


Adams Descent

by The_Dragon_Mage



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Angst, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Mage/pseuds/The_Dragon_Mage
Summary: Power can be like a drug, addicting, overpowering and taking over your mind and body but for some that's a little more literal than others
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kayama Nemuri | Midnight/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Fuyumi
Comments: 165
Kudos: 226





	1. Cold Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Ello not much to say its my 1st fic so i hope i do it justice i have 7 ideas for others right now so i might end up posting weekly if this gets good

“Kacchan that's so cool” izuku Midoriya a big hearted boy with emerald eyes and forest green hair says to his best friend Katsuki Bakugo who just after turning four got his quirk

“A quirk is a genetic ability that allows the user to go farther than normal means and Kacchans seems to be an explosion based quirk that uses” izuku sniffs the air “nitroglycerin rather than a sulfur so he smells like cinnamon now hehehe”

“Oi izuchan stop mumbling” the ash blond boy yells still trying to set off more explosions in his small hands small pops every few seconds can be heard

“Ye-yes kacchan, your quirk is cool and i guess i got excited” izuku rubs the back of his head a tic he might never grow out of

“Doesn't matter now” the 4 year old clicks his tongue “ just hurry up and get your quirk so we can start training to be heros already” walking up to izuku kastuki stops the explosions so the daycare won't see he wants to make a big show of it at recess

“I can't just make it appear kacchan, if i could id already have it” the green boi sighs, he’ll ask his mom later if there was any triggers for her

___________________________________________________________________________________________

As the day went on not much happened besides kanchans show and recess,which now has everyone chanting his name and saying hell be a great hero with a quirk like that. When his mother comes to pick him up he runs right to her with determined smile on his face. “Mom!”

Inko Midoriya a slim woman with dark green hair smiled at her boys antics “yes izuku?”

“Was there every a trigger for your quirk or did it just happen one day?” izuku has his head cocked to the side like a small puppy and inko almost burst out laughing from the small boy infront of her

“I can't say that there was a trigger as much as a ‘want’ my quirk was there but I needed some reason to use it and after the first use it became easy to control it” she looked at her son who now had his hand on his chin “did the help at all?”

Izuku nods “ yes mom, i think that might be why mine hasn't shown yet because I don't have a reason to use it!” inko picks him up and starts walking to the car

“Well maybe then you just need and reason and it will come to you my little boy” at this izuku gasps as he buckled up

“I'm not that little!” he says swinging his arms around like it proves his point

Inko just giggles “okay then my little ‘man’ then, how about we go out to eat tonight. Anything that you want?”

Izuku perks up at this “katsudon!” izuku is practically vibrating in his seat for his favorite meal

“Hmm then maybe we should go pick up the ingredients and i make it rathers then going out” inko says as she buckles herself up

Izuku speaks up “yes please i want the best katsudon and you makes the best so let's go to the store and get everything to make katsudon!!”

Inko giggles again “well then i see where your vote lays”

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katsuki was helping his mother prep dinner. They were having death curry and he wants it as spicy as possible and finding he has a natural tolerance to spice he even picked out a ‘food additive’, whatever that means it just looks like hot sauce, from america that's supposed to be super hot and has it in his hands.

“Mom, can we put this in the curry to”

Mitsuki Bakugou a spiky haired blond with an attached to match picked up the bottle “okay kiddo but only a few drops this stuff is super hot”

“Fine just add it” with that katsuki walks away to sit with his father and watch tv. After a few minutes the blond boy gets bored “can we watch the hero news instead?”

The man with brown spiky hair sitting on the couch is Bakugo's father and the husband of Mitsuki Bakugo. Masaru Bakugo is a man of few words and as such just nods and flips the channel for his son to see All Might the number one hero in japan and the world's symbol of peace, taking care of a bank robbery that's taking place two towns over “hey dad looks it's all might!” katsuki jumps up and poses like the number one hero

Masaru grins seeing his son have fun while Mitsuki finishes dinner and sets the table. “Boys come to the table”

Masaru turns the volume down so it become background noise and nothing more and he gets up and goes to the table while katsuki is still watching all might finish fighting the villain.

“Katsuki get over here and eat!” Mitsuki yells at her son thats glued to the TV.

“Fine, i'm coming” he says with a huff

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hmm lets see we have the tonkatsu and eggs so all we need now is the broth and rice” inko says to herself as she pushes a shopping cart that has the ingredients and izuku who is watching All Might take care of a bank robbery on his mother's phone.

“yes, he won” izuku pumps his fist in the air

“Oh~ so you thought he might not win this time” inko said purposely teasing the boy

“W-what no he a-always wins no matter what b-but that doesn't mean i can't celebrate his victories” izuku spits out to fast for anyone but her or the bakugous to understand

And inko is stunned to say the least “that's some pretty good reasoning there, maybe we should celebrate a little bit” she finds the rice and moves to the next isle

Izuku then looks up putting the phone down “what do you mean?”

Inko stays silent while she finds the broth

Izuku cocks his head to the side “mom, what did u mean?”

She stuffiles a giggle and make her way to the freezer section

Izuku still looking at her doesn't notice this action “im curious now what did u mean??”

Inko stops in the freezer section with Izuku still facing her and says two words that might get him as excited as katsudon “ice cream”

Izuku looks around and sees he's in the ice cream section of the store, with only one person in the isle i buff blond that has two two-liters of root beer and is looking at ice cream and once again he starts vibrating in his seat “yes yes yes yes, ice cream”

At this point inko giggles and looks for basic vanilla ice cream and finds one last gallon of it and gos to reach for it not noticing someone else was also reaching for it

________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshinori yagi thinks himself a simple man and do to his quirk he can hide in a crowd without being recognized and that's exactly how he got away from the media by going into a bathroom as All Might but coming out as Toshinori and now to celebrate a job well done he decided to get himself an american style dessert. Root beer floats!

And thats what hes doing at the store in his savilion form which while about a 3rd of his hero form still has muscle that makes him look decent in public but not enough to attract unwanted attention. With the root beer in hand he looks for vanilla ice cream.

“Now where could it be, all these flavors but not vanilla?” he stops right as he sees what seems to be the final gallon of it and reaches down to pick it up when his hand bumps someone elses and he here's an “EEP” from the green haired angel he sees before him “i-im so sorry ma’am, I didn't see you there”

The green haired woman looked up at him with a little bit of blush on her cheeks ‘okay yup she looks like an angel… WAIT DON'T STARE AND LOOK WEIRD’

While he was having an extaxcal crisis the women talked dragging him back to reality “I um.. I didnt see you either so imsosorryibumpedintoyouididntmeantoiwasjustgettingtheicecreamformy-”

She was cut off by toshinori “ma’am take a deep breath and calm down”

She stop took a breath slowed down her words “s-sorry for mumbling, what i said was ‘I didn't see you either so im so sorry I bumped into you i didn't mean to i was just getting the ice cream for my son”

He looks behind her and there was a fluffy green haired boy watching… the robbery from today on a phone, presumably his mothers, toshinori all most sighed but instead put on a smile ‘to think i thought i might have a chance of course the one i find is already taken’ at that he looks down at her hands and sees no ring and his smile drops a little and apparently she notices

“If you're looking for a ring don't bother that man left soon after izuku was born.” she says with in almost neon red face wheirt from embarrassment or anger he couldn't tell and didn't want to find out so he quickly changed the subject.

“O-oh i didn't mean to impose I just was wondering why you would need a full gallon of ice cream? If i am to presume that is only you two”

She looked up at me and right before she speaks the boy, izuku, pipes up. “Because we're celebrating all might's victory” he pumps his fist in the air  
“Oh and what makes this one differnt than any of All Mights other victories” toshinori might have just wanted to see the boys reason for celebrating be was caught off guard with what he said

“Nothing makes it different but that doesn't mean that we can celebrate just because he did a good job, we don't celebrate every victory but some are smaller because they are SMALLER most heroes go for the spot light be All Might goes to help any one in need” the boy smiles and toshinori want to hug to boy for getting something that most pros don't even consider

“That is amazing train of thought young man” izuku grins and goes back to the video

The women then interjets “well if you know are reason do you mind if i ask yours?” she asks with a hint of blush

“W-well it's the same i was going to celebrate All Might’s victory with root beer floats do to the same reasons the young izuku had” both greenet's look at the man like he grown a second head

“Root beer float?” they boy say and toshinori all most died from the cuteness of both of them and laughs a full hearty laugh

“yes , its american thing were you put ice cream in a cup and pour root beer over it” he holds up both bottles to show them its root beer

Izuku looks at his mom “can we do that!” and she looks thoughtful

“Well maybe but this being the last thing of ice cream and that it was mr. umm…” she looks at Toshinori

“Yagi, Toshinori Yagi” he supplies

“right, because it was mr. Yagi’s idea i don't think it fair to take the ice cream and use it for what he was going to use it for” Izuku pouts “and i'm Midoriya, Inko Midoriya”

“Well miss Midoriya, i have no mind in letting you and your son have the ice cream i need to look for a dinner any way” and it was at this moment that Izuku have what would later be known as one of his greatest ideas

“What if we buy the ice cream and he brings root beer over and eats dinner with us so that we all can have root beer floats! We make enough food anyway” Inko sputters out

“I-i-i-i mean i w-wouldnt mind b-but that would be up to m-mr. Yagi if he wants to come over” she places her hands oh her face to try and hide her blush

Toshinori smiles and looks at the boy “i would like that, but i'll have to run by my place so i can get cleaned up, i just got off of work”

“N-no problem” she grabs her phone from her son and hands it to mr.Yagi “give me your phone number and ill text you my address”

Toshinori puts in his number and hands the phone back “there you go ms.Midoriya” he feels a ding in his pocket and sees a text

Unknown number

  
Unknown: by the way just call me inko

Then it's only fair for you to do the same  
All though toshinori is a mouth full so just call me toshi: You

Unknown: ok.. toshi

Toshinori looked up to see ms.mido-- inko to see inko red and hiding behind her phone and he couldn't help but smile “well i will see you two later” with that he walks off, checks out and goes home to his small one bedroom apartment to get ready.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inko grabbed the ice cream with her quirk and got in line hoping to get out as soon as possible while she waited to get checked out she sent a text to her best friend

Mitsuki

Mitsuki… I got a guys number :You

Mitsuki: no way, someone that wasn't deterred by lil izu

Well… izuku might have help me out on this one…  
and he's coming over tonight for dinner :You

Mitsuki: no fuckin way you move fast for timid one  
I wouldn't guess you'd have a date after what just meeting the guy?

While yes I just met him im not doing anything  
he's just coming over for dinner is all :You

Mitsuki: mmhm and how long till that turns into something else?

Don't do this to me not now :You

Mitsuki: fine just tell me how it goes i want DETALES

You spelled that wrong and fine :You

With that she put her phone in her pocket and then heard a crash behind her when she looks over she sees two cops chasing a man whos knocking over shelves and using his quirk to attack anyone that gets in his way, he seems to have a mutation quirk that makes his eyes black and red snakes for hair “GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOU'LL GET POISONED”

The cops corner him but then he jumps of a self over them running to the exit but last second turns and grabs inko “DON'T MOVE OR I'LL KILL HER” he has 3 snakes hover over her neck

All the cops stop and he pulls her to the exit with him, she now a hostage, but then she here her little boy in a way she never thought she could

_ **“GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER”** _

after being quite with toshi and hiding from harm she thought he'd stay hidden, but there was her boy looking angry an emotion she didn't think he had and he raised his hand that was covered in frost… wait frost?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Izuku was hiding from the rouge villain when his mom got taken and seeing her taken filled him with fear, rage, and balanced into a combination of the two before he knew what he was doing he ran toward the villain all he wanted was for the villain to stop and his left hand felt numb and it didn't even hurt so he didn't pay it mind he saw the snakes get closer to his mother's neck and he flipped

_**“GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER”**_ he yelled before thinking and launched his hand up without realizing what he was doing he shot a ball of ice at the villain and he froze. The villain was frozen were he stood and his mother took no time sliding out of his grasp and ran over to him picked him up and to far away from the villain. After about 10 seconds the villain seemed to unfreeze and went attack but kamui woods got there and stopped him from moving using his new move the lacquer chain prison.

That was the same time izuku passed out


	2. ADAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this the fluff before the storm? yes, yes it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blep

Inko got a call right after she left the now blocked off store with her son and groceries she was glad she got away okay but the medical team said Izuku is passed out from quirk overuse so to say she was ok was not the way she would put it, frantic. She had what could be seen as a date, her sons knocked himself out from his QUIRK (which is a problem all on its own) and she still had to cook and get cleaned up, not to mention the house.

“Yes Mitsuki i'm fine i just have to get home as soon as possible I sent up a quick appointment for Izuku tomorrow and all he needs now is rest” Inko said to her best friend

“ _ That's good to here but are you canceling the date?”  _ Mitsuki may be her best friend but she seems to be pushing this to much even after what happened

Inkos phone buzzes at that moment “ i dint know but he's calling me now talk to you later Mitsu” 

“ _ Later I _ _ nky”  _ now that was a nickname she hasn't heard in a long time, she must really be worried “ _ is it true izu got his quirk! _ ” Katsuki says from the background 

“Tell him seems so, im hanging up now” as she hangs up she answers Toshi’s call “hello Toshi”

“ _ Hello Inko i just wanted to check in and make sure your alright, i saw what happens when I got back to my apartment, id be fine if u want to cancel and do it another day _ ”

“No its okay this is a normal thing in society now the best thing to do is move on, just give me some extra time to set up so don't come over till about 8, unless u want to help cook” she adds to the end more as a joke then anything

“ _ Then ill see you at seven then _ ”

“O-okay then by toshi”

“ _ See you soon inko _ ”

She hangs up ‘Well that doesn't add any time still coming at seven so’ she pulls into the apartment complex and carries Izuku while using her quirk to float the groceries. Se set Izuku on the couch and starts on dinner after putting the ice cream in the freezer. And uses her quirk to clean up the little apartment. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Izuku didn't know what he expected his quirk to be, something with fire or pulling objects. Not at all some kind of frost touch? Freezing hand? It seemed simple but he just can't figure it out. He woke up on his living room couch and watched the news so he's all caught up on what happened but he feels... Odd. like his body is sluggish but his mind is going a hundred miles an hour. He gets up and grabs a glass of water from the kitchen were his mother frantically cooks.

“Oh Izuku, your up already” she says as she starts on the finishing touches of the katsudon 

“Yup, im going to try to use my quirk see if it's easier to use now that I have what it is,” he says with the glass in hand and walks to the table setting the glass on the table.

“Only if u feel like you can do it don't push yourself if you feel like you'll pass out warn me at least” his mom said knowing she won't be able to stop him from his little self discovery.

“Okay” Izuku turns to the glass and puts his hand out “well here goes nothing” he focuses on the sensation of numbness he felt before and it takes over his left hand. he tried the same with his right but nothing happens at first, after a few seconds it slowly creeps to the right side ‘hmm is it easier the left side?’ he lets to right side go and focuses on his now blueish frost covered left hand. As he opens his hand the glass freezes and after a few seconds then it starts to thaw 

‘Maybe I can unfreeze it as well’ he refreezes the glass but then closes his eyes and focus on the heat of ice thaw. He feels his hand vibrate a bit and when he opens his eyes he sees his left hand on fire….. His hand is on FIRE! ‘Wait it doesn't hurt is this part of my quirk?’ he reaches forward and pushes the quirk out and a stream of fire rushes forward and melts the ice, it also chetches the table on fire! “Mom MOM!” he turns off his quirk without realizing it 

Inko turns the corner “what is it Izu-” she bolts for a fire extinguisher and puts out the flame on the table and looks over Izuku “areyouokay? Whathappened? Areyouhurt?” taking only a short breath between each if it was anyone but Izuku no one would know what she said 

“Im fine mom, i tried to melt the ice faster and i ended up lighting it on fire!” the four year old says with glee and then ignites his left hand and Inko stares dumb struck 

“Um.. does it hurt at all Izuku?” she says worried for her son

“Not at all” he say twisting his hand then changing to his.. Frost hand? “It's easy to control I just didn't know how to until now” he turns off his quirk and yawns “i.. I think it runs off stamina” he say looking drowsy.

“Well, then after we eat your going straight to bed, I made an appointment for a quirk specialist to look over your quirk and find out all about it” she says rubbing izuku's back 

“Okay mom” Inko picks him up and puts him onto the couch 

“Try to rest for now, im going to take a shower then set the table, okay?” not waiting for a response from the drained boy she walks away and turns off the stove.

** ______________________________________________________________________________________________ **

Toshi arrived at seven sharp, wanting to make a good impression but not look too into it in fear of scaring inko away, he dressed in blue jeans and a black loose fitting t-shirt with a red and black flannel over shirt. He knocked on the apartment door 

“One moment” he hears Inko say from inside and after two minents she opens the door and Toshi is stunned. Inko is there in tight blue jeans, a pink long sleeve shirt and green hair is in a messy bun “hey Toshi, i have everything done just need to set the table, try to be quite Izuku is asleep on the couch right now” she turns and walks inside leaving the door open for Toshi to walk in

“How is he doing i saw that he passed out on the news”

Inko smiles to herself knowing that Toshi is concerned for Izuku “He's fine he woke up earlier but used his quirk again and he passed out, he found his quirk works off his stamina” 

“Oh so he has an ice quirk the works of stamina, that's unusual but not too crazy” Toshi has a hand on his chin and looks thoughtful has he walks in 

“Well… not exactly” Inko says as she grabs the bowls 

“What do you mean?” toshi looks at inko before looking towards izuku concerned

“It seems that he can freeze and burn, i don't know what it is but he can light his hand on fire or cover it in frost so i'm going to see a quirk spellist tomorrow to see what it is,” she says with a nervous laugh “he kinda set the dining room table on fire so we will eat in the living room” she hands to bowls to toshi and walks to grab the food 

“That seems taxing on his body are you sure he is alright?” toshi says 

“Just tired” comes in a yawn from the green boy himself “hello mr.yagi” izuku said rubbing his eyes 

Inko hugged the boy “do you feel better?” 

“Mhm” Izuku says with a nod

“Well then it's time to eat” Inko says as she made 3 bowls of katsudon 

All three of them sit on the couch for dinner 

Izuku eating like he will never eat katsudon again, Inko savoring every bite and Toshi marveling at how amazing the dish is ‘i've had this over a hundred times but this has to be the best katsudon i've ever had’ they eat in comfortable silence

After all three finish eating Toshi speaks up “that was some of the best food ive ever had and I have had food from lunch rush” Inko blushes as izuku turns full fanboy

“Lunch rush!, the new hero lunch rush! He is amazing. is it true that he can make thousand meals in less than an hour or that his quirk makes food taste better or that he works at UA or that he-” 

“Calm down young Izuku and for the most part yes his quirk helps make food faster and easier and yes he works at UA now. He's new but no doubt in my mind he will climb the ranks and be head chef” Toshi says with a smile “but.. There's one more thing to do” Toshi walks over and grabs a two leiter of root beer and izuku jumped off the couch to get the ice cream 

Inko uses her quirk to ‘pull’ 3 cups to the coffee table in the living room “I almost forgot that we were going to have that.. What's it called again?” 

Toshi looks over to inko after setting down the root beer “a rootbeer float, trust me you will love it” Izuku come running in with the ice cream and ice cream scoop 

“How do we make it?” the green boy says jumping in front of toshi ‘this boy is the embodiment of a puppy turned human!’ 

“Well first you want to put two to three scoops of ice cream in each glass” Toshi says kneeling down to be level with Izuku. Unknown to the two of them Inko pulled out her phone and started recording.

Izuku puts the ice cream in the glass, 3 scoops each. “Okay now slowly pour the root beer over the ice cream” the greenet picks up the two liter and pours it over the ice cream, but not slow at all. And bubbles went _ everywhere  _ and izuku reaches out in panic and freezes the bubbles 

“.... i'll clean it up” izuku takes off to the hallway and comes back with a towel and push all the iced root beer into the towel then currys it to the laundry room. 

When he came back Toshi say “okay now try again but go slow this time” Izuku pours the root beer almost perfectly for the next two glasses so only a small bit of foam got over the rim of the glasses. “Good now” Toshi puts a spoon in each and takes the 1st one for himself and the 2nd for Inko. “its ready”

Inko takes a sip of the drink and her eyes go wide “wow that's super sweet, i think i might have a new favorite dessert!” she smiles at Toshi and he chugs about half of the float and ends up with an ice cream mustache. “Ppffft- hahaha that's amazing i doubt anything will be able to top that for quite a while” at that point izuku giggles and both adults look at the boy, who now has a full ice cream goatee. “I stand corrected, izuku knows how to grow a beard in an instant” Inko say in a fit of giggles 

As the three finish their floats and get cleaned up Inko stops the video and sends it to Mitsuki 

Toshi stands and walks towards the door “It's about time that i get going i have work tomorrow morning, m-maybe we can do this again sometime” Inko blushes

“I-i would like that, see you later Toshi”

“Until next time Inko” with that he walks out the door Izuku running after

“Bye mr.Yagi see you soon!”

“You to young Izuku”

Izuku closes the door and runs to his mother “he's nice”

“Yes, yes he is.. But we have a big day tomorrow so u need to get to bed” after a quick bedtime routine Izuku was passed out in his bed and inko in hers but not asleep rather she was on her phone seeing what chaos her video has caused

Mitsuki

VIDEO SENT :You

Mitsuki: no way he just met the boy and hes

already a compelt dad u better not let this one get away

Inko i mean it this could be something good for you.

Yes it's cute as all hell but i'm not sure if he

will accept me IF I end up feeling that way for 

Now we are just friends enjoying each other's

Company :You 

Mitsuki: uuuugh u cant even feel emotions right

whatever im drinking milk then going to bed

Milk? Why would you need to drink milk this 

late at night :You 

Mitsuki: because the brat got his father to buy a

food additive called ‘SATANS BLOOD’ like its so

hot one drop can make third degree burns and i

have a full teaspoon spread over our dinner so

even after two things of milk, ice cream and sour

cream it STILL burns so good night

Hahaha that's what you get for letting katsuki 

pick it out. Good night Mitsuki :You

Inko puts her phone down and drifts to sleep.

** ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

“W-what do you mean yes quirkless? ive seen his quirk in action!” Inko is looking at the balding man like he just disgraced izuku and her mother. Which he kinda did.

“What i'm saying is he has no quirk factor, at least not one that i can trace so unless he is put in observation and looked over to see everything his quirk can do he is by technicality quirkless, honestly i'm just as confused about this as you are, we have never seen anything like this,” the man spins in his chair “could i see what is dose, i might be able to find a factor if it just work a bit different”

Inko looks at her son “i mean, if Izuku is ok with it”

In response the green haired boy lights his hand on fire than after a few minutes of notes from the doctor he changes to ice and that spooks the man “w-w-what?!? How that, that's two different quirks? But that can't be not without both parents powers being present? This is interesting indeed”

“Well if it helps at all his father was a Fire breather and I can pull small objects to me” Inko says trying to defend her son

“That gives me an idea” he places a cup on his desk, “I want you to try to pick up that cup and pull it towards you with your quirk” the doctor says to the small boy

“But my quirks doesn't do that?” the greenette says with his head cocked to the said 

“And how do you know it doesn't? Have you tried” 

“...no” 

“Then at least try” he pulls out a new notepad watches as Izuku closes his eyes and raises his hand at the cup and all his veins turn wight before he opens his eyes and the cup is then pulled to him “fascinating, try to put it back” the greenette pushes forward with his newfound ability and the cup launches into the wall and shatters

“I-i'm sorry i d-didn't mean to br-”

“Its ok young man, i think i figured out what your work is now its not fire or ice or even telicanessic those are just by products” the doctor stands and gos into a side room to grab some equipment

“O-oh then what is my quirk?” Izuku jumps up to see what the man is doing

“If im corect then you can do a lot more than just the three you did so far, but a question, do you feel tired,” the man steps back in with needles and syringes

Izuku wasn't expecting to feel as tired as he did maybe it was because of the new power“um… a bit yeah” 

“Hhmm, can you lay on that bed i want you to have a blood sample with all three powers okay” he says as he preps the syringes

“O-okay” after all three blood samples the doctor walks away to test them. After almost ten minutes he speed walks back with a minicale grin 

“Boy haha boy you have probably the most powerful quirk in the GOD DAMD WORLD AHAHAHAH like wow how the hell is this even possible” Inko picks up her boy 

“What exactly is his quirk?” Inko asks

The doctor switches back to a professional standard “He can introduce modified stem cells into his body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation, giving him what some might call ‘quirks’ but that's a bit wrong in this case his powers are but a sample of what he can do. He produces the stem cells naturally but it takes an amount to unlock or even upgrade an ability under theory he COULD even give others powers but only he is protected from any and all after effects meaning others could only take one  _ maybe _ two before mutating like its a cancer. Their use requires a supply of stamina but he could really do just about anything all it will take is practice, there are limitations but still that leaves room to grow and it also seems he has a regeneration factor which is why his flesh isn't burned off after using his fire. I decided to name the stem cells Adaptive Defined Apoxy (epoxy) Molecules or ADAM for short you can decide to take this as your quirk name as well”

Inko stands up and twists her child in her arms looking him in the eye “you can be a hero Izuku, like i think with a quirk like that and your imagination you might be able to surpass even All Might” 

Izuku looks dumbfounded like he was just handed the world and told run “i-i i want to thank the doctor” says as his smile widens and Inko sets her baby down he runs over to the man and places his arms around his legs 

“I'm just doing my job no need to than” he was cut off by Izuku 

“U didn't just do your job you went beyond plus ultra and did everything to help me and so when im am a hero i'll come back and help you okay!” 

Them man didn't know how to respond to that so he just laughed “okay then ill hold you to that ill see you then kid”

With that the to Midoriya's left the clinic and Izuku started thinking of other ways to apply his quirk on the car ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed and all constructive comments will be taken into account


	3. Fiery Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1+1=3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so big thing ..... DAD-MIGHT

“IZUCHAN!” Katsuki run up and hugs Izuku

It's the day after the doctors visit and Izuku is at preschool.

“Is it true, is it true? Did you get your quirk?”

“Yep, I did Kacchan, the doctor said its one of the most powerful in the world!”

“Show me!”

Other kids gather around seeing that Izuku got his quirk “I wanna see to”

“So do i” “can i see?”

“O-okay!” he lights his hand on fire 

There is a chorus of ooos and ahhs “Ooh like endeavor” one kid said 

Izuku takes that moment to show everyone how wrong that is, and switched to his ice and everyone stops “not like endeavor” Izuku says looking over the class 

“Fire and ice that a good combo little one” says one of the daycare personnel

Izuku stops the ice the turns on telekinetic and picks up a wood block “not quite fire and ice” he says with a smile. 

Kacchan looks at his best friend with wonder “that so cool Izuchan!”

“Hehe yup but it runs of stamina so if i use it to much i get tired” 

“Still super powerful Dekiru” Katsuki says

“Dekiru?”

“Your name can be read as deku, but that means useless and you're definitely not that so i thought hey why not Dekiru? It means you can do it!”

“Oh, i like it” he smiles

“Dekiru, want to come over today?” Katsuki says 

“Yup! I'll ask mom you ask aunty Mitsuki” he nods

_________________________________________________________

(Time skip)

Izuku is now 6 years old and him and he has better control over his quirk with a total of nine powers now and he names each one with katsuki

Incinerate :Sets the target on fire, dealing damage over time. Also ignites any flammable objects in the firing radius

Winter Blast :Temporarily freezes the target, allowing them to be shattered or thawed.

Telekinesis :Pulls the targeted object towards the user and allows them to throw it forward, dealing physical damage to anything it hits.

Sonic Boom :Creates a powerful burst of air in front of the user, knocking back any enemy or object caught in the blast as well as dealing them damage.

Swarm :Spawns a swarm of bees which will home in on the nearest enemy, damaging them as well as distracting them from the user.

Electro bolt :Sends a jolt of electricity to electrocute an opponent or to open a few locked doors

Enrage :Causes the target to attack anyone in the near vicinity

Parasitic Healing :Fires an energy bolt that damages enemies and heals user.

Target dummy :Spawns a hologram that distracts any enemy, allowing the user to escape.

With all of them have their own.. Unique way of forming he has had times were he doesn't know he has a power until over an hour after.

As well with power he has his friends and family. Katsuki his best friend and new training partner to get an edge in there heroics training

His mom is giving him more freedom knowing he can protect himself but she still wants him to stay close, and not knowing if this falls in friend or family. Toshinori Yagi, Toshi by the Midoriya’s just asked his mother out… like on a date… that's where we are now 

“Inko, I've known you for a while now and I just wanted to say it's been probably the best two years of my life so far” they both were sitting on the Midoriya’s couch, and Izuku (not so) sneakily hiding on the stairs

Inko blushes “i-i know what you mean it has been… fun to say the least” 

“Which is why i wanted to ask… if you'd like to do something… just the two of us”

“L-like, a date?” Inko goes neon red

“..yes”

“I...would love to Toshi” Inko smiles 

“Yes!” Izuku says, and both look up at him and he covers his mouth and runs upstairs 

“Ppfft, hahaha looks like Izuku agrees with our decision”

“It seems so” Toshi says “so where do you want to go?”

Inko is dropping off Izuku at the Bakugou’s

“Thank you again for watching Izuku for me” 

“No problem Inko i'll keep him running around with Katsuki, they will most likely end up doing training or doing quirk analysis, Izuku got Katsuki writing notebooks” Mitsuki jokes to her best friend

“Haha, he has an influence like that”

“I have seen, my kid is being less and less of a brat but the same can be said for Izu tho”

“What do you mean?”

“While still pure as he is, he's starting some misgiving's at least”

“Oh ill be on the lookout for anything”

“okay, okay, now go on your date”

“Yes” Inko says as she turns around and takes off to her car

Mitsuki closes the door “well boys what do you two want to do?”

“THE NEW ALL MIGHT MOVIE!” both boys say at the same time 

“Then get your shoes on”

** ____________________________________________________________________________________ **

  
  


After the movie the boys went to the park to relieve some energy. And Izuku wanted to try something that he only brought up in theory.

“Do you really think this will work?” Katsuki said 

“It should but only one so there's no backlash” he says as they hide in the woods so they can be alone

“Okay…. I want incinerate”

Izuku lays a hand on Katsuki and pushes ADAM into him until all his veins turn yellow and sparks incinerate on the veins till they turn white.

Katsuki hisses holding back a cry

Izuku removes his hand and Katsuki’s veins go back to normal

“O...okay I feel fine, hand is buzzing” Katsuki says

“Focus on the buzzing and push it out” 

As he does his hand quickly catch fire

“Wow it.. Doesn't even hurt”

“Yup, wait now… add your quirk”

He pops his hand and a new substance is created “did i just”

“You just”

“Made napalm” they both say at the same time. They look at each other and smirk before stomping out the flame and covering it with dirt

They both run back to Mitsuki 

“MOM!”

“AUNTY MITSUKI”

“Boys what's wrong did Izu get a new power and lose control or something?” she looks up from her book with a worried look on her face

“NOPE!” they say in unison

‘Oh god they did something and they worked together on it’ she take a deep breath and starts going through her list “did you to pull a prank?”

“NOPE!”

“Did you two get hurt?”

“NOPE!”

“Did izu get a new power?”

“NOPE!”

‘This can't be good’ she looks between the boys “i'm out, What did you two do?”

“WATCH!” Izuku says before lighting his left hand on fire. Katsuki giggles, never a good sign, before lifting his left hand up and doing the same ‘…… what…. The actual ….. Fuck…’ 

Both boys burst out laughing “are… are you okay Katsuki?”

“Yup! I'm fine, it's just something Dekiru can do but he says ‘ONLY once’ for some safety reason but that's not all it can also” Mitsuki hears the small pops of Katsuki's quirk “combine with my quirk” she sees orange liquid spew from Katsuki’s hands and it lights on fire when it hits the ground “into”

“NAPALM!” both say at once

Fear it evident in Mitsuki’s eyes ‘okay Inko needs to know asap but can't disturb her date’ “okay boys tell me  _ EXACTLY  _ what you did or i'll make sure both of you end up grounded for a month, how did this happen?!”

Izu smiles and not his normal cute smile, no this one looks like he's a mad scientist that found out how to time travel. “Its something I've known since my quirk appointment i can give people ADAM but only one to two powers are safe to give and anything more could mess a person up genetically” 

“That's what I did, I put ADAM in kacchan and forced it to be the same as incinerate, with the new power in his body I taught him how to use it and applied his quirk and it made a new effect then we came to tell you our discovery”

“The napalm?”

“Yes and no, yes the napalm but not it itself. The fact that rather than having a fire explosion or flames around an explosion the  _ combined _ into something new. The quirks and ADAM and mix while still being two different things” Katsuki says with a smirk

“Meaning this can happen with any quirk?” Mitsuki says

“Yup, I can add a new ability but it can ALSO reinforce their quirk, something that even the doctor didn't even try to know because why would he need to check it not possiblebutitisandnowthiscanbeusedalotmoreeff-” Izuku gets cut off from his mumble storm

“Shut up deku”

“Are you using that version as an insult?”

“If it gets you to shut up, then yes” Katsuki says with a smirk

Izuku sticks his tongue out and Katsuki flicks his nose, it doesn't take long till they are both rolling on the ground with mitsuki laughing on the bench not far away.

** ______________________________________________________________________________ _ **

“So you're saying Izuku can reinforce quirks with ADAM both as a basic and upgrade form?” Toshi asks as he is being told what happened at the park when he and Inko came to pick up Izuku

“In layman's terms, yes” Mitsuki says

“Well then, I know what to do if I ever need an upgrade” Inko giggles out

“That's is one way of looking at it but i don't know if that is safe you never know what you might get with ADAM added to a quirk, young Katsuki is an example it's something that has more than either alone but it seems almost completely different so you can end up getting anything” Toshi says 

“Yeah yeah but you gotta admit napalm is amazing power added, and now that three powers for the price of one” Katsuki says

“Don't get overzealous you over sized Pomeranian” Izuku says from the kitchen while raiding the Bakugou's frigid.

“THE FUCK YOU SAY DEKU!”

“LANGUAGE” Mitsuki and Inko yell at the same time making everyone in the house to a double take before they start yelling at Katsuki asking where he learned to speak like that

Toshi looks at Masaru “I'm going to go wait in the car”

“You sir have a great idea, I'll be up stairs” Masaru says as he turns and all but runs up the stairs

Toshi moves to go to the car when Izuku jumps in his arms “to the car!” he declares

“Haha okay young Izuku” Toshi said and puts the boy on his shoulders as he walks out the door

Mitsuki stops the rant for a second to whisper in Inko's ear “look at him, he is such a dad”

Inko turns to see the pair out the door and smiles

“I don't get what the fuckin problem is” Katsuki mumbles, making one of the worst moves in his life as both mothers turn back to the explosive blond.

As well outside “okay i know you took something young Izuku”

“Hehehe” is the only response he gets as a few chocolate bars are waved in his face

Toshi picked out three “I saw nothing” he says completely straight faced, they get in the car and wait for Inko to finish her rant with Mitsuki before going home to the Midoriya’s home where Toshi spent the night for the first time. Inko doesn't need to know that he and Izuku made a stash for candy and junk food that the boy stole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry about jumping over the other powers we will come back to those with flash backs and funny moments


	4. Purple Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AFO gone (for now) and something people didn't expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IZUKU SAVE DAD-MIGHT- indirectly

“Uuhhgg no way, we waited a full three hours before the store opened and we still don't get the new All Might merch.”

“Its okay Kacchan we can get it when the new ship met comes out”

It was a Saturday and the two now nine year old boys camped out all morning to get the new silver age merch that just came out.

“Yeah yeah it just feels like we saved up for nothing”

“I wouldn't say that” a familiar voice said from behind the two.

“TOSHI” Izuku turns and bear hugs the blonde man, who is in green cargo shorts and a black t-shirt.

“Hello young Izuku, young Katsuki” said boy nods in return.

“What did you mean when you said ‘I wouldn't say that”’ the explosive blonde says

With no bravo or any regal, Toshi pulls a cart the has two of EVERY silver age merch, and passes a set to each boy. “A friend owed me something and i knew they would sell before you got in pre-orders are a thing look it up. But I saved 2 sets of each” 

“Wow… thanks Mr. Yagi!” Katsuki stops to look at the two in front of him and remembered what his mom told him to do if he had the chance. “Your dad is awesome Dekiru” 

Both the man and boy become a neon mess but neither move to refuse the statement.

“I..i” Izuku starts “i guess he is” he says with a nervous smile that makes both blonds start laughing 

“O-okay boys I'll give you two a lift home and we can spend the day putting up your new merch.” Toshi says nodding to his car.

Both boys ran to it and fight over who gets the front seat while Toshi giggles to himself.

After putting up the merch at the Bakugou house, and dropping off Katsuki, the other two arrive and the newly shared apartment of the Midoriya's and Yagi. When Toshi moved in it felt almost natural, but of course there were a few changes to the relationship.

Such as Inko learning Toshi’s quirk and hero work, to say she was surprised was an injustice to the word, after him transforming to show her she believed him and promised to cover for him as much as she could and one of her best ideas was for him to go under the title of All Mights secretary. 

Which not only worked but was surprisingly easy to pull off as her did most of the paper work himself, although he no longer holds that title alone as Inko was to be his second secretary making more money in a month then she had all year, the only downside, she had to keep all this a secret from her little boy, she knew it was to protect him but she still hates lying to him. All he knew was that she had a new job that made more money. 

That was until Later that day of getting merch when Toshi got a call. 

“Hello Mr.Yagi speaki-”

“TOSHI  ** _HE'S_ ** BACK WE NEED YOU DOWN HERE A.S.A.P” an old gruff voice said before he hung up.

“Who was it?” Inko asked

“Gran, he said that  ** _HE_ ** is back, i need to go” Toshi says walking to grab to case with his new silver age suit

“Y-you cant he might kill you!”

“And if i don't go a lot more will die”

“You're not strong enough on your own Toshi” she says with tears in his eyes

“Then he won't be alone” they here a small voice say and both adults wip around to see Izuku in his PJs 

“Your supposed to be asleep young ma-” 

“He won't be alone” Izuku runs over to his father figure and places a hand on his arm “because I’ll be with him” Yellow veins run over Toshi’s body and a power forms in him from the ADAM… he just doesn't know what power and he can't ask the boy that just passed out.

“I’ll be off, Let's hope whatever Izuku gave me will help”

“I know I can't stop you but at least try and be careful, please for the love of anything above please come home to me, safe.” Inko says through tears.

“I will try my best as i always do” was all she got before a peck on her cheek and he was gone. 

** ___________________________________________________________________________________________ **

When Inko got the call the next morning that Toshinori was in the hospital she packed up a days supplies got Izuku ready and took off not even thirty minutes later. 

“Toshinori Yagi, What room?” she said as she entered the hospital frightening the receptionist 

“R-room 723 east ward,” the woman says as she scrambles to look professional.

When Inko finds the room she sets Izuku down and knocks on the door hearing a voice say “come in” she wasted no time ripping the door open and flanking to Toshi’s side. Who looks as if little to nothing happened to him, a few scrapes but other all he looked fine.

“Are you okay, what all happened, how long will you be here for, is there anything I can do to help?” she says in a flurry.

  
  


A tall man with short, black hair and somewhat-rectangular black eyes looks at Inko “may I ask who you are?” he flashes his badge showing he is a member of the police force, he wears a black suit, a green tie at his neck with matching slacks and dress shoes.

“Inko Midoriya, and i know who you are ‘true man’” 

The man's eyes widen “h-how did you-” 

“Izuku go over there and talk to Mr. Naomasa he is a friend of Toshi’s so you should be fine” she said nudging her boy who walks over and starts talking to Naomasa.

“Well we're should i start…. Besides saying Young Izuku saved my life.” Toshi said nervously “the power he gave me allowed me to dodge a hit and Finnish off  ** _HIM_ ** ” 

“What power did you get?”   
  


“Ha ha, Target dummy” he smiles “The hologram distracted  ** _HIM_ ** , allowing me to get a clean hit.”

“Okay, okay so tell me exactly how that happened?” 

“Well we were fighting and  ** _HE _ ** kicked up a smoke screen so  ** _HE_ ** could charge a punch, but i accidentally put a dummy out, it only took a moment to realize what I did, and when  ** _HE_ ** mistaken it for me i came in with a full power punch to  ** _HIS_ ** head”

“S-so i helped” Izuku says from his seat next to Naomasa 

“Yes young Izuku you did you saved me by giving me that ADAM” Izuku starts crying at Toshi’s words “and I've come to a conclusion on something”

“What do you mean?” Izuku says

“Toshi you can mean.” Inko says eyes wide

“Toshinori think for a second is there anyone else that could be better than a child” Naomasa says almost frantically.

“Not immediately but he has everything and more to be a great hero, if he can shape himself over the next eight years then i think he will be ready” Toshi says

“Ready for what?” Izuku says cocking his head to the side

“To take on my power, my quirk is names one for all, and it's a stockpile quirk the enhanced quirks and overall power of each user its passed down to starting with the first and growing until my master, Nana and now me, Im a hero Izuku but more so Im-” he transforms buffing up and flexing watching Izuku's eyes go wide “ALL MIGHT! AND YOU YOUNG IZUKU I CHOOSE TO BE ME SUCCESSOR” he deflates “only if you accept”

“What would happen to ADAM?” Izuku says with a hand on his mouth

“It would be enhanced, one way or another, maybe you'll just make more powers or upgrade the existing ones, I don't know. But it will still be there and you'll become as strong as me in my hero form”

“There's no answer but yes!” 

“Before you can take my power you need to get that body in shape otherwise you won't be able to take the power so from here on out you will train to be a hero beyond that of all might be because you will have yours AND All Mights powers so now my boy do we have a deal?” he holds his hand out and Izuku takes it in his 

“It's a deal!”

“So from here on out you are Izuku Midoriya ninth holder of one for all in training, of course you can’t talk about any of this outside of the three you see here okay”

“Yes sir” Izuku nodded

“I better not regret this” Inko sighs “I leave all his training to you, now,  _ if you hurt my son or put him into a fight before he is ready i will make your life a living hell  _ okay”

“Y--y-yes ma’am” Toshi says fearing his well being

“Good now that that is cleared how long till you are out of here”

“Later today, just some standard tests and I should be home before dinner”

“Okay then i'll leave Izuku here with you for now ill start dinner what do you want”    
  
“Katsudon!” both Izuku and Toshi say

“Okay” with that the woman turns and walks out the door 

“... soo can i ask who the hell these Midoriya’s are Toshinori?” Naomasa says smiling at his best friend

“Well Inko is my- um well, she's my girlfriend. And Izuku is pretty much my adoptive son…” he says as he turns a neon red

“You know how to pick them you big idiot,” Toshi smiles “I expect a wedding invite soon”

“Wh-what? I don't think that will be so soon!” Toshi stampers out”

“I know I know was just messing with you”

“And you can expect to be the best man when that happens” that gets Naomasa to shut up

“What would I be?” Izuku asks?

Both look at the green boy “the ring bearer?” Naomasa supplies

“Sure, what about the flower girl?” Izuku asks

“Melissa?” Toshi questions

“Who is that?”

“She's like a niece to me for her father is like a brother”

“Soo… my cousin?”

“Yeah lets go with that”

Naomasa watches the two rant of ideas to pass the time ‘like father like son huh” he dark haired me giggles to himself.

** _______________________________________________________________________________________________ **

  
  


By the time Izuku was fourteen he filled most qualifications to be the ninth but put that on hold for something more important his parents wedding “okay Kacchan Let's go get dressed before anyone starts showing up”

“Yeah, you got your suit” he says with a quirked brow

“Yup” he says holding up a gray suit jacket with red trim “whats yours?”

Katsuki holds up an all black suit with a lava red tie “thought this was decent enough”

As the boys walk to the restrooms to get changed they pick up some candy from the food table

When the boys are done and dressed, they walk out to find three groups have arrived. One was a group of musicians and what seemed to be there director a purple haired woman in a black dress and purple glasses.

The second group was a group of four consisting of a gruff black haired man in an all black suit with a light green flower on the vest, next to a woman who was in an all green dress green braided hair and a black trim bow around her waist, seem to be a couple, the other two were dressed up but not matching one a long haired blond in all lather and the other a dark haired woman in a red short dress, tonight will be… interesting. He looked at the third group and wasted no time running to two American’s.

“Mel!” Izuku says in English

“Izu! hey what's up” Melissa asks him

“Not much cousin, just you know one of the best weddings ever” he takes a look at her she's in a light blue dress with gold trim and her father in a gray suit with blue trim “uncle david” 

Said man nods to the boy “it's good to see you Izuku, in person not just video chat” oh right Izuku has been video chatting with the shields ever since he learned about them.

“Mel, mom is still getting ready if you want to help her, second floor third door on the right” Melissa jumps at that and takes off 

“Thanks Izu!” she says as she runs for the stairs

“You did tell her about Toshi right” the greenette asks the american

“Yes yes she knows, took it hard at first being that she didn't know why she'd know his ‘hero’ form and not civil but after some explaining all was fine, how about you meet some of the other adentedts while i go find Toshinori okay”

“Okay!” He said switching back to Japanese

“You need to teach me English i couldn't follow the conversion at all” Katsuki says

“No problem, let's go to the group of four then the musicians okay?” 

“Sure” Katsuki says eating some more candy.

“Hey!” the group stops talking and looks at the two boys 

“May we help you?” the gruff man says

“We wanted to meet all the new people here!”

“And what side are you two from? Bride or groom” the blonde says cheerily

“I'm the son of the bridesmaid” Katsuki says

“And Im the son of the bride and groom” Izuku smiles in near all might vibrancy

“Well i can see you being Toshonori’s kid that's for sure” the greenette woman laughs, “why are they only now getting married if they already had you?”

“I'm Inko's son to his adopted son me and mom didn't meet him till, wow ten years ago, i was four at the time, and still was a better wing man then this one could ever be” he points to Katsuki 

“YOU WANNA GO” 

“Not really, lest save it till after the wedding to fight okay”

Katsuki crosses his arms and grumbles something about ‘wanting to blow shit up’

“But they wouldn't have known each other if I didn't step in, even if I didn't know what I was doing at that time” he laughs 

“Well i'm definitely want to hear that story one day, Im Nemuri Kayama and this is my boyfriend Hizashi Yamada” she points to the blond

“Yo” he says

“Hello Ms.Kayama, Mr.Yamada” Izuku says with a bow

“No no, Nemuri is fine” Nemuri says

“Same with me, call me Hizashi” Hizashi says

“Okay then call me Izuku”

“Just call me Bakugou i don't want my first name spread around”

“Oh your no fun” Nemuri pouts

“Hehehehe, can I zawa can I” the greenette woman says

Zawa? Sighs “fine only one joke okay”

“Bakugou after 3 seconds starts walking away and behind the corner” she barely waits for an answer

“..okay?” he says

“It Bakugou” he starts walking “Baku Going” he turns the corner disappearing from sight “Bakugan”

This makes Izuku, Hisashi and Nemuri bust out laughing with Zawa and the greenette only smirking 

“Ooo my god Im so glad that happened” he said as Katsuki came back 

  
“So what was that for?” as Hisashi explains Izuku goes over to the other two ‘

“Can I ask who you two are” he says

“Im Emi, Emi Fukukado” the greenette says “and this is my boyfriend Shota Aizawa” she hugs the gruff man that only sigh’s

“Us four are friends of Toshinori from work and now that we know he has such a cute kid we will demand to come over to his house” Nemuri says

“Well then hope to see you four soon, there another group I need to see” he says starting towards the musicians Katsuki walking back over to the snack table.

He approached the band and director “hello” he says with a wave.

“Hi, you must be Izuku I've heard so much about you” the purple haired woman says 

“You have?” he asks

“Yes your mother and I became quick friends over music when we started talking before she hired my band” she explained 

“Okay, well then can i ask who you are?” he said with a cocked head

“Oh where are my manners, Im Mika Jiro, musician and band director this is my husband Kyotoku Jiro lead guitarist and singer, the rest of the band are hire on's so you can find them out on your own, Oh and also my daughter is here, Hey Kyoka! Get over here”

“Yes mom” a girl in pink and purple dress, leather jacket and gloves, black stalkings, pink shoes and pink flower and her purple hair walks over 

“This is my daughter Kyoka Jiro, and this is Izuku Midoriya, i'm hoping you too can become friends” she smiles and goes back to helping the band set up 

“Soo midor-”

“Izuku, call me Izuku” he say as a bit of blush creeps onto his face

“Okay, Izuku, anything fun to do here or am i gonna be bored the whole time coming along for no reason” 

“Well knowing my parents are the ones getting married, id say yes there is fun things to do, including a zip-line outside, a karaoke room, video games, quirk power meter challenge, and a ton of junk food…. Ha- have you ever had a root beer float?”

“A what?” she asks looking at his toned mussels and fluffy hair with a bit of blush herself.

“Follow me” he says with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning how to pick up chicks from Dad-Might 
> 
> Root beer starting shit, or just cute green boi no one can say no to


	5. Moonlight Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of wedding... that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and dance with me"

“So I put ice cream in a cup, like this?” Kyoka says looking at Izuku

“Yes” Izuku says mimicking the same thing in his own cup “now slowly add root beer till the froth is just over the rim”

She slowly adds the soda until it overflows a bit “oh that fills faster than expected” 

Izuku giggles “yeah, you should have seen my first time making one, i was four so root beer went  _ everywhere _ ” he says as he cleans the side of her glass and the counter.

‘Damn it he's cute’ Kyoka blushed and grabbed the drink. 

After Izuku finishes his float he looks at her “so now you can drink it or eat it your choice” he says handing her a spoon

“O-okay” he takes a sip and she copy’s ‘were the hell was this when i was little?!’

“Good right?” the green boy smiles at her. Kyoka just nods and drank more.

“S-so you s-said there was a zip line here?” she said her cool persona cracking

“Yeah, I’ll show you, we can go after we finish our floats!”

“Y-yeah” she says smiling 

“So, how about we talk till then?”

“About what?” she looks at him taking another drink

“Anything really”

“Okay, how about… what's your quirk?”

“You promise not to laugh?”

“No promises” she says with a smirk

“Because that is reassuring, my quirk is called ADAM, in layman's terms it lets me change my DNA to make powers or give power to someone else, it's not just anything I've only found 9 powers i can make and i can only give someone one before it messes up their DNA, OH and ADAM can combine with the others quirk such as ADAM's Incinerate with my best friend's explosion quirk made it so he can use both separate or make napalm when using them together.”

“Um… why would I laugh at that?”   
  


“People usually think I'm lying or up playing my quirk” 

“Oh… that must suck” she says downing the float till she has to eat the leftover ice cream.

“Yeah but it's not too bad, oh and what's your quirk?!” he says like an excited puppy

“I-uh, my quark is called ear jack, i have audio cords as earlobes, they let me hear better and hear through walls,I can push my pulse through them too, not much but im going to try to be a hero anyway”

“Though walls?”

“Yeah” she plugs her jack into the wall “like this I can hear the other side of the wall”   
  


“Okay you can be a hero, three reasons . One, use full quirk, you can find civilians trapped in rubble or enemy Intel. Two, that is a solid steel wall and you just bore into it like it was nothing that on its own should get your into any hero course and three I see you can elongate them, have you ever used them like whips that would hurt a lot, not to mention your normal abilities. So yeah aim for the top”

“I-i never thought of it that way” she finishes her float

“Most people never look beyond the surface level power” he says downing the rest of his float. “But I know i'm going for UA.”

“Well then we might be in the same class, that is where I'm going to apply as well, it's the reason my folks moved here to musutafu ” she said with a blush. 

  
“Well i hope you make it in, and maybe we can hang out sometime, I've lived in musutafu my whole life so I know some cool spots" he says on there way to the outside observation deck.

“Wow” is all Kyoka can say as she sees the vast forest in front of her with small lakes and waterfalls littered in ‘this is almost romantic, wait no’ she shakes her head and looks to Izuku who is strapping a vest on 

When he's done he tosses her one “okay there's a sky lift back up “he points at the benches then are moving up the mountain and serving before going back down “meaning it will take longer to get back up so once we are back i'm going to take off, need to go help the groom with something”

Izuku buckles in and makes sure that Kyoka was the same “see you at the bottom” he says kicking off and rushing down the mountain. ‘Now or never’ she jumps and lets the cable hold her. She flys over miles in what has to be seconds.

“THIS IS AMAZING” she yells into the forest

When she reaches the bottom Izuku is waiting there for her, he helps her take off the vest and they both get on the lift “that was awesome, have you done that before?”

“Yeah this place is free to visit usually, we rented it out for the day so the only ones here today are wedding attendants besides today people from all over musutafu come here”

“You are definitely bringing me back here” Kyoka says looking out into the forest to hide her blush. 

At the end Izuku helps her down and they start to walk back inside when Izuku ducks and rolls away from… a flying old man?

“G-grand? Why are you attacking me”

“Just making sure your reflexes are still in shape boy”the old man ‘grand? Maybe it's his grandfather?’

he looks down at Izuku as he stands on a table. “Also i have no idea what room Toshi is in an im not missing him going crazy over every little thing, that will be better than any movie or TV show out there.” Grand laughs.

“Well i'm going to go there any way, oh and jir-”

“If I get to call you Izuku, then it's only fair that you call me Kyoka, okay” she smirks with only a hint of blush on her cheeks.

“O-okay so second floor second door on the left is the game room if you want to hang out there till i'm done escorting Grand to Toshi, I should be there in a bit” he leaves after getting a nod.

After the two are inside and away from Kyoka Grand speaks up “so is that your woman or something?” 

Izuku sputters and looks at Grand “n-no i just met her today, what the hell Grand?!” 

“Eh you looked into her and she the same so was just making a guess kid, now where is Toshi” Grand gets shoved into a doorway and when the door closes behind him he sees the mess that is his student.

Toshi is in an all white suit with a black tie that's not tied and one shoe is missing, ‘how the hell did he lose his shoe’ “hey Toshi, why are you a nervous wreck?” the man looks at his mentor

“Maybe because i'm getting married and trying not to royally screw everything up, I can't find my shoe can you help me?”

“You telling me ALL MIGHT can take out villains every day, can deal with  ** _HIM_ ** with a smile on his face but gets nervous over a woman” everyone in the room knows his secret and makes everyone freeze 

Everyone slow turns to Toshi and there's an awkward moment of silence 

…..

  
  


Its cut by Naomasa “Toshinori…. Grand has a point”

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Toshi’s expense

“It's not that funny” he says trying to defend himself

“Oh but it is dad, it is, you can fight anything… but my mom” Izuku says out of breath 

“Betrayed by my own son”

Grand spoke up“He has a point though, who in this room would go against Inko Midoriya soon to be Midoriya-Yagi” every one went quite at that 

“See your not alone Toshi, like i for one would never get near an angry Inko” Naomasa says

“Dude I won't even try to make her mad, and she is my mother, that says something” Izuku says as he finds the shoe

“Okay, I get it now give me my shoe” Toshi says and walks to Izuku

Who tosses the shoe to grand who tosses it to Naomasa and i becomes a 10 minute game of hot potato with the shoe, that is until Toshi used OFA at 1% to grab to shoe mid air without damaging his suit.

“Okay now that everyone has had their fun” he puts on the shoe and ties his tie “how about we all get ready for the ceremony?”

“Fine” pretty much everyone says but Izuku say the loudest. 

“You'll do fine Toshi just think of everything you did to get to this point, any you’ll see that you did everything right” Grand said 

“Okay well ill be in the game room until the ceremony, if you need me” Izuku walks out

“OOOH that's what i forgot, I think the kid has a crush” Grand says

“Wait what? Who? When?” Toshi says 

Grand laughs “well you’ll see if it becomes anything soon” 

** _________________________________________________________________________ **

Izuku walks into the game room to find Kyoka on a bean bag killing Kacchan in Call of duty. MW2 remastered. 

Now that was a sight to see 

Kacchan never losses in that game and he was down by 5 points

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I AM?!?” Katsuki yells

“I plugged my jack in and now I hear every moment as if it were happening around me so you can't sneak up on me” she said with a smirk. 

Katsuki stops looks at the girl and then at her controller “damn fine i'll just have to rush you then” 

It goes on like that until Kyoka wins by one point 

“In your face blasty boy” 

“The hell you call me!!” Katsuki yells “fight me again and we will see if that was just beginners luck!”

“Clam down Kacchan, hi Kyoka”

“Hi Izuku” Kyoka says

“Yo deku, come play with us”

And that’s how Ms.Jiro and Grand found them all playing games Katsuki on the couch, Kyoka and Izuku sharing a bean bag leaning on each other. After Mika took a few pictures to tease her daughter over later she let grand get the kids   
  
“HEY!, now that I have your attention, ceremony is starting, get out there or no cake for you three.”

They all scrambled to get to their seats and watch the full ceremony.

“And do you Inko Midoriya take Toshinori Yagi as your husband”

“I do”

“And do you Toshinori Yagi take Inko Midoriya as your wife”

“I do” 

“Then I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride”

After they kiss and everyone gets cake. The party goes into full swing as the music starts up and everyone starts dancing.

At this point Kyoka has a plan. She runs up to her father in between songs and asks for one to be played. “You sure you want to use your freebee on this song?”

“Yes dad just play it after the next okay” 

“Okay little miss”

As the next song starts see looks around for Izuku she needs to find him before this song ends and she found him right as the song came to an end 

“Hey Izuku, um do you want to dance with me on the next song?” Kyoka says ‘please say yes, please say yes’

“Sure” he says with a smile.

She grabs his hand as the music comes on, throws her jacket to a chair and pulls Izuku to her and they ‘somehow’ ended up dancing to ‘shut up and dance with me by walk the moon’ which was recorded by both mothers. And by the end they both were a red mess, but that wasn't all Kyoka had in mind

“Can we take a walk outside?” the green boy only nods and she pulls him out to the zip line and they both stand in the dim moonlight.

“I've.. had more fun then I've had in a long time, so maybe we can at least keep in touch maybe see if something happens” she sees how red the boy is even in the pale light “i'm not saying we have to be anything but to at least be friends and IF we become more then oh well”

“Y-yeah that sounds fine, here” he handed her his phone and she types her number in and sends a text though so she has his number. 

“Okay until next time Izuku” Kyoka say as she walks away with what she wanted

“Y-yes until.. Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you guys think i should add, powers, relations, ext. I'm open to suggestions cx


	6. An Electric Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here you go its some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have know idea what to put here this time??
> 
> Winter count down? 23 days till Christmas!

Izuku wakes up on his 15th birthday happy as anyone can be his two best friends are coming over and he gets to explain EVERYTHING to them

It's been hard having to lie to Kacchan was hard enough but Kyoka he had a harder time trying to lie to her both having to and the fact that she started being able to find all his tells

“Izuku, are you up?” his mother calls him from down stairs 

“Yeah I'll be down in a second” he throws on some jeans and a snug black t shirt, he will need to go shopping sometime soon

He runs down stairs and sees Toshi making pancakes

“Good morning my boy, you ready for the big day?”

“Lets see, gaining the power to go beyond, telling my two best friends about it, experimenting for hours on end, and cake… yeah i think i'm pretty ready” the greenette says with a smirk

“Seems like you have the whole day planned, save some time for your presents young man” Toshi says with a smile

“You sure your okay with telling them your All Might?”

“Quite sure, I trust young Katsuki and young Kyoka had proven herself trustworthy, now time for breakfast” the large man slides a plate stacked with pancakes in front of his boy.

  
  
  


An hour passes and a ring at the door shows that one of his friends are here so Izuku jumps up from the couch and opens the door 

“Kacchan!” 

“Dekiru! Whats up?”

“Just finished breakfast”

“So what are we doing today?”

“Well that's a secret for now” 

“Well I'll get going” Mitsuki said “see you later Katsuki”

“See ya, mom”

As she leaves Izuku pulls Katsuki inside 

“I have some Video games set up come on”

After almost 40 minutes there's an other ring from the door but this time Toshi goes to answer

“Mr. Jiro it's nice to see you” they hear him say

“Yeah, I'm just dropping her off cant stick around but here, something for Izuku”

“I'm sure he will love it, until next time Mr. Jiro, come young Kyoka the other two are playing games in the living room”   
  


“Kay” she said walking past Toshi and going to the two boys and sitting next to Izuku “yo”

“Hey Kyoka” Izuku smiles 

“I'll beat you this time jacks” Katsuki says tossing a controller to her

“Hmm for some reason I doubt that” Izuku says

“YOU WANNA GO DUKU”

Izuku head shots him “yeah first to 30 kills?” 

“Your on!”

Kyoka ended up winning with Katsuki in 2nd with 28 kills, Izuku had 21

“Dude were you going easy on us, your usually a lot closer” Katsuki seethes

“Just kinda distracted” Izuku says

“About what?” Kyoka asks tilting her head a habit she picked up from Izuku

“Well.. it's about time I'm honest with you two, but what i say can not leave this group okay” he waits for both to nod

“your ready to explain” Toshi says

“Yeah, can you start it” 

“Sure, young Katsuki, young Kyoka i have a question for you two, who am i”

“Izuku’s step dad?” Katsuki says

“Toshinori Yagi?” Kyoka says

“Both correct but there is another name that the world calls me” Toshi then buffs up filling out the slightly baggy clothes “ALL MIGHT” he poses 

“THE FU- HELL” Katsuki sees Inko looking at him with a devil's smile 

Toshi debuffs “I’m sure you have questions, first my quirk its called  **One for All** and it's like a torch one of the only quirks that can be passed down from generation to generation, and it gets stronger with each generation, upgrading their power and stockpiling all there power of each person to give to then next, I was born quirkless so I was given all the power in strength, and i will slowly get weaker from here on out, because i'm giving  **One for All ** to Izuku”

“So you're telling me, you Mr.Yagi are All Might and your going to give you quirk to Izuku to Upgrade his quirk and make him stronger than even you?” Kyoka says

“In a basic way, yes”

“Why?” 

“Are you saying he's not worthy of this power he gives more than anyone, including giving more powers to others. I believe he will be a great hero and be better than even me, thats why?”

“Good, I just wanted to make sure you saw his worth and weren't giving it to him just because he's your kid”

“Haha no I had other candidates but Izuku was the best i would have given it to him if he was quirkless and never known me till now” 

“W-was I a candidate?” Katsuki says

“Yes top five, you will be a great hero Young Katsuki , just try to keep your anger in check a bit more”

Kyoka snickers at that 

“Wait, when we got the merch, the reason you had it all of it was because it was your merch” Katsuki realizes

“Wow of all the things you put together that's what you find” Izuku laughs

“What else would you want me to say!”

“How about ‘All Mights my uncle’ because that's a thing” Izuku says with a smirk

“Wait…. All might….. Is technically my uncle HELL YEAH”

“So any questions?”

“Yeah how does Izuku get the quirk” Kyoka asks

“Well, first everything here you all can't say to anyone else besides the ones in this room could get people killed… Izuku included but with that I feel he is strong enough to take the quirk without any backlash so” he plucks a hair from his head “now Izuku to absorb my quirk you must absorb my DNA it's the same thing that my master did with me… you have to EAT THIS” he buffed up for the last two words

All three teens almost hurled at the thought of eating the number one heroes hair

“D-do i have to?” 

“If you want the power yes”

“Dude.. good luck” Katsuki says as he walks away

“Here goes nothing” he takes the hair and rolls it into a ball throwing it to the back of his throat and swallowing as fast as possible, and running to drink a full two liter of soda.

“i - I don't feel any different?” Izuku says breathlessly 

“It needs to digest before anything happens it should take a few hours about lunch time you should have the power, tell me if you feel anything” Toshi says

  
“Okay…” 

“Now lets do something I've been thinking about for a while” Katsuki says walking back into the room

“And what's that” Kyoka says 

“Give you some ADAM” he says with a smirk

“What? How would that be fun for his b-day?”

“actually, now that I think about it your quirk isn't combat oriented and to get in to the hero course you'll need a way to fight… plus taking notes will be a great pastime before I get my new powers” Izuku says

“Okay then… what do I do” Kyoka says looking at Izuku 

“Well we need to find a power that you would want”

“Well… what about Electro Bolt it might be useful and with my quirk being literally wires it should mix well” she said nervously 

Inko watches as the three figure out what they are doing

“So all you need to do is let the ADAM work itself you do nothing okay?” 

“Yeah so” she holds out her arm and he grabs it right under the elbow “Will it hurt?’

Katsuki jumps in “not really, just as much as getting a shot or something then you feel the power in your veins”

“Okay that sounds cool do it” and then all her veins turn yellow. Pulsing with power for a moment before fading.

“Okay I know what you mean by power wow” 

“So do you feel like you can do this?” his hand sparks to life with electricity.

“Maybe?” she pulls her hand back and launches lightning from her hand “okay thats a yes”

“Now put it in to your quirk” Katsuki says

She pushes the power into her quirk allowing it to merge “So like this?”

Both boys look at her in awe “what?”

“Um.. look in the mirror” Katsuki says as Izuku starts turning into a strawberry

She walks over to the mirror as sees why they both are acting so weird

Her eyes are a deep blue, like the whole eye everything is blue and the same colored streaks are in her hair. And it's not just her jacks sparking with the blue lightning but her whole body as if its running though her, the lighting is jumping around and arcing from one body part to the next pushing around like a circuit. Then she sees her mouth all the veins in the mouth are bright blue accented by her now black lips.

Honestly she thought she looked pretty cool, like amazingly awesome. 

“Wow” she says as she finishes appraising her new look

“Why does she get a power up like that? She looks badass!” a rolling pin hits Katsuki in the head 

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THOSE WORDS”   
  


“Sorry aunty Inko” 

“I got it” Izuku says

“Got what?” Katsuki asks

“I know why she has a different look and you don't”

“Oh and why would that be?” he says sassily

“Because she's a mutant, meaning when it pushed into her quirk it went into every bit of her quirk that means there's more of her thats quirk then you, because your an emitter! Meaning all mutants would get a full transformation and maybe transformation quirks would to, but emitters just mix”

“Thats crazy, but makes the most seance, at least until we find a way to prove it otherwise” 

“Okay so now lets test everything you can do”

“Where do we start” she says

After three hours the teens have found out what all Kyoka can now do and go to tell the Midoriya-Yagi’s 

“Mom! Toshi!”

“Aunty! Uncle!”   
“Inko Toshinori”

All three teens say at the same time

“Yes young ones?” Toshi says as he and his wife prep lunch

“So we added Electro Bolt to Kyoka and there's all we found one what it did because she has a mutant quirk!” Izuku passes a note book to Toshi

“Okay let's see”

  
  


Kyoka quirk/ADAM analysis 

  1. Exhibits full dynamic change in looks do to ADAM mixing with quirk

  1. Jacks now give off shock bolts (small bolts of lightning that stun opponents)

  1. Can now scream like present mic, thunder is what we decided to call it 

  1. Can now breath a super-heated and condensed bolt of lightning back it makes it so she cant use any electrical power for three minutes, we named it plasma bolt

  1. Can now hack into electronics using jacks

  1. Can now use jacks like tazer’s

  1. Can short circuit any electronic in a room or even building when plugging her jacks into the wall and firing a pulse shot into the building

  1. Now has a basic static around her that can jump to anything close enough

“Um ... seems it superchargers mutant quirks to the max” Toshi says looking at the girl “that's a power that could, with the right training, beat most of the top 50 maybe even some of the top ten”

“T-thanks” Kyoka says blushing? Does she blush black when looking like that? Looks cute?

Izuku shakes his head “Okay, so now we have that done, I think I feel something over powering me like a lake of ADAM that I could pull from”

“Then try pulling from it my boy” Toshi says clasping Izuku on the back 

“Okay let's try… Winter Blast, because it was the power I had” he focuses on Winter blast and the new source of power and let them mix until he let it loose, and the whole room freezes over with everyone's feet frozen to the floor

“I-I’m sorry I didn't mean to” 

“Dekiru, this is arctic ice like deaths finger type ice” he says as he melts the ice using Incinerate 

It breaks around Kyoka and never touches her, her new static doing that for her

Izuku uses a powered up incinerate that now uses blue flames to melt all the ice before it can do any damage.

“Sorry I guess this should be tested in a more controlled area”

“I'll start taking you to my agency if you want my boy, we can use the gym there”

“That will help”

“How about some lunch then cake and presents” Inko says

“Yeah” Katsuki says

** __________________________________________________________________________________________ **

During lunch Kyoka dropped her new form and dug into the fresh Katsudon made for them all while Katsuki put as much hot sauce in it as he could.

As Inko cuts pieces of cake everyone gives Izuku his presents

“Here” Katsuki shoves a stack of new notebooks into his hands, all hero themed.

“Thanks Kacchan” 

Inko hands her son a package from the Shields along with her gift, a new all might themed bedspread from Inko and a shield from the Shields the note on the shield read ‘ _ sorry we couldn't make it to the party, but this shield can be used in your hero costume, it straps on to your right arm and can fold in and out depending on how you position your arm’ _

_ _

And last but not least Kyoka gives him an acoustic guitar “you said before that you would like you learn how to play, so that's one of my personal guitars and the gift extended to me teaching you how to play” she says blushing slightly

“Thanks!” 

Inko passed out cake and after they all finished Katsuki started playing games to get an edge on Kyoka next time. While Izuku and Kyoka went into his room to practice playing the Guitar.

“Okay so try this” she strums a simple song (smoke on the water) and hands the instrument to Izuku. 

“Like this?”

“Almost the last note is open string” he tries again “yeah that's it!” 

“Yes!” Izuku exclaim’s

“Hey Izuku… I want to try something with my new power” 

The puts the local green been into nerd mode and he pulls his notebook from nowhere “what do you want to try, there should be more to explore but I can't think of anything else”

She turns into her new form and looks Izuku dead in the eye and completely deadpan says “you know you were mumbling when you said i was cute earlier” 

Izuku stops and looks up sputtering “I did-dnt m-mean it l-like th-hat, I-I mean I d-did but not that w-way, or maybe ididbutdontknowwhattodo-” 

She smiles “I like you to Izuku… and” she leans in and kisses him while he is frozen from her comment, static jumping from her to him and he chases the contact as she pulls back “your right i do blush black like this” she smirks

“I think I love you Kyoka, like... For a while. I was just to scared to admit it” he says doing his best impression of a strawberry

“I love you to Izuku” she says 

“Does this mean we are-”

“Yes, yes, yes we are together now” she laces their hands together

“Should we tell everyone” 

“Nah, lets them figure it out on their own, also” she picks up the guitar she slowly burns something into the guitar using her jacks shock bolts. She flips it around to show him

It was a heart with an ‘I + K’ in it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should we call Kyoka's new form
> 
> anything you guys want me to add plz comment below


	7. NO GODS OR KINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beach time any one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toshi is dumb, izu exe stoped working, and free runs, katsuki found a round about in cussing, kyoka is trying not to slap her BF

The next few months pass as Izuku and Kyoka get used to their new powers and relationship, they decided to not hide it but not to out right say it either. As Kyoka said ‘if they catch on then they catch on’

While Kyoka practices her new form she dubbed Storm Catalyst, opposed to Katsuki’s version Cataclysmic Storm which while cool was just a mouth full. Izuku has been working on getting control of One For All, he's about 8% and he wants about 20% before he does any combin- 

“Wait….” Izuku says coming out of his mind rant 

“What is it?” Kyoka who is over this Saturday both chilling on the couch in his living room watching movies.

“I just realized that my dad is an idiot” he says putting his hands in his face

“How so?”

“What's the first thing we had you do when you got your ADAM? same with Katsuki?”

“Um.. combine it with our quirk?” she tilts her head to the side looking at her boyfriend before her eyes go wide “wait, did he not… OMG he's a dumbass” she said almost dropping to the floor laughing

“Exactly, now let's go say it to his face” he says standing up 

  
  
  


“DAD!” he says running into the kitchen like a mad man

“What is it Izuku, did something develop?” the blond asks 

“Not since Return to sender” Izuku says

Return to sender is the only ADAM he has gained in a long time, it allows the user to; absorb the damage from attacks and project it as a ball of what the attack was made of, dealing heavy damage upon direct impact in a small radius. The more damage absorbed, the higher the damage of the projectile. Firing the ball at the scenery will instead deploy it as a stationary trap, exploding in a small radius for heavy damage upon detonation. But that's besides the point

“Then what do you need son?”

“For you to know your an idiot” he bluntly states

“Your just now noticing” Inko says from behind the man “I didn't tell him because I wanted to see how long both of you would forget”

“Okay one, mean. Two, true.” the greenettes lock eyes

“I have no idea what's happening but both of you just called me an idiot so I'm guessing I did something wrong?” Toshi says with his hand on his head

“Yes or more so you didn't do something! When you got your ADAM you used it once and that's it, right!” the boy says glaring at his father

“Yes, i keep it as an emergency back up so its not plane as day that I can do it, I still train with it but thats in my agency gym, your point is?”

“You never combined it with OFA, this is something that needs to be tested NOW” he says pulling his dad to the door “to the gym! Kyoka grab my-” he never got to finnish

“Got it Izu” she says handing him his notebook made just for ADAM. ‘ADAM EFFECTS #1’

“Have fun guys, and Kyoka dear keep them out of trouble” Inko calls from the kitchen

“I will, she says closing the door”

** _____________________________________________________________________________________________ **

  
  
  


“Okay so what do I do?” Toshi asks 

“I can't explain it well, I've never done it i will later on but it's too early for that right now I can barely take 8% without breaking my arms, much less OFA and ADAM together. Kyoka if you will”

“Okay, so when you activate your ADAM it feels like something your veins right?”

“Yes” he answered while making the target dummy next to him

“And your quirk you feel it in your core at the center of yourself, well try to push the veins into it. making a connection then it will kinda just merge” she says activating Storm Catalyst.

“So just, add the two together?” yellow veins and purple lightning corse his body.. Then the dummies “okay what happened?” 

“What the-” says the dummy 

“What?” says Toshi looking at the dummy, how are you talking

“I thought it transferred my conciseness at first like a body switch or teleport but switching with the Dummy” says the dummy

“So it copied your mind and body and made a clone rather than a hologram? How many can you make and can Dummy Might make any”

“Hmm. I tried the same thing but nothing, it feels like I have OFA but not ADAM” says Dummy Might

“I feel like I can” a 2nd Dummy Might appears 

“Now there's three idiots” Kyoka says wanting to see the reaction

“HEY”

“HEY”

“HEY”

All three Mights say at once

“Try to make a 4th” Izuku says while taking notes

A few moments pass “I can’t, feels like all my energy is gone when I try but the moment I stop its back”

“So two clones is your max, at least for now, can they de-shift?” Izuku asks

All three turn to Toshi’s civilian form “that's a yes” says the one in the middle, the real All Might, before they all buff back up.

“Are they equal in strength and quirk?” 

The two Dummies turn to each other and coiled in a brawl of the exact same moves bouncing off the others

And they both pull their arms back 

“TEXAS SMASH”

“TEXAS SMASH”

The real come at them with his own “TEXAS SMASH” only for the other two to be knocked back a bit

“They seem just slightly weaker, about 95% of me, but equal to each other”

“Well, now you can to that, like we really needed the #1 to be able to make clones because why not” Kyoka says with a teasing smirk

The clones disappear “that is an interesting power up”

“How about we spend the rest of the day training our forms while Izu tries to get another percent” she says leaning on said boy

“I feel like im starting to get better maybe it will be two present this time”

“Hmm, maybe… maybe not, we may never know unless we try” she finishes by looking at Toshi

“Fine we can stay, but I expect progress from both of you, there is about two years till your entrance exam but that will only creep up faster and faster as you get distracted, work on anything you can so you can make it in” Toshi smiled at the two “fight hard and go for the gold, oh and out of the three of you, yes i'll tell young Katsuki later, who ever gets the highest score gets a prize”

They both run the get an edge knowing that the #1 could have anything as the prize. 

“HAHAHA, that’s more like it” the blond says “now how about we work on reaction time”

  
  


** ______________________________________________________________________________________ **

  
  


The Three Teens get together a week later to discuss what their game plan for the Exam will be

“Okay so we know that we all can pass the written exam, we are bloody geniuses but the practical exam, it depends on what it is, UA keep quiet about that stuff so no one knows until after it happens” Katsuki says pacing around the room

“Yeah, studying together really helped but without knowing what will happen we can't focus on one thing alone” Kyoka puts her notes down

“Well we need as much progress as possible, we need to win top three. So how we need a way to work on strength and quirks more then with Toshi so we can push ourselves farther” Katsuki says stopping in front of his two friends

“How about.. No we cant” Izuku stops himself

“Can't do what, if you have an idea say it!” Katsuki yells back

“Dagobah Municipal Beach, it is used as an illegal dump and if we clean it up that should help with strength and endurance and we can work are quirks with my dad having a decent balance, I know not the best of ide-” the ninth user of OFA was cut off by his girlfriend

“what are you talking about that's a great idea, how soon could we get it done?”

“Well last time I looked at it was when I was fourteen and at that point with all three of us, just under a year, but looking at the newer picture it might” he shows the pictures from his phone“take up until the exam, over two years there is so much more now that they started cautioning it off” 

“Do you think we can finish it?”

“If we do it will be right before the exam maybe a few weeks before at most”

“Then what are we waiting for lets get started already!” Katsuki runs out the room and they hear a door slam

“Well he wants a head start” Izuku remarks

“yeah , let's see who can get there first then” she gives him a quick peck on the cheek before running out the door like Katsuki, knowing her green boyfriend would be malfunctioning for a few is the perfect time to get some ground ahead of him

  
  
  
  


Somehow she still ended up last

“How did you get here before me zuku?! I never saw you pass me” 

“My home town, like I don't know shortcuts”

“You were jumping from roof to roof again aren't you” Katsuki accuses him of

“You have now evidence”

“I DON'T NEED ANY WHEN YOU DO IT ALL THE TIME NOW”

“I do not”

“Everyday to and from school, and every trip or race” he pokes the greenette in the chest

“So he free runs every day?” Kyoka questions

“Yes”

“No”

They say at the same time

“Whatever, well we need to start if we are going to clean this”

“Wait hold up is that a bloody freakin truck, like a full truck is in there what the hell” the blond says pointing at a ford f150

“Dude look over there, its some old arcade games” Izuku says seeing some 90s arcade machines

“Maybe we can do more then clean this place up, maybe we can recycle some things” Katsuki says

“Okay were getting ahead of ourselves let's start and see from there” Kyoka says

They all start picking through the trash saving something, recycling and throwing away the rest

Izuku has made his way to a Harley David chopper that seems decent in repair, when he trips on some scrap metal and hits the wall of the stairs pushing a hidden button

The wall opens up to a glass tube that he slides down 

Its dark, cold and gives off a deadly vibe, and then he falls into a room lit with old fluorescent lights and a sigh the says ‘INTO THE CITY ALL GOOD THING FLOW’ above a tunnel

He walks into the tunnel and and sees a statue of a man with words around the base the read

  
‘NO GODS OR KINGS ONLY  ** _MAN’ _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hop you enjoyed and sry for the wait (new job)


	8. Fathoms Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes its life or death  
sometimes its vanilla or chocolate  
this time its kill or be killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW BASE

Izuku wonders the underwater “city” 

Looking around it looks old, decrepit and in disrepair, but still had electricity and a ton of posters the look to be around the 1990s to 2000s era 

The whole place had a steampunk vibe

He enters the “gatherer's garden” and sees a box

Small and beige the only thing significant it the red buttons that are on the side 

He clicks the first one and  _ “Hello and welcome to rapture” _

A tape recorder?

_ “For any new guests here in rapture,there are a few things you’ll have to know” _

That doesn't sound good

_ “I am Andrew Ryan last owner of rapture, and here we have… some problems, i'm dying so I'm making these recordings for the next to take my place, to own all of this city!”  _

_ “But you need to pass the tests, the 1st of which should be easy, if you can fight” _

There's a load crash and a door opens 

“ _ Good luck, your gonna need it”  _

A contorted person walks into the room with a hook in one hand and a gun in the other

“ _ I should explain, this is a splicer. Someone who wanted and did change their DNA to make there own powers, looks, intelligence and so on, but too much and they become what you see before you, a mutated abomination that seeks only to kill others to harvest their genetic powers”  _ the recording/ Andrew Ryan laughs

_ “Its kill your be killed here, if you live long enough there's another tape in my office, I'm sure you can find it” _

The ‘splicer’ runs at Izuku with inhuman speed swinging the hook at him, he takes a step back and pulls on ADAMs winter blast. Frost covers his hand as he readies to counter

“Calm down i don't want to hurt you-” he was cut off by the splicer jumping at him with the hook ripping his shirt

“H GAGAH” the thing roars

“I can't hurt someone!”

The things leg falls off and it aims the gun at him 

He dodges out of the way with a roll before the shot fires

“Okay maybe not so human,... I'm sorry but” he freezes the splicer and punches it with 10% OFA shattering it on impact

He leans down and grabs the gun “... i hope i don't have to use this” 

As he inspects it he finds its a 12 gauge shotgun with a modified grip

He turns to the door that's now open and back towards the door 

“If there's no way out, might as well go in” he says walking up to the door and past the decaying mess that it holds behind it, corpse upon corpse of what he resumes are dead splicers 

As he passes the corner he finds a wall mounted data pad the reads ‘10 splicers in this fathom’ 

“What is a fathom?” he pulls out his phone, no signal

He walks round till he sees an elevator, it reads fathom express on the top of it and the numbers are backwards with 1 at the top and counting down.

“So a fathom is like a floor but downward? Better clear the others before going down, these things are like zombies from those old movies and if no one knows there here before they get out” a shiver is sent down his spine from the thought

“Okay so 10 more how hard can it be”

** ____________________________________________________________________________________________ **

  
  


Very 

Very hard it can be very hard 

Two were behind locked steel doors, one was somehow glued to the ceiling and he can't even find the last one

He had to have been walking around for at least an hour and still cant find it

The splicer has to be here somewhere

He turns back to the start passing the lift

“I've scoured this whole floor… or fathom was it, and no sign of it”

He turns to the Data pad and sees the conformation of 1 splicer left

“It has to be somewhere!” he looks at the pile of corpses 

“it wouldn't…. Would it?” he activated incinerate and blasted the pile of bodies burning them all 

One stands up while on fire and rushes Izuku 

Who in turn lifts the gun and shoots the splicer in the head

“Hiding among the dead… not a bad tactic” he says turning to the lift and getting in

He clicks 2 and it goes down

When it opens his greeted to a giant ballroom with a few splicers roaming it.

Only the wall there is another data pad the reads ‘17 splicers in this fathom’

“13,14,15 well i only need to find 2” he takes a deep breath and charges in with 5% OFA and winter blast freezing ten and punching to shatter them

The others were crafty after seeing the brutal display and all ganged up to try and take him at once

Which was a mistake they all got clustered together and attacked a dummy leaving them open for a blot on lightning stunning them all as he unloads 4 shots into the group vaporizing them all

“Only two to find” he sets off to find them

He enters the hallway when he hears scratching from above, and damn it like these things needed to be even creepier 

They already were mutant zombie things that are semi-intelligent with some form of genetic engineering, but now there are ones that crawl on the ceiling like spiders

The spider splicer crawls till its right above Izuku and lunges down. Obviously trying to grab him, he stepped back and watched as what used to be it face smashed into the concrete. The shotgun blast was just for good measure 

And he continues down the line he finds a bay door “if it will be anywhere it will be here, now just to open the doors” he finds an open wiring nearby and examines it, looks to be the wiring for the door and puts a blot into it 

The door slid open

And Izuku hears… a whale? He walks inside to find a bay of what appears to be shuttles to take people back to the surface most broken but one in the back looks intact

As he makes his why to it, the sound of a drill catches his ear ‘maybe there's a mechanic or something here’ 

He passes a few more shuttles and… that is not a mechanic. Is all he can think as a hulking beast of a splicer stands before him in an old diving suit and a large drill for a hand. The 8 ports on its mask glowed yellow

‘Well Izuku you found the last one and a way to escape this place after what 3 hours of being here?’ he jokes to himself while sizing up the large splicer in front of him

He loads the shotgun with what little ammo he has left and uses winter blast to freeze the giant

It doesn't work, barely facing the beast

So Izuku pours his given power into winter blast, OFA empowering winter blast had more than the desired effect he needed and the same as last time he tried it. The room was now iced but the giant was still moving so Izuku pulls back his hand before throwing it forward and a flurry of ice and snow increases the giant

After 3 shots from the gun it shatters, leaving fathom 2 cleared

With help from incinerate the room melted and he set up the shuttle to take him up 

When he reached the surface his phone went off over 20 times all texts from Kyoka and Kacchan asking if he was okay, he couldn't say he was

Still in his OFA winter form which he now sees his reflection in the water, has silver eyes white hair and frost covering his whole body, he reaches down to touch the water and it freezes on contact.

He swings his legs over and drop ON the water, it turned to ice as soon as he touched it and he began walking to shore 

He soon saw the beach and his friends running around looking everywhere for something

It dawns on him that he's been gone for hours and they didn't know, so he pulls out his phone and calls Kyoka, it picks up before the 1st ring ends

“IZU WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU” a mix of anger and worry in her voice 

“Okay you would not believe me if I told you, but i'm walking on the water to you get Katsuki i need to tell you to something” he says before hanging up not wanting to deal with anyone after the day he has had

I need a therapist… and some ice cream… and a mechanic to fix up more pods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big daddy looking for his Daughter *whale noises*


	9. Definitely Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they don't go to Atlantis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make them over powered yes, do I regret it, HELL NO

“So you're telling me that you found Atlantis!” Katsuki yells at his best friend.

“I did not find Atlantis, it looks more like a slaughterhouse of decaying body's and monsters” he sighs as his friend's eyes only grow bigger with excitement. 

“But this form? Is it because of-” Kyoka starts

“One for All, yes it seems that it overhauled Winter blast in to” he jesters to himself “this” now that he had more time to look at himself he found that his eyes glowed slightly and his hair was straight rather than curly.

“Well it's a new form any you need to name it, old man winter?”

“Wha- no, why even ‘old man’”?

“White hair” his girlfriend says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, just no. plus I think I already have a good name” the greenette says.

The two teens look at the frozen boy expectancy for a minute before Katsuki face palms.

“Dammit Deku, what's the name!?” he yells in his friends ear.

“O-oh right, j-jack frost” he stampers out.

“That… actually makes sense, okay now what about your other supplies of ADMA mixed with OFA” Katsuki asks

“Well let's find out” he pulls his ADAM'S EFFECTS#1 from nowhere and starts jotting down everything about ‘jack frost’ including a sketch before setting it on a nearby fridge.

He pulls at his ADAM forcing inferno to the surface and while pulling OFA at the same time. 

His veins are on fire, quite literally, his eyes turn orange like that sun and his hair is now fire, all his veins are blood red with embers, and the ground on which he stands is no longer sand but a charred blackened glass. As Izuku breaths he sees flame dribbling out his mouth.

When he tries pushing out power rather than fire he makes plasma.like a tiny sun being held in his hand, super heating the air around him for a second before shutting off the transformation so he won't burn his friends.

A wave of exhaustion hits him like a bus as he falls to the ground, only his head landing on the soft sand as the rest of his body falls on the platform of glass.

It was hard to breath, then again he might have destroyed all the air around him. Izuku sees Katsuki and Kyoka breathing just fine, so… quirk exhaustion? Possibly two new transformations in less than an hour could do that to someone.

As his girlfriend and best friend try to coach him to breath right he rolls over on the smooth black glass and throws up a red tar like substance.

“What the hell was that?!” the Blonde yells in outrage

Izuku's ability to breath slowly comes back to him.

Only then does he realize Kyoka is rubbing small circles on his back while looking at him with worry in her eyes, bless her soul because with what he is about to say she will be it.

“I.. i thinK” a fit a coughing later “I think that was quirk exhaustion and quirk shock, from messing with my DNA too much… I'll only be able to do one transformation a day IF that maybe a week, just something I have to test, but never back to back…. Well not as I am now at least”

“Yeah, if I see you doing that again, I'll kick your ass when you can breath afterward.” Kyoka hits his shoulder for emphasis.

“Yeah,yeah whatever. Here's what's important, what are you going to name that form deku!”

It only takes a moment as Izuku makes the connection to one of his favorite games (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) “...Blaze, that form is called Blaze”

“Okay now that we have all that done let's go to Atlantis!” the explosive boy jumps up and starts looking for the entrance near the walls of the steps. 

“It not Atlantis, it's called Rapture and lets wait till we get the beach cleaned before going down there, so we can use the clean up as an excuse to get away” Izuku says grabbing the blonde by the back of his shirt and dragging him back to the clearing. “Plus we have no way back up until we get a mechanic to fix the pods”

“But secret hideout!?!” Izuku’s best friend who is sixteen going on seventeen is complaining like a four year old… then again he never grew up after getting his quirk did he.

“Later on yes but we need to focus on what we can do right now, that includes clearing the beach and looking for a mechanic we can trust so we can fix the pods” The greenette sighs pinching the bridge of his nose.

“FINE… let's get this done as soon as possible so we can check out and clean out our new hideout.” the blonde says with determination. 

“Okay, sso where do we start?” Kyoka joins in.

‘I haven't thought that far’ Izuku takes a moment to think over his options. “How-... how about we start by cleaning around the stuff we want to keep and stack it all together while throwing away the trash?”

Two of his favorite people in this world look at each other before each giveing a thumbs up. 

  
  


By the end of the day the three teens had a clearing around the truck Katsuki claimed as his. It was about ten foot in diameter and barely fit the truck, but they filled the back with other trinkets they picked out while the ashen blond cleaned out and around the (what they found out to be) 2020 Ford F150 Raptor as Katsuki called it. It is apparently an american truck from before quirks.

Piled in the back is an assortment of items from cleaned up guitars and cook books (Kyoka) to a working PS4 and enough arcade games scattered around the truck to fill a small warehouse.

Just outside of the clearing were three piles, one of scrap, one of plastic and the last being any broken electronic they found.

As it started getting dark the three looked over there work before they jog back to the midoriya’s. 

“You think we will be able to get this done early?” Katsuki asks suddenly

“Ah- well maybe, if we keep finding stuff to reuse and clean up then maybe only a year.. But that's wishful thinking” Izuku says before standing and helping Kyoka up.

“You know, I don't know how I missed you two getting together your obvious as all yell” the ash blonde says completely monotone as Izuku does his best strawberry impression and Kyoka turns neon.

Katsuki barks out a laugh and jumps up and the three walk back in relative peaceful silence.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Katsuki walked home while Kyoka’s dad picked her up and she recounts the events of the day… minus the rapture thing.

Leaving Izuku to run over his nightly routine.

The greenette jumps on to his computer when his parents go to bed, deactivating his IP, he sends out in ad on the internet.

  
  


Mechanic needed

No pay, but loads of scrap metal and tech trash to work with.

Reply for details. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Over the next few weeks more and more of the beach is cleared. 

The clearing is almost thirty feet in diameter now, almost filled with games, tech, instruments, books and for Katsuki “Anything that is cool enough” a basketball hoop and some old fireworks the Izuku swears are illegal. 

The scrap pile has a decent amount piled onto it.

The few people that have replied to the AD turned it down without a second thought when they heard it was even near any trash heap.

Katsuki groans “why are we still cleaning when there is something below us that could be a treasure trove of amazing!?”

“Monsters” Kyoka says simply “level up then we'll talk”

Izuku hefts a fridge full of other trash over his head using the new limit of 10% OFA. 

“Well how about this, hundred foot clearing and a mechanic and ill take up down deal?”

Katsuki starts moving faster rather than answering.

“Well that's one way to shut him up” Kyoka giggles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Two more weeks pass and the group is at fifty feet of clearing.

“HALF WAY THERE” the explosive blonde yells

“Well, we still don't have anyone that can fix the pods, but at least Zuku got the one from the ocean so we can see if the one we get can fix it at all.” 

Said boy tosses a few pieces of scrap into the pile. “Yeah ‘jack frost’ is a lot more useful than I first thought… maybe we should take next week off?”

“WHAT!?!? Why should we?” an explosion rips up sand.

“A week of quirk and ADAM training, we can find more ways to use are powers so we are better when the exam comes around”

“... that...fine, but when I'm not training I'll still be cleaning”

“That's fine with us, right?” Kyoka nods at Izuku’s question.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The next week was event full, while the clearing only jumped from fifty to fifty five, each teen made progress on their quirk and ADAM.

  
  


Katsuki found a new aspect of his quirk, he can control output of light, sound and smoke from his explosions. He used this to make a flash bang and smoke screen. Along with that he made three super moves as Toshi said something along the lines of “a super move can force even the strongest of opponents down, and never assume your stronger”

The first is _ Howitzer Impact _ \- This move is the strongest move in Katsuki's arsenal, which involves Katsuki taking to the air, and then using explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado. This tornado builds up oxygen to fuel the incoming explosion. After colliding with the target, Katsuki releases the powerful aforementioned explosion. (Kyoka compared the effectiveness of the technique to that of an actual missile.) He also can release the fueled explosion in midair, without having to make contact with the target.

The second is (Armor Piercing)  _ AP Shot _ \- Katsuki stretches out one of his hands and uses his other hand to form a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand. Katsuki then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Katsuki creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce solid concrete and dent plated steel.

The third is called  _ Infuse _ \- in which he infuses his ADAM in to his normal explosions making the blasts stronger and more physical than his normal explosions, Katsuki can also infuse his other two super moves making the  _ Panzer impact  _ that makes Katsuki a human tank shot, infusing napalm into the smoke to the point he is a mass of fire and death hence Panzer. While the AP shot becomes the  _ Panzerknacker  _ or (Tank Cracker)  _ TC shot _ , is just a better AP shot, reinforced to the point that on average it can break 140mm of RHA (Rolled Homogeneous Armouror) that it hot rolled steel on top of 508 mm (20") of concrete thus its name.

  
  


Kyoka gained more control over her Storm Catalyst and found a way to mix her heartbeat with her electricity making it beat faster and forcing her whole body into overdrive. But she can only use it for a few minutes at a time or it starts to break blood vessels making her bleed internally.

Using this she can input his jacks into speakers and fry the systems allowing her to force her faster heartbeat through the amps higher than regulations allow, making sound waves that resemble thunder, fitting that she named her only super move so far Thunder Crack.

  
  


Izuku has raised from ten percent to eleven and has mixed with one more ADAM, Insect Swarm, mixing with OFA made the most dramatic change yet, his skin turns yellow and his eyes just black, with for spider looking appendages on his back that can retract into his body. He fond that he can not only command the insects he makes but also infuse them with more DNA by placing one within another animal (done on accident as he attacked some trash with them and they borrowed into a crab that was under the pile) and they came out with red carapace and small pincers along with being a little larger. He tried with his normal insects and found that didn't work, so he named the form KYTINN from MKX back in 2018 CE.

Before the quirked era. QE. which started over three hundred years before when the first kid was born with a quirk, a simple one that let him glow when happy. Although nothing compared to now in 326 QE.

All in all it was good progress for the three of them.

Izuku stopped writing in his journal named ADAMS EFFECTS.

“Zuku come on we're starting cleaning again!” his girlfriend calls for him.

“I'm on my way!” he calls back.

____________________________________________________________________________

Mei Hatsume. Considered herself a genius, but when her parents takes away all her scrap and materials until she goes out and has a “social life” she started getting desperate until she stumbled upon an AD for a mechanic that does not for money and she almost scrolled passed it until she saw that whoever was putting out this ad was paying in scrap and tech trash. 

Going out, building shit, and getting stuff to build more.

She couldn't send a reply fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED
> 
> and if u have any suggestions do be afraid to ask. just tell me if u want a shout out or not, if i end up using your suggestion.


	10. A New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo: TRUCK
> 
> everyone else: FUCK THAT WE WANT TO LIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so no real plot this chapter it more so filler but its a good set up for the next that has a return character from earlier on. (can anyone guess)

Izuku woke up to an alarm he almost never heard ‘someone replied to my ad’ his mind supplied as he dragged himself to his computer and opened up his email and sure enough a message is there ready to read.

He clicks the inbox and pulls up the message.

  
  


Dear. whatever you name is.

I saw your ad and for scrap i'll do nearly anything, so as long as I don't have to walk more than three hours i'll do it. Your ad says there is possibility of new and exciting tech and I hope it lives up to it.

Your new genius “Mei Hatsume”

  
  
  


‘Well, that was something’ he pulls up a new draft and sends and email to “Mei Hatsume”

  
  


Hello Miss Hatsume, I'm sure the tech will suffice your ambitions but the walk is the dependent. We are set up at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. if it is out of your walking zone I might be able the pay for train rides to and away from here.

  
  


With high hopes Izuku Midoriya.

  
  


He felt that it is well said and hopefully gets her on there team but he can never be to sur- a ding from his computer distracts him. ‘She already replied?’ he looks down at the corner of his screen to check. `It's three in the morning does she even sleep?!?’ he thinks to himself.

  
  


HEY zudoriya or whatever

You're talking about the beach that's covered in trash somewhere in Musutafu right. I'll be there at nine am if so. It is about 15 minutes from my place.

Ps. just call me Mei

He types fast so he can get back to sleep. ‘If this is how she always is then i'll need my energy later.’

  
  


Hello Mei

Yes that's the one and I hope that it works in both of our favors, and if you're not fond of the trash don't worry me and two others are cleaning up the beach and already have a decent scrap pile.

See you later 

Sincerely midoriya.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________

Mei got a good power nap in the hours between the last message and the time she got ready to go.

“Mei, where are you going?” her father, Mareo Hatsume, a man with straight pink hair and golden eyes.

“Out, finding that ‘social life’ you and mom were talking about, can't that stuck in my room can I” the relative sass in her voice doesn't go unnoticed by her father but before he can call her out her mother with brown curls and zoomed silver eyes, turns the corner to usher her out the door.

“It's great that you're taking initiative about this and finding friends, as long as you're back by dinner I'm fine with it now run along” Machi Hatsume while intelligent she is also dense.

“Okay bye mom, bye dad.” She steps out the door with a small backpack full of her tools hearing a sigh from her father as the door shuts. 

“That was lucky” the pinkette pulls the straps on her bag tight and sets out on a jog with her phone showing her the way to the beach, she never was really good with directions.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The smell of salt water and decay fills the air as always closing in on a seventy five foot diameter clearing and a mechanic on the way promoted Izuku to get there early, not like the other two were complaining about the clean up.

He didn't tell them about Hatsu- Mei, he didnt tell them about Mei to try and keep Katsuki on the steady path rather than him blowing up as much as possible just to get down to Rapture.

The work went for a bit with a few tokens and items added to the pile around the truck as they all worked to get to their next goal. 

“EARS!” Katsuki yells and the other two cover their ears as he lets out a few explosions to burn the trash that they had thrown in a hole they dug, the idea came from Toshi. Made so they can get more done without having to wait for a garbage truck to pick up the overflowing dumpster. 

Of Course All Might helped give the kids cleaning a beach he used to visit with some temporary quirk licence.

The smell of burnt trash hits his nose and he takes his hands off his ears only to clamp one over his nose. “Hey can we get some incense over here” The greenette yells as the ash blond digs in his bag for a few sticks to place around.

“All I have left is cinnamon so deal with it” a small spark and three incenses start burning, one set near the hole an other on the truck and one in between the other two. “Better?”

“Thanks Kacchan” “thanks blasty” 

“So if your ‘Kacchan’ whos Midoru” the blond whips around to see a pink haired teen about the same age. 

“Who the hell are you” small explosions rip under his hands.

“Mei Hatsume, local genius and inventor. Here opan request for a mechanic” she pulls a pair of steampunk looking goggles out of her bag and pulls them over her face.

“Wait, mechanic” Katsuki looks at the girl then at Izuku “deku, WHY WAS I NOT TOLD YOU HAD SOME ONE ON THE WAY” 

“Oh quiet, I was trying to surprise you, Mei as she wants to be called, replied at like three this morning.” The greenette rolls his eyes at his friend's antics as he walks up. 

“So what am i working with.” Hatsume says not caring for the banter between the other two.

“Well we have a few porgets, first is the truck in the middle”

“Easy”

“A few games around it”

Her eyes landing on the arcade games she zooms in “might have to do a few upgrades”

“And lastly the escape pod from rapture”

The steampunk looking Post World war one pod that works on who knows what comes into her sight. “You said Rapture. What is Rapture?”

“Well think that but an entire city” the pinkettes eye widen “you can mess with anything you need to fix that so we can go up and down when ever we want”

“Up or down, is it in the sky?”

“Nope, it's an underwater city, like Atlantis,” Katsuki jumps into the conversation.

“It's not Atlantis,” Izuku says face palming.

“But it is going to be our secret hideout” the blond says.

“When we clear the splicers” Kyoka joins in.

“Splicers?” Mei gets everyone's attention with that.

No one speaks for a minute.

It's Izuku who breaks the silence. “There monsters that use to be human”

“Like zombies,” Katsuki adds.

“He kinda right, they found a way to modify their DNA, they pushed the limits until they died… then kept going, the only thing we can do to help is”

“Kill them, there's no way to bring them back to how they where” Kyoka says

“So.. you want to take over a place that is full of zombies made from DNA mutations” The golden eyes jump to each face.

“Yes, I was given the challenge by the one who made the splicers. He's dead but left tapes for whoever finds his city, I want to find out what he did and see if anything can help the rest of the world” Izuku says, his hair covering his eyes.

“I'm in, but i am not killing anything, just when it clears i'll go in” 

“There's fathoms, they are like floors but in reverse, going down rather than up. I have the first few fathoms clear all the way down to the escape pod bay so you can set up shop there” Izuku explains

A deep breath “okay so i'm going to start on the truck, oh and my payment of scrap and teach trash?” 

“Those two piles are what we separated and we will add as more is cleaned” Kyoka says with a thump over her shoulder.

The piles were more than Mei had seen in one place but given the location she can guess why. She walks over to the truck and Starts the preliminary check as the others start cleaning again. And that what the next few weeks leading into April are, Mei working on the truck and the others cleaning.

___________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The group meets at the beach perusal but before they can start working Katsuki has to brag.

“Read 'em and weep” he says, holding up a plastic card.

“No way in hell they actually let you of all people pass?” Kyoka almost keels over laughing.

“If you're as bad at that as you are at keeping your anger in check, I'm not finishing the truck” Mei threatens. The three people here are the closest to what she can call friends, even if she still says acquaintance to them and her parents.

“Guys he's actually not that bad of a driver just a bit of road rage, but that should be obvious” Izuku snickers.

“HEY!” 

“So we can all agree the Katsuki has an explosive personality?” Kyoka’s joke makes them all spiral into bomb jokes with the blonds being emphasized by explosions.

“Okay okay, so Katsuki only got it because of the truck and it's an early birthday present from his mom, his birthday is in three days” the greenette spills.

“Oh, that reminds me when's your birthday Mei?” Kyoka asks.

“Um the date, april 18th, but i never pay attention to date or time so even now i just don't know how long until then i just wake up one day with my parents being extra nice and presents before jumping back to my everyday life” she says with a bit of blush on her cheeks as if it was embarrassing to say it.

“Well I have an idea now” everyone turns to Izuku. “How about we all meet up early tomorrow and do something a bit different, a surprise if you will. But first we need the truck finished” 

“Oh that won't be too hard now, it runs smooth and it's all cosmetic now, so cleaning it up and painting, detailing the inside and so on. If we all work together we can have it done by the end of the day.” Mei says out loud even though it looks more like she is thinking.

“Then what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road” the blond jumps to it and pulls everything out of the tail gate and pulls out his phone to send a text and put on music.

Mei says as she fills a bucket with soap and water from a spigot near the stairs.

Izuku starts cleaning the inside as the girls start washing the front. 

_______________________________________________________________

A limousine pulls up and All Might step on to the beach with a gift in hand. After researching the trucks past owners they found that the reason it was dumped was because an american that moved to japan fell ill and didn't sell it when no family came to pick it up the bank just tossed it out without a second thought.

With the presser of All Might asking the bank if they could gift the truck to the ones who found it and restored it, he was able to get not only the registration for the truck but also a lot of cosmetics for free, such as new seats and seat covers, steering wheel cover, and paint and a two year warranty.

All in one bag all sighed and ready to go, with the okay from Izuku and Katsuki asking for car paint as a birthday gift (red, black and silver) he guessed that the truck was on the filan stage and was bringing Katsuki his gift early. 

When he walks up he sees four teens three he knows well and one he has seen a few times as when he has dropped off the other or picked them up, on the rare occasion that they don't walk there.

But that was glimpse or side eyeing her when she's working on the truck. There are a lot of times when he wanted to approach her to learn what type of person she is. Not that he doesn't trust his son but he would feel safer knowing what's going on. 

“YOUNG BAKUGO” He shouts when he sees the boy.

“YO! You brought the paint?” The excitement in the boy's eyes reminded him of the first time he gave the boys merch. 

“THAT AND MORE” he hands over the bag and Katsuki dumps it out and zeros in on the legal registration. 

“No way, you got me the rights to the truck!?” a small crackle of an explosion sounds in the air.

“YES, AND SEATS PLUS COVERS ALSO SOME CLEANERS FOR THE INSIDE AND WINDOWS ALONG WITH THIS” All might pulls a set of all might themed fuzzy dice out of his pocket “THEY ARE CUSTOM MADE JUST FOR YOU” 

The crackling stops as Katsuki grabs the dice. All Might can smell cinnamon but can't tell if its from the blonds quirk or the incense that are placed around. “Thank you”

“Zuku, why's your dad yelling?” a scent pinkett says while still under the truck doing final adjustments. 

Everyone stops, All Might looks at his kid whose eyes are wide. “Mei come out for a minute” 

“Just one more bolt and I'm done so give me a bit” she says back and no one can muster up anything until she slides out from under the truck and dusts herself off. “So what's needed guy-” the rest of her sentence was cut off as she saw All Might standing in front of her.

“YOUNG HATSUME< DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT YOU SAID” it's at this that Mei snaps back to life, seemingly finding out what was happening.

“No way, NO WAY! Okay okay okay…” she takes a deep breath “so do to me getting really into my inventions i learned how to recognize people from there tone and speech pattern. I've heard Mr. Yagi call Katsu ‘young Bakugo before and my mine supplied that fact before the voice itself therefore i made the jump” 

A few quick breaths and she continues “I never realized it before because i've never seen anything to make me question but after hearing that pattern from you I can guess that All might and Mr. Yagi are the same person, even if I didn't know you were All Might when you walked up because I assumed it was Mr. Yagi from the way you were talking, now I promise not to spread this around but can I ask one thing?”

“WHAT IS IT YOUNG HATSUME” if it wasn't for living with Izuku he wouldn't have understood that, but time has trained him.

“Can I get your Autograph” She holds up her goggles that she wears everyday.

“SURE, LEAST I CAN DO FOR YOU KEEP THIS QUITE” he quickly signs the goggles and deflates to his normal form, hair going poofy and features more of a model then the rugged hero everyone knows “i'm sure you know the consequences in knowing this” his one size to big shirt blows around in the wind.

“Well first villains would attack you when you're home, along with hurting Zuku or your wife to get to you. So yeah I'm not saying anything Zuku, Kyo and Katsu are the closest things I have to friends. That and I'm going into UA as a support major” she grabs the goggles and looks at them with a smile before putting them back on.

“Yes now, I have to go and I'm trusting you'll keep this secret, have fun tomorrow i've already been informed on what’s happening” he turns to leave but Mei steps in front of him. 

“Wait, they don't tell me what's happening can I at least get a hint?” The pleading look in her eyes almost cracks him but knows it to be a surprise he holds out.

“Just have fun young Hatsume” with a small smile he buffs up and walks back to the car.

“Come on, we have the paint now we can get this done so I can drive home, I'll even drop you all off if needed” Katsuki says picking up some black paint and starting the first coat.

“Sorry but I enjoy my life, I don't want to die yet. Plus my dad is picking me up” Kyoka says putting up twin middle fingers when Katsuki growls at her.

“Yeah I live the opposite way and like the walk, it gives me time to plan out inventions. so yeah I'm going to pass as well” Mei grabs the silver and starts on the trim.

“Guess you can drive right home” Izuku says, grabbing the red as Kyoka grabs the tape and they mark and paint out a grande pattern across the truck.

“What you too Deku!” the smell of cinnamon and a loud crack sounds from the front.

“Well i'm not going to let Kyoka walk on her own” Katsuki’s face drops the anger to a scowl 

“Okay true.”

“Does Katsu have a girlfriend?” Mei asks, for once Katsuki turns red with something besides anger. Izuku burst out laughing.

“Not that i know of why you interested Mei” Kyoka teases

“No, I just thought that if he did he would calm down and not be so angry all the time” she said bluntly.

Izuku is going histarical.

“Don't you say shit DEKU!” Katsuki yells.

“He can't have a girlfriend,” Izuku says when his laughter finally stops.

“Why not” Mei asks.

“Mr. explosion murder king, thats his impromptu hero name by the way, is gay as all hell” Katsuki closes his eyes and waits for the backlash. There's a reason he only told his parents and the Yagi-Midoriya’s.

“Oh… that actually makes a lot of sense, cool I guess” Mei says

“Yeah, now let's get this truck done,” Kyoka says, leaving Katsuki to sigh in relieved before they work to finish the truck.

They all go their separate ways with Hatsume on her own, Katsuki in his new truck, the couple walking together as they each head home with one still wondering what tomorrow will hold.

“Guess I can't compile if it's my friends… huh, guess I do consider them friends now” a smile creeps on to Mei’s face as she finishes her walk home and recounts the days event minus the Yagi/All Might thing to her parents, even using the term friends on a few occasions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoined and comments are always welcome.


	11. Happy Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shhhhhh don't spoil it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa posted time 4:38 AM cx

“You sure this is okay? It is Mei we are talking about what if she… you know geeks out to the extreme and freaks her out?” Kyoka says as she enters her boyfriend's room.

“I know her better than anyone but her dad, so I can say that if things go well shell geek out as well” Izuku rubs the back of his head while spinning in his chair.

“And if things don't go well?”

“Mei is in for a fight for her life”

“That's reassuring, well let's get going we need to be at the beach in ten minutes” Kyoka says, slipping back on her shoes at the front door.

“Yeah yeah, lets get that over with M should be at the agency at seven but the movie is at eight and after that there's the trampoline park and lastly the mall, with Mei never having a birthday party with friends it should be a fun day no matter what” the rambling is more understandable now and Kyoka thinks she got at least 80% of what he said.

“Let's get going or i'll confess Inko not to cook Katsudon for then next year”

“You monster”

“Nope, your monster” with that the two walk outside and jog down to the beach where Katsuki was waiting in a freshly polished truck.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mei’s parents woke up early because it was their only daughter's birthday and they wanted to make sure that she got a full breakfast before she took off to her friends. What they didn't expect was for said girl to be up already ready and eating a granola bar walking to the door.

“Honey” Mei turns to the sound of her mother's voice “why are you up so early today?”

“Oh I'm sorry if I woke you but.. My friends said that there was something special today and that I should show up early” Mei says with a bit of frustration “no matter what I said none of them caved so I still don't know why today is any different”

Her mother winks at Mareo “Oh I don't know, we'll have fun and tell me what all happens today! Oh and dinner will be ready by the time you get back”

“Will do, see ya later dad, bye mom” her parents wave her goodbye.

“Machi, why did you let her go if you planned out the meal already?” 

“Somethings are more important than tradition, love, and sometimes friends can set a better pace than we can” his wife smiles and he caves and makes himself a bowl of cereal.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Mei runs up as the other two approach the truck. “So do i get to know what's happening now?”

“Not yet,” Kyoka says teasingly.

“Shut it and get in, we don't have much time” Katsuki yells.

They all jump in with Mei in the passenger and the couple in the back. “I hope that liance means something because I don't want to die” Mei says as she buckles up.

“Of Course it is, i'm not bad so let's go” the ride itself wasn't bad but Katsuki seething when someone in a sports car cuts him off was more intense then it should have been.

“Okay so stop number one” Izuku says. 

“So there's more than one place, what are we doing here?” Mei cocks her head to the side and Katsuki has to mentally slap himself that Izuku has made yet another person pick up on that habit, not that he was any better.

“Picking someone up,” Kyoka says.

“Who?” They open the doors as Mei looks up to see the All Might agency sign on the building she's walking into. She follows the rest making sure to look around as she takes in the view around her, pro heros and sidekicks each with unique costumes and support items.

Izuku leads the way and pushes open a set of doors leading to a conference room. He holds a brown haired man in a simple suit and lab coat and a blonde girl in a pink shirt and blue jeans at the table in the center messing with what seems to be a giant po-go stick.

_ “Yo melissa, whats up”  _ Izuku says in perfect English. 

_ “Not much, just messing with this until you got here, we all ready to go?” _ _   
  
_

_ “You know it?” _

“ _ Okay _ , Hello my name is Melissa Shield and I'll be here for the rest of the year and hopefully get into the UA support field.”

“Wait Shield… as in David Shield?” and the man who had his back turned to them hung up the phone. 

“You rang?” *Mei.exe has stopped working*

“Yup, this is my uncle and cousin, uncle David meet Mei Hatsume, and Mei meet Melissa. David's Daughter”

“I-its an Honor to meet you two” she bows. 

“Likewise, I've heard from my nephew that you plan to be one of if not the leading company for Hero Support gear in the future. But I do have to ask if you know the dangers of becoming a supporter to heros?”   
  


“Sir with all due respect, i can do little to nothing to help the world but my babies.. Um inventions and the one way i can make a difference so yes i know the danger but i don't care” mei says trying to pull herself together at meeting her idol.

“Good, honestly i don't really want to leave my daughter in japan rather then I-Island but as long as Izuku holds his side of the deal i'll be okay with it”

“What deal?” Katsuki says    
  


“Before the exam i give her adam and train her on the basics so if something happens she can fight”

“Oh, reasonable. Japan isn't crime free like I-Island so having a defense that you can't forget at home is always good”

  
“My thoughts exactly Bakugo”

“So what adam are you getting?” Kyoka says leaning on the table that Melissa was working at.

“Don't know yet, don't need it right now traveling with you all” she says with a smirk.

“DAMN RIGHT” Katsuki yells 

“Ok ok let's get going before we miss the movie” Izuku says

“Movie? That's what we're doing?” Mei’s eyes scan the group.   
  


“Well the first of a few things let's get to it” Izuku leads the way out the door each saying goodbye to David with Melissa hugging him and Mei bowing to the man.

“You have to be kidding me,” Mei says as she sees Katsuki jump into the driver seat. “They really let you get a license” everyone else burst into laughter as Katsuki grumbles something about murder.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The group pulls up to the theater with Izuku and Katsuki jumping out of the front as the girls get out of the back. 

“So what movies are up right now?” Katsuki says, pulling out his wallet.

“I think it's a throwback week” Kyoka says 

Mei runs up and checks each movie. FireBreather from 2010 CE, Into the spider verse from 2018 CE, Moana from 2016, Lilo & Stitch from 2002 CE, Big Hero 6 from 2014 CE and lastly TinTin from 2011 CE. not only all before the quirked era but also all in the gold age of animation from 2000 to 2020.

The others glance over the movies and make some small talk about them but really don't even try to decide already knowing they are just going to watch whatever Mei wants to see.

“Oh what about Big hero 6? i heard about it but never seen it, is it true that the main character is an inventor?” Mei says while bouncing on her heels.

“Oh I believe so maybe we should watch that one?” Melissa says with a smirk.

“Sounds good to me” Kyoka twirls one of her jacks.

“Really?!” 

“Oi, I already got the tickets, let's go” the male blond says.

“Wait what mov-” Mei tries to ask.

“Big hero six, no hurry up” the skip in Mei’s step and smile on her face as they bought their snacks and walked to the room where they were playing the movie made everyone smile, even Katsuki!

  
  


\---------------

“So all those little bits make anything?” Katsuki says as Hiro was mid explanation.

“SSSSHH!” Mei.

“SHUSH!” Melissa.

  
  


\---------------

“Wow” Izuku

“Cool” Kyoka

“Amazing” Melissa

“It's not that cool” Katsuki says looking at his hand

“Like you wouldn't like changing the color of your explosions” Mei shuts up the now red faced human explosive.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


“I Called it! the villain IS the old guy” Katsuki says with a fist pump.

“Wait you haven't seen this either? we thought you were trying to spoil it” Kyoka asks.

“No, I was just questioning.” the blond says

  
  


\----------------

“No! Not baymax!” Mei says with tears in her gold eyes as Hiro is launched to the portal leaving the robot behind.

“There there,” Melissa says puting her arm around Mei.

Kyoka takes a picture to mess with them later.

  
  


\--------------

The group of five walks out of the theater happy with how the movie ended.

“Soo, you said this was one of a few. Whats next?” Mei asks and everyone only smiles as they get in the truck.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“Defy?” Mei cocks her head to the side as Melissa giggles at her.

“It's an american chain that recently got one here, it's a trampoline park” Izuku Explains.

“Oh cool sound fu-” Mei starts.

“Hold up, deku is shit at explaining. It's not a normal trampoline park that's just trampolines and a few small things. This has trampolines, foam pits, trapeze, running walls. Obstacle courses, basketball hoops AND a full room for just Trampoline style dodgeball!” Katsuki all but yells.

“Yeah yeah yeah, me and Izuku had to hear this like seven times you're lucky you only have to listen to him once” Kyoka rolls her eyes as the Blond tries to go on about the place they are walking into. 

Izuku pays and an employee escorts them to a room with a tv and drinks.

“This is your personal room till you all leave, so take breaks when you need and stay hydrated but most of all have fun!” At that the employee walks away.

“So we have a few hours, put on your socks and let's go!” Izuku says jumping out of the room and right to the dodgeball arena where Katsuki takes the other side and they start building their teams.

As the others bounce around for a while Katsuki and Izuku have a tournament that is 3 to 4 on the first to five. TEAM izen at 3 vs TEAM destroy at 4 (I’m sure you know who it who) izen made of Izuku, a boy with long brown hair Aizen who is at least 3 years younger, a boy with white eyes and red hair Jozo, and a girl with brown hair styled in a bob cut Ochaco. Destroy is made of Katsuki, a black haired boy with shark teeth Eijiro a blonde that has to be a few years older that looks like tintin (many jokes at his expanse from izen) Mirio and a kid a few years younger with neon green hair and triangle eyes Toyusa. With a group of all their friends outside the netting cheering them on.

“NEON TO YOUR LEFT” Katsuki yells helping Toyusa dodge a throw from Aizen while Jozo is outed by Mirio.

“Aizen you ready?” Izuku yells

“Yup” aizen says as Izuku tosses three balls above the boys head and jumps right next to him sending the boy into the air higher than anyone else where he can lock onto people and he out’s Mirio before he lands from a backflip and hits Toyusa on with the third as the second made him doge but didn't hit.

Katsuki picks up a ball and chucks it at Izuku before he recovers from the jump but Ochaco jumps in front of him and takes the fall. she tried to catch it but it slipped through her hands and hit her face. 

“Your death will not go unavenged” Izuku says in play before grabbing the ball that hit her and taking aim at Katsuki only to get hit by Eijiro.

Katsuki and Eijiro throw a ball at Aizen and he catches one while dodging the other outing Eijiro and he chucks it at Katsuki.. Who grabs it mid air outing the boy. “TEAM DESTROY WINS, THATS GAME” the employee that was playing ref yells.

After a few hours of jumping, Mei and Melissa talking and enjoying the trapeze, Katsuki and Eijiro trying to one up each other in the obstacle courses and Izuku and Kyoka taking over the foam pits they head back to the room as an employee brings in Pizza and a cake.

“A cake?” Mei says as she is guided to the seat in front of the cake and the employee leaves.

Izuku takes off the cover to show a white iced cake with purple icing spelling out ‘happy b-day MEI’ Mei’s eye blow wide as realizes what's happening and she hears everyone singing for her and after then give her gifts, all she can do is pull each into a hug and cry smiling with her friends as Kyoka shares all the pictures she had sneaked throughout the day putting extra emphasis on the one with Melissa comforting the girl during the movie.

They pack up and leave taking all the extra food and they go to the mall playing in an arcade and visiting different shops until it starts getting dark. Then all jump into the truck and Mei almost immediately falls asleep barely giving Katsuki her address before blacking out, her head falling on Melissa’s shoulder making her girl turn red as everyone else chuckled and fought back laughs not to wake the girl and Katsuki drove to her house first.

Melissa woke up Mei and did not seem to notice that she fell asleep and didn't even acknowledge the fact on what (who) she fell asleep on. Everyone helps bring her presents and all the extra food plus the things she bought at the mall. talking with the Hatsume's before taking off.

“So Mei honey.. How was your day?” her mother asks and the pinkette can only smile while handing her phone to her mother open to the pictures before passing out on the couch much to the parents surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoined and comments are always welcome and no i'm not sorry for ending the world
> 
> Mei x Melissa  
Hahaha world is doomed  
tech every where, no order. sorry Maijima  
chaos is supreme.


	12. Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer Chapter didn't want to leave anything out but wanted to Finish the Chapter out on the Finish line.
> 
> song that made this Tile and what I listened to when writing this chapter. Finish Line-Skillet youtube.com/watch?v=ZjUAsMnCB_Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezu is going to have fun cx

The next few weeks pass by, next thing they know the end of their last high school year is upon the group they don't let up on their training and submit their entrance papers for only one school, UA.

The beach is all but clean at this point as they all put their efforts into cleaning and repairing the items they find. Passing their goal of a hundred feet and have only one last pile that they will get during the time it takes for letters to arrive.

They hover around the pod that is stacked behind the last pile, Mei and Melissa have been working on it for about a week. And now they finally got it running and have a full digital blueprint. The idea of the lost city excites Melissa into joining but every time she hears of the splicers, she just like Mei wants nothing to do with them.

“Wait isn't the exam tomorrow” Kyoka breaks everyone out of their joy of the break though. 

“Oh my god, I didn't build anything for the show and tell” Mei grabs her hair with greased hands .

“I have my bracers that I made for my Uncle Might. I'm hoping they will let me in on that” Melissa says pulling Mei’s hands away from the girl's own head. 

“But I have nothing”

“Well not exactly” everyone looks at Izuku “Technically you made the pod and even have blueprints to prove it, rapture not mentioned anywhere besides bible verses so i'm guessing all of rapture was under the radar. I even used my dads access to read up on even classified information on it” 

“And?” Katsuki says.

“Nothing as far as the government knew, any government. Rapture was on its own and i think we will know more as time goes on but for now, you have blueprints and can even make something from the pod if you need to” 

“Really I thought we would need this one” Mei nods to the pod she just finished.

“There's an entire docking bay of them you can salvage what you want just don't lose the blueprints.” Izuku 

“Got it!” Mei gets to grabbing scrap and pieces from the pod and working on... Something Izuku knows that much.

“I'll stay with her and make sure she gets home, you all have the physical exam to worry about so go home and get some rest guys” Melissa says.

“Thanks, we will see you two here tomorrow right?” Kyoka asks.

“Yup, we will be here just getting going” with that Katsuki walks up the steps and jumps into his truck. While the couple walk to Izuku's place where Kyoka's dad is already waiting.

“You two get good progress done today?” Mr. Jiro asks.

“We are down to one pile of trash, so after the exam one days work and we should be done”

“Then maybe we can all take a beach day out there, I know Mika will love to,” Mr. Jiro says to the teens.

The greenette’s mother pops in from the living room. “That sounds lovely I can make a picnic I'll just need to know how many people will show up”

“I'll ask around” Izuku says. With that Kyoka leaves and new plans are devised during dinner but Izuku was only half paying attention and Toshi could tell.

“Are you worried about tomorrow?”

“A bit”

“Don't be, i know you can beat what they have planned, just keep this in mind”

“Hmm”

“What would a hero do” Izuku looks up to see the kind smile of his father and he goes to bed with that quote swimming in his head. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

  
“I can't believe we are here,” Izuku says in awe as he crosses the UA gates.

“Yeah us and half the generation,” Katsuki says.

“Hey it not like there's any chance we aren't getting in right” Kyoka says.

“Right, if any of you get beaten by an extra then what is the point of having ADAM. we are the conquerors of rapture if we don't win then something is wrong. Like we already have super moves” Katsuki throws his hand into the air letting his incinerate cover it before letting it go.

Izuku couldn't control himself and burst out laughing “I guess in terms of raw power I'm the strongest because all I am is ADAM” his smile grows as Katsuki stares him down knowing full well that Izuku has OFA but can't call him out on it.

“Shut up Deku” Izuku laughs and hits a paver that is placed just a bit higher than the others and trips.

....

But he never falls instead he kinda just floats. “S-sry, i used my quirk on you, i thought it would be bad luck if you fell before the exam”

“No problem… momentum or telekinesis?”

“What?”

Your quirk, do you cancel momentum or is this a form of telekinesis?”

“Oh!, um neither I can negate gravity if I touch something with all five fingers”

“Wow, that's really powerful, well” he rightens himself with in Icicle and the girl puts her fingers together as whispers 'release’ and he feels gravity retake control “Best of luck to you”

“You too!”

“WAIT!” Kyoka yells “before you run off, what's your name?” 

The girl turns around to see the group again and smiles “Ochaco Uraraka, and yours”

“Im Kyoka Jiro, that's Izuku Midoriya and blondy is Katsuki Bakugou, from all of us good luck and try your best” Kyoka bows and the girl scratches the back of her head before thanking them and taking off inside.

“Come on we don't have much more time to waste,” Katsuki says dragging the other two with him.

After the written exam that all three believed to be easy they were directed to the auditorium. When they get inside Izuku and Katsuki get seated next to each other Kyoka isn't so lucky as she is seated next to a boy who looks like a robot, all squared with blue hair and glasses.

As the ceremony go's on he looks over at Izuku as if he is doing something wrong by repeating the information so he can remember it, then when Present mic doesn't mention a fourth bot he moves to stand Jiro puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head no.

In a hushed tone he tries to scold Kyoka for stopping him. “But this needs to be addressed there's a boy muttering possibly bothering everyone around him and there hasn't been anything said abou-” 

“And I bet most of you have seen that on the pamphlet there are four bots, the last one, it's worth Zero points it's made to be an obstacle just run away when you see it.” Present mics says with his usual flair.

“Dont assume things without getting all the information, because just so you know that boy was just repeating information and from what i heard” she points to her jacks “he is actually helping some people out by explaining” she glares at him.

“I… I'm sorry I’ve jumped to conclusions” he says with a mournful look.

“Dude it's okay just be more careful in the future okay?”

“I will due my best!” he says with robotic chops from his arm.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the group is split up, Mei and Melissa had to show up two hours before them and all three teens got different test arenas and they are walking to the buses as they speak. “Okay, so I think there's more to this than meets the eye” Izuku says.

“What do you mean Deku?”

“Something dad said to me last night” a small group passes behind them one slows down to listen. “He said to keep this in mind “what would a hero do” and I think I figured out what it means. There's a second grading system that looks for heroic qualities”

“That.. makes sense coming from the number one hero school, they want more than just the strongest they want people that will go out and make a name for themselves. so we just help people out and save ones in danger for bonus points?” Kyoka says leaning on Izuku.

“I think it's more than that, entrance reaction maybe even if we stay in character but this is all speculation”

“Well we were going to do that anyway right, we are future heroes no matter what” Katsuki says “we have to be” the look that crosses his face concerns the other two but the last call for buses sends all three scrambling from there bus.

The student that overheard runs to his bus right behind Kyoka. Downing the last of his coffee he thinks to himself. ‘Help people out for bonus points huh… not a bad idea’ he looks at his thermos 'I'm going to need more coffee to deal with this’

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Izuku stands in front of the gate and sees the brunette from earlier ‘Uraraka’ his mind supplies. He moves forward and finds himself in front of her. “Hey” the girl whips around to see Izuku

“Deku! Hey we got the same arena, how cool is that!”

“Yeah pretty cool, and um you might not want to say Deku, it's a derogatory nickname the the angry Pomeranian calls me when he's mad at me or i'm being an idiot” he says as he starts stretching

“O-oh i didn't know it sounds like Dekiru which mean-”

“You can do it, yeah that's the real nick name by the same person. you can use it if you want I don't mind, but that's not why i came over here. You want to team up?”

Her smile falls “but then are point would be less then us on our own”

“Nope, there is a bonus point system for people helping others” he whispers.

“So teaming up would help both of us”

“And others to gain more along the way”

“IM IN” she says with a fist pump to the sky. 

“Okay get ready to take off I doubt they will give us a countdown” Uraraka stops questioning and listening to her partner for now. She gets ready and here's some people laughing as the two teens are the only ones ready to run.

A smug boy walks up to them “Are you to serious the countdown has ever started what are you doi-”

All of a sudden a buzzer goes off and the doors open, the only ones to react were the two who were ready. 

Mics voice comes on over the intercom. “What are all of you doing? Only two were ready?! Get moving there's no countdowns in real life move move move!” the rest of the examinees start moving.

Too late do they arrive as the first wave of villains are being taken care of by the team (read as army) of two. Uraraka runs by floating them all as Izuku makes ice spikes that they fall on when she releases them. 

The first of the three pointers rush them and Izuku shocks them and Uraraka negates their gravity and pushes one into another crushing them into a ball of metal that Izuku uses telekinesis to toss into a few more. “How many points do you think we have already?” Uraraka asks.

“No point in trying to find out, just keep moving” a burst of fire leaves a one pointer metaled.

As they battle their way into the center of the arena more start coming from alleys and from inside buildings jumping the examinees that were using the two as a pathway to the center.

Izuku makes a few large spikes and tosses them to Uraraka who throws them javelin style at the one pointers going for the other examinees pinning then to the wall for the others to finish off. Izuku makes a wall of ice and three three pointer's rush the two as they try to fend them back. A laser fires into the first one and a blur of blue runs into the second one as Uraraka and Izuku grab the third and flip it over running it into the wall.

“Well done, you two are doing quite well for yourselves” the bluette says.

“Oui, we wake a good team, but i doubt i'll see much more of you” the.. French boy takes off with a blaze of his laser.

Izuku shocks a two pointer that tries to sneak up on them. “Your not bad yourself want to join us”

“I fell ill get more points on my own, no offence to you but we all have our ways of fighting”

“True, see you later then” Urarak's says grabbing some scraps with her quirk and using a panel from a three politer and some wire she made a makeshift shield “try this, you can just run into them to break them” the bluette takes the shield and nods before taking off.

The two continue there crushed until a rumble shakes the whole arena

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Katsuki lost count of how many bots hes destroyed a push of ADAM and a TC shot brakes three lower level bots and he turns to blast another when a rumble shakes the arena, he hears a crack and and looks over to see a building falling towards a few other examinees and he blasts the concrete away from them at the cost of getting hit by a the bot. 

He's knocked to the ground and raises his hand to blast an explosion when a mop of red spiky hair sticking up enters his vision, and barrels right into the bot ripping it apart. A second look shows the body of said person was rough like a rock, probably their quirk. Katsuki puts his hands behind him and blasts a small explosion to force himself to his feet.

“Yo you okay bro” the red head says as the rough edges disappear.

“Yeah, thanks for then save didn't need it… but it's appreciated” the devilish smirk he gives doesn't fade as the red head just smiles. 

“Kay, how about we find out what that crash was” and the two take off in a temporary alliance.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Kyoka hears a loud crash and then the area around her starts crumbling, she grabs a few other examinees and pulls them away as a giant red eye shows itself.

“No way, that's the zero pointer” she says bringing up her Storm Catalyst for the fifth time today.

“Need some help” from behind her another purple headed examine shows himself with chains wrapped around his arms. 

“Sure, how do you think he should take this thing down?” it starts moving forward locking onto the two. 

“If i can get to the wiring can you short circuit it?” 

“Yeah but that armor is-” 

“Not a problem” the boy runs up to the Zero pointier and uses his chain’s to climb the bot before finding a loose panel on the chest he hooks both sides of his chains on it and pulls and the panel ripped off showing a few wires and a black box that when he opens it, it shows a breaker panel. “RIGHT HERE” 

Her jack shoots right two the hole despite the cloud of dust that the robot kicks up when moving. Sending her ADAM into it electricity overloads the brackets and they all trip forcing the boy to turn itself off. Kyoka falls in a huff letting herself rest.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Katsuki round the corner to see everyone running from the giant bot and the quote runs in his head ‘what would a hero do’ 

“That's the Zero pointer!? Bro let's get going we might get points if-”

Katsuki interrupts him “no, if we run from the boss fight can we call ourselves heroes” 

The redhead shoulders and looks down as if thinking it over “okay… how do we take it down”

Katsuki's smirk grows into a grin “shoot it till it dies” a TC shot cracks the glass eye and second brakes i. Both boys take off in a sprint and the redhead dives into the leg ripping up the tracks and wiring before moving on to the other. Katsuki blasts the biggest explosion to date and few for stability force him above the head. He starts spinning and firing explosions letting ADAM flow in his veins and yells at the top of his lungs “PANZER IMPACT!” the volley of fire and nitro blasts the head back destroying any chance of the Zero pointer being salvaged.

Katsuki lands on the ground with a few explosions, two soften the blow but his wrist hurts and his vision is blurry. He knows what happens next but he just wants a few more points but his legs won't listen to him. Quirk excavation and quirk over uses he'll be wearing braces for his wrists for weeks. He finally steps forward only to stumble and fall forward.. But he doesn't hit the ground. He looks up to see the redhead has caught him. 

“Good catch shity hair” with that he passes out.

  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Uraraka and Izuku rush to the source of the rumbling to find a Zero Pointer knocking over buildings and crowds of people running away. They see the bluette using the shield to make sure that other examinee's don't get hit with flying rubble.

“Okay you have a plan for this?” Uraraka says.

“Yeah, stand back and catch me if I fall,” Izuku says, already charging One for all and ADAM.

“But i thought we were a team?”

“Sorry but i could hurt you if your to close” he takes off in a sprint “JACK FROST” his hair turns white, eyes silver and every step send ice aroused the road and up the buildings freezing everything in sight as he runs to the Zero pointer. With a wave of his arm, ice climbs the walls and not until it covers it all and Izuku makes pillars that he jumps far one to another and gets to the frozen head.

“BLAZE” all the ice metals almost instantly any chill is wiped away with waves of heat. The zero pointer throws a punch at him but his hand opens and what looks like a star falls from his hand dropping onto the bot melting the bot down as it passes and fizzles out after a few feet making the Zero pointer look like a bad Half melted candle. The fiery boy turns back to normal and falls. It is at that moment that Uraraka realizes he knocked himself out, whether from the change in temperature or the quirk overuse she doesn't know. 

Uraraka barely gets below him in time to cancel his gravity and push him sideways and lower him to the ground before releasing her quirk. Nausea takes over as she throws up her lunch.

Recovery girl comes by with medical bots and takes him away, presumably to the clinic. “Will he be okay” 

“Oh don't you worry others have done the same and i will take good care of him now take a few gummies and head home, this is the last arena to be let out” 

“Yes mama” with that Uraraka leaves the arena.

Recovery girl sighs. “Lets see who's the worst out of the three that took down the Zero pointers” she walks to her temporary clinic that's set in between all the arenas allowing her quick access in case something happens. “Three different Zero Pointers, Nezu is going to have a blast with his year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Hope you enjoyed and comments are always welcome cx.


	13. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans and next chapter, plot... that leaves them fighting for there lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the chapter is a link to image of skin tones. that's what i'm baseing color of pepole off of. 
> 
> cant get images to work XD

Izuku wakes with a gasp. Vision blurry and body numb. He tries to push himself up and pain shoots through him. He opens his eye after a minute to the blinding light, it dulls and he sees the whole room is white. “A hospital room?” he questions out loud.

“No just an infirmary, nothing special” Izuku turn to the new voice to see an elderly women with a lab coat and a cane.

“Um yeah, guess I overdid it”

“You can say that again you're the only one that needed to be treated more than once. The quirk overuse you have was worse than most, it might as well be quirk shock!” She hits her cane against the bed.

“Sorry, but can you blame me for taking this seriously and fighting like it's a real battle” he scratches the back of his head letting his spiky red hair shift from his head… red hair!?!? He pulls a strand of hair and sure enough it's red.

“If you're worried about your hair it will slowly return to normal, it seems to have taken that from your.. Blaze was it? Well if you never saw it, it was probably because you've never seen blaze without fire surrounding your whole body.” the nurse explains.

“Wait. I can enter the Blaze form without being coated in fire?!” Izuku jumped out of bed ignoring the shouts from the women and ran into the restroom. He looks into the mirror to find the red hair he barely saw when pulling on it. It was sticking up in odd angles that made his hair look like a red lion's mane.

Next was his eyes an almost golden yellow with perfectly round pupils. His skin looked like he went to a tanning salon everyday for the last three years. If Jack Frost made his skin go from fair (Limestone) to very pale (Pale Ivory), this was the opposite direction to a near coffee color (Chestnut). Unlike Jack Frost though his freckles are still there just a lot darker.

He Focuses on the connection of OFA and Incinerate. Cutting it off his hair drops and the color melts away. “Huh, guess u can do that” he walks out looking normal again and plops on to the bed he was laying on as the nurse goes off on him for leaving the bed.

A knock on the door interrupts her rant but it doesn't wait for a response as Katsuki, Kyoka and All might walk into the room. “Why did you bring these two back when they were healed almost thirty minutes ago?” She levels All Might a glare.

“HAHA, that may be true but they were waiting on their friend. Now Izuku are you ready to go?” All Might says and Izuku hops up and nods.

“To- All might. Why are you here with the kids?” 

“Oh, guess i never told you huh. Well around these three you can call me Toshi they know”

“YOU TOLD KIDS!?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO RE-” 

“Now recovery girl, i'm not finished talking” he has never interrupted the school nurse and the tone he uses promises death, even if he couldn't do it himself.

“The one on the bed is my son, Young Kyoka is his girlfriend” Izuku and Kyoka blush as the nurse learns of their relationship. “and Young Katsuki is his best friend that I saw grow up since he was four. I trust them”

“Wait, your son does he hav-”

Izuku interrupts this time “Have one for all, yes I do. And don't take that as favoritism I was picked as a successor early on so Dad could have time to train me before giving me the new quirk but I wasn't the only candidate” he elbows Katsuki.

“Yeah, I would have picked you as well. That some quirk and with the score you-” the woman feels like murdering the tall blond as he drops into his civilian form to shush the women. With repeated,

“They don't know their results!”

“Okay, but you're all good to go so get out I don't want to see you back in here or any of my clinics” the half baked threat and a wave of her cane and the group takes off to the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“So with the day done I hope you all enjoy this meal” Inko bows to her son and his friends along with the families invited over. 

“Mmmm, hey inko can you teach Mika to cook like this! It's Amazing!” Kyotoku says while finishing the bowl and going back for more.

“It is quite good, what school did you go to, to learn to cook like this?” Mika says pushing up her glasses. 

“Oh, most of it is self taught but i guess the basics where taught to me by UA” Inko says shocking everyone but the older Bakugo’s”

“Wait, aunty went to UA?” Katsuki nearly screams.

Mitsuki back hands the boy and yells at him to be quiet. “And yeah me, Inko and Masaru all went to UA, Business cores for them two and general studies for me but yeah we went, it's not just a hero school remember that”

“Right, business and general”

“And technically your father is a flunky” Mitsuki adds, making Katsukis eyes go wide and Marsaru to shock on his food.

“You're never letting me live that down are you?”

“Nope, SO who wants to hear that story?” Mitsuki grabs a drink and gets comfy. Everyone turns to her and beckons her to continue. “Sooo, before designing normal clothes my husband, well boyfriend at the time. Designed hero costumes and applied to the support department”

“He was doing wonderful, designing support gear and costumes for the hero students, ones like Gang Orca, Snipe and Miss Joke. Even to this day their clothes haven't changed much. But he got into an argument with Enji Todoroki aannd” her drawn out ending makes Marsaru sigh and continue for her.

“I hated the design he tried to have me make, it would have hurt him more than help him and it didn't look good at all. Like red on orange plus his flames, he had no sense of style.. But after I made it he blamed me for it not working right and every complication that is and was his fault he blamed on me. I gave up he took to much of my time and left him alone to work on every other person i left behind during that”

“And he came back and trashed my entire workstation when I refused to work on his costume after changing the colors to blue and red accents. He didn't take it kindly and burned all my materials. That's when I Punched and punched him in the face, he lit a fire to burn me and I dosed him with a fire extinguisher. We both got demoted and i got pushed to the clothes business that became my home away from home, he got pushed from 1-A to 1-B and blamed me the whole time”

Toshinori remembers the incident of Enji switching classes but he never found out why. “Wait, so you're telling me that Endeavor got transferred because of his costume that he ended up keeping even now, was because he didn't like it?”

“Yup, he's the number two hero but the number one asshole” for Marsaru to curse shows the severity of how it affected him.

“Hm, well he seemed to always have anger problems”

“Wait did you know him?” Mitsuki asks.

“I was in class 1-A with him” he says hoping to have the conversation to pass over.

“Oh, did I work on any of your gear? And did you end up becoming a hero as well?” the brunette asks and the teens and Inko know that this can go real bad real fast.

“Um, i don't think so. i had a personal costume and my quirk never really needed and gear” Toshi says diverting the question.

“Hmm, well lets see” he closes his eyes and starts naming hero names and the corresponding real name. “Present Mic (hero) Hizashi Yamada, Eraserhead (underground hero) Shota Aizawa, Rocklock (hero) Ken Takagi, Midnight (hero)Nemuri Kayama, Gunhead (hero) Brandon Potter , Fourth Kind (hero) Fōsu Kaindo, Takeshita (hero) Takeshita, Gentle criminal (villain) Danjuro Tobita, Ryukyu (hero) Ryuko Tatsuma, Gang Orca (hero) Kugo Sakamata, Best Jeanist (hero) Tsunagu Hakamata, Mirko (hero) Rumi Usagiyama, Edgeshot (hero) Shinya Kamihara, Mandalay (hero team wwp) Shino Sosaki, Tiger (hero team wwp)Yawara Chatora, Pixie-Bob (Hero team wwp) Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Ragdoll (hero team wwp)Tomoko Shiretoko, Ingenium (hero) Tensei Iida, Endeavor (Bitch) Enji Todoroki replaced by Vlad King (hero) Sekijiro Kan…” Izuku makes sure to wirght down the information given.

“But the leaves” Marsaru opens his eyes and looks at the man that he likes to say he knows, but does he? “Toshinori what's your quirk?” 

The blond sighs “it's a form of transformative muscle augmentation, and I would appreciate it if that is kept quiet, and you said Danjuro became a villain? Maybe I should check up on my old class?”

“You only say as much as you have to, why”

“It protects people, especially friends” 

“Am i missing something?” Kyotoku says and Mika looks nervous.

Toshinori sighs. “I guess I might as well tell you all, but promise me this doesn't leave this group” a few nods and Toshinori's one size too big Shirt turns to one size too small as he buffs up into All Might. “You can guess that i kept it from you four to protect you from villain attacks but with Marsaru figuring it out i might as well come out and say it”

Kyotaku is stuck in a state of shock and Mika bows and Mitsuki gets up and Punches the man in the gut, not that it does anything to him. “That's for lying to me” she looks at her son then back to the man who gave him training and guidance on being a hero, she hugs him. After a moment she pulls away. “And that's for helping my brat achieve his dreams”

“Well we don't know if they got accepted yet” Inko says.

Mika straitens “Yeah, wait you said ‘you four’ the kids knew… THE KIDS KNEW BEFORE US?!?” 

Toshi waves his arms and reverts back to his civilian form. “I needed them to trust me so i could guide them properly, and i was decent practice”

“Practice?” Inko asks.

“Oh, right, I'm not supposed to say anything but Nezu asked me to come work for UA to help the Next Generation, he probably found out about Izuku somehow and wants to give him a harder time. And before you ask Katsuki, no I don't know if you passed I was there for the villain points and not the evaluation, I am not part of UA yet so I don't get a say”

Izuku has an idea “well, let's get to the desert so we” he points to the two teens and himself. “Can get to the beach where friends are waiting, and you all can talk anything out that you need to” Izuku and Kyoka walk to the Kitchen to make eleven cups of their favorite dessert. Nine for here and two for the two at the beach.

After placing the cups on the coffee table and the other 5 five in thermoses the three run out the door.

Inko takes the opportunity to take over the conversation. “So the kids are almost done cleaning the beach, we were thinking of having a barbecue out there before people notice and it becomes crowded” 

“That sounds lovely,” Mika says.

“I'm in,” Mitsuki says.

Marsaru packs any bad blood from the lies away, it's not like he can hate the man for trying to protect them. “Sure”

“So when?” Kyotaku asks.

___________________________________________________________________________

“ZUKU, KYO, KATSU!” Mei runs up and hugs the three. “I made it, I made it imadeitimadeit, I'm in the support course!” Izuku hands over their thermoses.

“Wait you don't have to wait to get results?” Katsuki asks.

Melissa answers “no we have to work on the hero students' suits that they submitted when taking the exam. So not tomorrow but the next day we will be in UA with our first lesson”

“Cool! So you'll know if we pass before we do, well how did you two get accepted?” Kyoka asks.

“Well I had Uncle Might use the bracer and he got three Full power punches before it broke and he even asked for a stronger version to help with the ache in his wrists. So they were impressed”

“And I made this!” she holds up a golden vile and a silver vile. “Using the chemicals inside the pods storage i found a way to distill a poison that infects the brain causing hallucinations and a state of enrage and then puts the occupant into a coma” she holds up the gold vile that if Izuku looks closer he can see a green liquid bubbling inside. “and a lesser form that can put anyone to sleep but only that” she holds up the silver vile that has pink liquid inside it. “I've named them Berserk and Drowz respectively, oh and a bracer that can depance them as a projectile” she holds up her opposite hand to show a mechanism on her inner arm that unfolds into an arm mounted crossbow. That has a silver dart loaded. It folds back up. 

“So what now, we have tomorrow off,” Kyoka says.

“Well that's why we need to get the last of the beach cleaned, this weekend we will be having a barbecue here with all of our parents so Uncle David and your parents are invited.. But tomorrow we Finnish the beach then we head down” Izuku says just as light in the sky starts to fade.

“YEAH” an explosion rips up the sand making a cloud of dust.

After batting away the dust Melissa asks.”so tomorrow we-”

“We head to Rapture,” Kyoka finishes.

<https://www.dreamstime.com/skin-tone-index-color-infographic-skin-tone-index-color-infographic-white-background-image123033948>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always Hope you all enjoyed and comments are always welcome.
> 
> yes i gave Mei an assassin gauntlet because yes.


	14. New Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NOooooo BUBBLES WHO DID THIS TO YOU" says the person writing his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone reading this, Glitched, Evil eye, Fire Breather and Digi. If you want to do a butterfly effect of my fic do it cx I love chaos theory and BNHA fic page is a perfect example. just make sure to tag me so I can read it and Epsilon110 if its from one of the ones I based off Total Command (Digi/Glitch) TC still one of my favs ever and deserves more support.
> 
> (see Glitched CH-1 for reference)

The Descent. The first step in their goal. 

Izuku walks over to the wall and feels around till a loud click pulls everyone's attention.

“Here we go” Kyoka says

“Into rapture!” Katsuki jumps into the tonal appointing himself point man of the operation 

The two hero hopefuls jump into the shoot “you two next” Melissa hesitates and Mei takes her hand.

“Together?” 

“I.. yeah” the blond says. With that the two support course students walk into the wall.

Izuku looks around, with no one around he steps in and finds the same slanted tubes as before. The wall closes and he slides down.

When he finds the rest looking around the statue. “Yo Izuku, this is that one guy right?.. Um andree ryno?” Katsuki says looking at the golden name plate.

“Yeah, that's him. Andrew Ryan, the philosophical entrepreneur that made rapture” Izuku pulls out some masks. “Put these on, there filtered” 

“Why would we need those?” Kyoka asks.

“The only way to get rid of spiders is?”

“Blowing them to hell”

“Killing them, so the body's from last time would still be there, still decaying”

“Disgusting”

“Well it's that or the worse option” Izuku walks in front of them and prepares to open the door.

“And that would be?” Melissa asks. Izuku looks over his shoulder.

“If they didn't decay and got back up” Izuku says with no emotion on his face. Something they never see.

“I am not dealing with zombies, get me to the pod bay!” Mei says.

Izuku twists the circular handle and the door opens. And… nobody's. “Okay so this was the first fight I had” the group looks around and finds no body's, a bit of blood most dried but no body's.

Kyoka and Katsuki drop into fighting stances. They make their way to the center of the room and the door on the opposite side opens. A little girl with yellow eyes, a purple dress and porcelain skin that makes her look more like a doll than a child.

The girl's eyes widen and she jumps, sending her messy ponytail in every direction. “Hey. hey. Bubbles I found some new ones!” she says.

“Izuku, who is she and whose bubbles?” Kyoka asks.

“Don't know, never saw them. I didn't think splicers could use the elevators”

“Well I'm not a splicer. I'm a sister. If you want to know more the survive”

“Wha-” a large drill is the first thing they see but the rest of the hulking creature looks to be a diver as big as endeavor. It's a giant and Izuku recognizes it.

“Back off i'll deal with this one” his hair turns white as he lets jack frost take control.

“Ooh haven't seen that before” the girl says. 

The drill starts spinning and the beast charges Izuku who freezes him mid sprint and spans the gun off his hand and shatters it with a 10% smash.

“Wow… you killed bubbles” the girl says as if she can't believe that there's anything stronger than the monster that's in pieces in front of them. The girl runs over to the beast and pulls out a large needle and stabs it into the monster named bubbles.

“Guess it would happen eventually, well at least i still get the plasmid's'' the girl says filling the glass vial with a reddish liquid.

“So.. you said to survive we did, care to explain?” Katsuki says

“Hmm fine i'll give the basics” she dusts off her dress and stands from her kneeling position. “I'm Little Sister Delta 6, originally known as Gatherer 666. All sisters are young girls who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim plasmid's from corpses around Rapture” she says rocking on her feet with her hands together. “When the plasmid is removed the body decays faster, there were a lot in this room a few days ago and now not even skeletons remain.” She smiles like she did a good job and most make the connection only Katsuki left behind.

“Sisters are always accompanied by a Big Daddy” she taps the left over helmet as the body and head are gone from ‘Bubbles’. “Daddy's were made to protect the little sisters. Most sisters aren't as smart as me though”

“And why is that?” Izuku asks.

The girl seems excited that Izuku is talking going as far to turn her whole body to him and jump like a child on a sugar high. “Well they messed me up, the process of making a little sister was never finished so I kept my mind plus the coded plasmid in me.” she claps her hands together.

  
  


“So I'm different in three ways” she put up one finger. “I can grow like a normal girl so I will get bigger. There's already a difference in size with me and others.” she puts up a second finger “I'm smarter and can understand more than what the codes tell me and I can think for myself, meaning I can learn unlike the others!” she finishes with a third finger.

“Hmm and the big daddy's?” Izuku says while he has her attention.

“Bigger splicers, brainwashed and stuffed in suits. All they know is to protect a little sister or area. Doesn't matter from who. They are idiots but… useful with me being a little sister they will listen to me, now my turn!” Izuku lifts an eyebrow. “To ask you a question” she elaborates.

“Seems only fair, Go on”

“Will you be my daddy!”

“W-what?!”

“Well, I need someone to protect me and if you're stronger than bubbles then maybe even Delta. So will you be my daddy and protect me?”

“Well… I don't know… how about you run with us and we leave the question for later okay” 

The girl pouts. “Fine.. but by the end of the day I want an answer. No reason hanging around if the answer is no” 

“Okay, we are headed to the pod bay, you know if anything is walking around from here to fathom 2?”

“Nope” she says popping the P. “I've been around fathom one to five the the first two are cleared, three had 23 splicers, four has 43 and five is a gathers garden. A place where Sisters put the vials of plasmid's. Only sisters and daddy's are there most of the time”

“Then we will go to three and clear it,” Katsuki all but yells. 

“After stopping at the pod bay” Melissa says.

“Okay let's get to the lift” Izuku gos into the door that leads to the elevator.

“So is your group doing here?” the girl asks Izuku.

“I found Rapture by accident, but plan to take over the city and see what it has. It has stayed hidden from the surface. So I want to know what's all here, Katsuki, he just wants to blow stuff up. Kyoka is the backup. Mei and melissa are inventors they will figure out problems”

The girl looks at the ground mulling something over. “What's the surface?” 

“... it's what your below your under water if you go up then there's the rest of the world”

“The world… is more than Rapture and the ocean? …. I want to see it” 

“See what?”

“The world” the girl motions by spreading out her hands each to arms length.

“Hm” a smirk appears on Izuku's face.

As they reach the lift Kyoka grabs Izuku's wrist pulling him back. “I know what your thinking”

“That would be?”

“You want to save her… but I think the connotations of her becoming your daughter would mean we have to explain where she came from. Raptor would be exposed.. At least to the parents”

“Yeah, it's not like we can hide it forever. And this seems to be as good a reason as any other to expose rapture… we might even get some help”

She lets go and crosses her arms and adopts a worried look. “You worked to have this place, what if they take it away?”

“Then they do” 

Kyoka smiles “okay, just making sure you're sure about this… guess that makes her my child as well” a teasing grin makes itself present on the dark haired woman's face.

“I-i.. i mean.. You're not wrong”

“Pfft, let's get going you dork” she walks in the lift with Katsuki yelling at her about taking too long.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mei marvels at the pod bay and starts working on fixing one, using the others. Melissa stays behind to help and keep an eye out.

The other three teens and the new addition of the girl head down to fathom three. 

The lift door opens to a hallway of doors.

“Fathom three, living quarters one” the girl says.

“We check each room one at a time” Izuku says and Katsuki walks up to the first door and blasts it in, spraying napalm on the inside. Three burning splicers run out attacking Katsuki. 

Blood covers his face as the body's drop. He looks over to Izuku to see that he has an old pistol. “Found this last time, kept it with me ever since”

“T-thanks, i didn't know there fire proof”

“There not, but pain won't stop them from attacking, you blast in the door, Kyoka shocks the room and i'll put lead in their brains” 

“And i'll collect the plasmid's” the girl says standing from the three chard body's.

They fall into a rhythm and there at the last door before the next elevator. The last door of the fathom.

“Execute order 66” Katsuki says in a raspy voice. After a shock and elimination of the last two splicers. 

“It is done senator Bakugo” Izuku says standing in salute.

“What does that mean?”

“Don't mind them there making a joke about a really old movie”

“Hm” the girl nods not knowing what a movie is. “This lift can skip four.. Can I place the vile back… it might be the last one” even with everything in her eyes being yellow Kyoka could still see the hope and wonder in her eyes.

“Sure,” Izuku says, listening in on the conversation.

“I don't mind, just don't take forever” 

“Well you have your answer, let's get going” Kyoka smiles to the girl.

They make their way down to the gatherer's garden when the lift opens it's surprisingly empty but at the center is a woman in a reinforced cylinder that looks like a desk. Human not splicer. The girl runs up and hands the woman the vial through a slot.

“Well, you got a good hall huh, your delta 6 right? The devil's daughter”

“Yeah, I had a bit of help” she pointed at the teens and the old woman looked at the three to her surprise.

“You're here to take over for Mr. Ryan?” she says almost pleadingly. 

“Maybe, but first we're taking her to the surface” Izuku says and the girl whips around to him with a smile and she starts bouncing around the room.

“You can't”

“Why not”

“She would die, trust me i want to get rid of the troublemaker. Braking pipes and cabinets so much that being near her is like bad luck.. Thus her nickname.” the girl stops bouncing.

“It there anyway around the death?” Izuku asks.

“Well yeah, if you take this you can cure any little sister of their plasmid's” she hands Izuku a sliver syringe full of red liquid. “But that itself is a plasmid… how far are you willing to go save her. Even become a splicer to do it?” Izuku presses the top and a small bit of the red liquid rolls out landing on his palm.

It turns yellow, then his veins turn yellow and lastly his eyes before fading back. 

“But.. you didn't take the plasmid. It only works through injection. What did you do??” the woman asks, pulling on her gray hair.

“I.. I think I copied the power without drawbacks of a plasmid” 

“Wha-”

“Come here” he holds his hand out for the girl and she rushes to him the moment they make contact her eyes become normal, white sclera brown iris and black pupils. Her skin gains color and becomes sienna in color and a few cuts heal. 

“Your name” the woman asks.

“What?” all three teens look at the woman in confusion.

“What is your name, the green haired one”

“Izuku.. Izuku Midoriya” she writes something down and pulls out a needle. 

“Little one” the girl puts her arm up and gets a blood sample taken. After a few minutes of odd silence the old woman laughs from inside her box.

“Well take these most are just information on her birth and such, there's legal documentation for adoption and even DNA tests from before and after her time as a sister.. She's cured she can leave. Don't open the documents without a safe place to view them. The last few pages are about you Izuku”

“Because that's not ominous at all,” Katsuki says.

“Just trust me, you have more connection to the place then you think. Now go, with the loss of a sister project delta has been released and you don't want to be around when he gets up” the teens nod and Izuku picks up the girl and they all take off.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After regrouping and explaining the situation Mei and Melissa explain that there are three full working pods. They can take two to save power and they split three and three. Izuku Kyoka and the girl in one while the blonds and pinkette take the other. At the surface they find a docking bay at the base of a nearby lighthouse and Izuku Makes the way by freezing the water around them. Till they hit the beach. 

At which he places the girl down and pulls out his phone to call his father. After giving the most basic info and asking Toshi to bring along a detective, Izuku gets his confirmation and he hangs up to look at the girl. He opens the files to scan for one thing. He closes after seeing N/A next to what he was looking for. 

Seems she gets to pick. Hey um.. six?” the girl looks up from her pile of sand she was messing with.

“Yeah”

“With all your numbers and old nicknames thrown away… what would you want your name to be?”

The girl stops and just sits for a moment “.... I don't know, never thought about it”

Kyoka leans down and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. “Well how about we incorporate something from rapture. The devil's child… Lucifer… how about Lucy Izumi Midoriya?”

“Lucy.. Izumi….. Midoriya? Like daddy's name!?”

The other three choke on their spit trying to hold back laughs “yup, now there's some people we need to meet” a black car pulls up and All might and a man clad in a brown trench coat step out.

“Lucy.. I like the name” Lucy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and Comments are forever welcome.


	15. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a beach day, duh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Credits to silent horse for helping beta read***
> 
> Join Syber's discord at https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR where i am carving out my own little corner!

“So let me get this straight,” a pissed blond says, crossing her arms as a literal army of parents sit behind the woman.

“You,” she points to the younger blond that looks like her male imitation. “Not only knew about this but were eager to go and plunge into the sunken city,” she directs herself to the pinkette of the group. Being one of the only ones that only wanted the tech from the city. 

“You knew, and yet you didn't say anything,” she turned to the eldest. “You. Being the oldest I thought you would stop them from doing anything idiotic, but seems two years isn't that much after all,” she turns to the rocker clad in leather. “Jiro… your boyfriend is already an idiot, why would you help him get himself killed?” The question was rhetorical but when Kyoka moved to speak Mitsuki put up her hand and moved on. “You're a ringleader of idiots, you know that.”

“You went down into a hell on earth. Came back after learning some time of mutant zombie amalgamates existed and rather than coming to us or heroes or the police or ANYONE besides other kids!” She almost wants to slap the boy. “You decided to take a bet from a DEAD MAN and try to own the city by clearing it out, but after all that build up and hiding it you give it all up because you find a little girl and decide to take her?”

“He didn't find me. I found him.” Lucy says from behind Izuku's leg. 

“Yeah… you're the only one not in trouble as you did nothing wrong. But as for the rest of you,” everyone tenses. “Each of you have to deal with your parent’s punishments as we have had Mr.shield and the Hatsume’s on the phone during your explanation,'' Melissa blanches as Mei drops to her knees. 

“I'll lose all building permissions.” A wobble in the younger girl's voice is evident.

A loud thud pulls attention to another greenette. Inko had dropped her metal tumbler on the tile floor. She never dropped anything, the few times she had she grabbed it with her quirk, but now she didn't even try. 

“Inko what’s wro-” Toshi starts but a sniffle cuts him off as tears start leaking from the woman’s eyes. 

“Izuku… have you looked at this?” The mother asks.

“Um. not yet, I’ve only filled in Lucy's name”

“So you didn't look at the last few pages?”

“No, what's on them?”

“Your quirk, how it was made with your fa… no Hizashi’s fate and what he did.”

“I thought he left for America and never came back?” 

“I thought so too, but it seems you're not the first to find Rapture. He found it while he was quirkless and Andrew Ryan gave him power. A plasmid? It changed his DNA and he could breathe fire but he had to go back down… with a sample of your blood. You were supposed to be quirkless and he changed that,” the tears stop flowing as anger starts to slip into her voice.

“He gave you raw ADAM, It attached to your quirk factor and mutated until your quirk became ADAM” she clenches the papers in her hands. “Your powers are plasmid's, but with it being tied to your quirk factor you seem to refine them better than normal. Which is why the ones you share ADAM with don't turn into Splicers.”

“So… my birth father knew i was going to be quirkless and did anything he could so I wasn't… but that doesn't explain why he left. If he was dead set on giving me ADAM then why di-”

“He went back down and never came back up, experiment 1,781,538. He's dead.” The two words hit the boy harder then they should.

But he knows now. He knows that his father didn't leave for America, but to rapture.

“Izuku.” Toshi's voice cuts in making the boy look up “in this new light I feel you have enough to worry about. No punishment is necessary besides never going back. A case will be opened and the hero's will take care of Rapture.”

“Yeah.” Inko agrees.

“I feel the same way.” Mika says as her husband gives her a side glance and a conversation happens in an instant. “With so much happening I believe Kyoka should focus on becoming a hero and a mother,” the last bit lighted the mood a little as the girl said turns neon red.

“Oh right, the girl. Lucy was it,” Inko says and the girl nods from behind Izuku. “Izuku, when I said I wanted grandchildren I didn't think you would bring one home so soon,” she says with a smile while turning back to the papers to start filling them out.

“Wait, so I stay?” Lucy asks.

“Yes you can stay, i’m Izuku’s mother so you can call me Sobo (祖母 Grandmother).”

“Oh if that's the case as Kyoka’s mother I would like to be called Mama, as in mom's mom,” the woman pushes up her glasses with a smile.

“Well my brat is grounded as all hell.” Mitsuki says bluntly. Katsuki goes to yell but Mitsuki smacks the back of his head. “Shut up or if you make it in UA I'll pull you out.” The blond threatens.

As the banter continues everyone relaxes, laying on couches and sitting in chairs as Lucy runs from person to person wanting as much information as possible. By the time David and the Hatsumes got there everyone had pushed off the incident and Toshi took the three to explain what all had happened.

It's decided that Mei cant build anything until she is in UA and Melissa has all of her technology taken away while she and her father are at the hotel room they rented out. So she won't be able to talk to the others till the barbecue. After all the planning Inko refuses to cancel it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The end of the week marks the barbecue on the beach. The midoriya-yagi’s with their newest member, setting up a grill and blanket with Toshi at the grill teaching Izuku how to cook on it. Inko and Lucy sit under an umbrella with Inko reading to the girl.

They found out she’s seven with her birthday being June 6th from the paperwork, but growing up for one purpose she never got an education, something Inko is making sure to change. Inko try as she might won't be able to baby her newly found grandchild, as both Izuku and Toshi have pointed out to her, just because Lucy is quirkless doesn't mean she is weak.

The first to show up was the Shield’s. Melissa, being locked in her temporary home for the week with nothing to do, focused on designing costumes for her hero course friends. She runs up to her cousin and throws an arm around his neck. “So how's it been? You're a seventeen year old father now.” She says with a smirk. 

“Ha ha.” Izuku says sarcastically. “I’ll be eighteen in what, three months?” he pushes her off and with Toshi taking over the cooking he walks to the water's edge.

“Yeah, but you're not yet. So that gives me all rights to tease you.” She says. 

“I wouldn't if I were you.”

“And why not?”   
  


“I have every picture of you and Mei, every time you thought no one was looking,” a devilish grin spread across his face, right before said face was plunged into the salt water below him as the blond kicked his legs out from under him. He did catch the hint of red in her face as he went down though. “Rude,” he mutters, spitting out water.

“You asked for it,” Melissa glared at the boy.

“I asked for no such thing,” instead of dignifying him with a response she huffs a breath. He moves to talk but a honk cuts him off before he even gets a word out. A pinkette jumps out in a black bikini and large sun hat, her goggles replaced with sunglasses.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear,” Izuku says as the older girl is overtaken with the one that just arrived. Mei takes one look at the beach and leaves her parents to grab everything as she runs to the two teens in front of her.

“ZU, MEL! Are you two the only ones here?” she says, stopping herself only a foot in front of them.

“For now at leas-” an explosion rips through the air as Katsuki comes into view. Crashing into everyone present they all fall in the water. After coming up for air Izuku Immediately tackles Katsuki. “Really Kacchan, you're going to be like that?”

“Yeah Deku, I'm going to be like that,” Katsuki kicks him off and cups his hand while skimming the top of the water, sending a small wave into the greenettes face.

“Oh, you're  _ on _ ,” the two dissolve into an underwater wrestling match and the girls push themselves away. The blond pulls off her over sized white shirt and black shorts to reveal a deep blue two piece bathing suit. Setting her close by the blanket she lays down to get her tan going. Mei sticking close pulls a book from her bag that was unceremoniously dropped next to her.

Appearing on the scene, Kyoka walks up with her parents not far behind. “Do i even want to know why they're fighting this time?” the punk girl asks, setting down her stuff.   
  


“The moment they saw each other they started fighting, guessing it's a guy thing?” Mei says, flipping to the next page of her book.

“Or it's just those two idiots.” Melissa adds on.

“Hey, ones my idiot.” 

“True.” Mei says.

“So are you getting in the water or...?” 

“Nope.” Melissa pops the P

“Negative, at least for now.” Mei replies.

Kyoka walks over to Inko and takes off her black shirt and green shorts. Sporting a ruffled purple two piece she sits next to Lucy. 

“Hey little one, learn anything new?” The Jiro’s have been making sure to video chat with the midoriya-yagi's every night. From what the purple haired teen could figure out, Lucy has taken to Izuku’s near obsessive hunt for knowledge.

“Um, I know about giraffes now.” Lucy says as Inko finished turning the brunette’s ponytail into a messy bun.

“Really?” Kyoka stuffles a giggle.

“Yeah, they are real but unicorns aren't?” Lucy pouts.

“No they aren't, but with quirks now. You never really know,” a glimmer of hope enters the seven year old's eyes.

“I hope I can meet one.”

“Yeah that would be cool, how about we go in the water?” She holds her hand out and Lucy takes hold of it to pull herself up. As the two walk down to the water's edge Kyoka takes note that Izuku and Katsuki now have boogie boards and are trying to see who can swim out the farthest despite the waves. While Mei got Melissa to dab… the american looks confused as all hell while Mei takes a picture.

They end up making a sand castle. With sea shell windows and a tower they fell over more than once. By the time they finish and start taking pictures of their masterpiece she hears giggling behind her. If Kyoka had a drink it would have been spit out. 

There was Katsuki covered up to his neck in sand facing the sea as Izuku stands next to him getting Mei to record. The greenette runs the moment he gets the okay from Mei. he slaps the sand were Katsuki’s chest should be and all but screams. “This is the sand Guardian, Guardian of the sand. POSEIDON quivers before him.”

Katsuki takes a sharp inhale before actually screaming, “FUCK OOFFF!”

“LANGUAGE!” Mitsuki yells at her kid.

“OI, what are you all doing anyways?” He yells back.

“Sharing beach stories from when you all were kids!” Katsuki’s face blanches and he starts fighting his way out of the sand.

“Oh like the time Izuku tried to sit on the ocean floor and a crab walked up his shorts.” Toshi says, finishing the burgers.

“Or the time Kyoka managed to get stuck in coral.” Mika adds on.

“Oh but Katsuki, the brat jumped off a pier and landed on a stingray. It's the most I've ever heard him cry. He didn't get stung or anything, he just thought he hurt the fish.” Mitsuki says right as Katsuki bursts from the sand and runs toward the adults. Only to be tripped by Izuku.

As Katsuki Lands face first into the sand Izuku grabs his food as fast as possible. Downing his lunch and running back out to the ocean, with an angry blond following suit. Back to fighting in the water as everyone else calmly eats.

“The food is great Toshinori!” Kyotoku says with a full mouth. 

“I'm glad you like it, my time in America has taught me many things about cooking. It must be one of their strong points. Especially the southern states, they’re not joking when they call it comfort food.” Toshi laughs out.

They stay until the sun starts to dip below the horizon. Izuku, Katsuki and Melissa sporting varying tans, while Mei burned. As adults start packing, the teens all group together.

“Any last words? We won't see each other till we move into the dorms.” Melissa says.

“I'm hoping they put all the support classes together.” Mei sighs as she gets a hug from a blond. (Hint: it's not Katsuki.)

“Well, that's if we even get in.” Kyoka says

“The move-in is Friday… it's Sunday. Why do the hero students not know who's going in yet?” Mei asks.

“I don't know, maybe the entrance letters came in while we were out here. I know I made it in so it just has to be late.” Katsuki says, crossing his arms.

“Wait.” Izuku’s eyes widen.

“What is it Izuku?” Kyoka asks.

“When we go to UA… does Lucy come with us?”

A moment of silence before Katsuki smacks the back of his head. “Think for once, why would a kid be allowed in UA?”

“Well, I am technically her guardian.” Izuku says, narrowing a glare at the blond.

“I think that you need to talk to Toshi about that, this did all kinda happen last minute,” Kyoka says while leaning on the boy. “But for now let's just enjoy the sunset oka-” she never goes to Finnish as Lucy comes running up to them. Planting herself between them to watch the sun set with them.

\---------------------------------------------------  
a pic of how Kyoka looks in the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome.


	16. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is this fluff or just a set up for chaos?......... both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash, Writer of Fem!Zuku's discord! that ive carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes. (hint !generalkenobi is an appropriate response to !hellothere)

“IZUKU!” His mother yells as he, Toshi, and Lucy, were making breakfast.

“Hm?” Rather than an answer Inko pushes an envelope into his hands. It takes him a moment to see the UA logo on the seal. “I-its the UA acceptance letter!” 

“Well, if you're accepted.” Toshi says with a smile.

“I.. lets open it here.” Izuku rips it open and the documents drop on the counter, along with a metallic disk, before Izuku could question, out of the disk a hologram booms to life on showing All Might. 

“ _ Boo-Yah! I am here- as a projection!” _ Inko face palms as Lucy jumps yelling as loud as the hologram. “BOO-YAH!” 

_ “Young Izuku! You are looking at the newest UA faculty member!”  _ Holomight says, striking a pose, making both Izuku and Lucy giggle. 

A hand comes from off screen and waves to the Number one.  _ “Hmm, yes what's the matter?” _ Off camera mumbling can be heard.  _ “Who's showboating?” _ A few hand gestures can be shown on screen. _ “Okay fine I'll hurry up, but I have to show him something first.” _ The hand spins and a few more mumbles are heard as Holomight pales. _ “I have to do how many of these?!” _

_ “Moving on! SO while you passed the written Exam with flying colors your practical exam numbers were through the roof!” _ a pause as a few numbers appear on screen.  _ “A total of 83 Vilain points, but it doesn't end there! No, we had recuse points as well that add points for heroic traits and Actions, you got 77 recuse points! Making a grand total of 160 points! Passing both mine and endeavors tied score of 149!” _

Izuku is slack jawed at the praise. 

“This truly is your hero academia!” And with that, the hologram shuts off.

“Sofu! (祖父 grandfather) Your working at UA!”

“Yes, but as All Might remember. No one can know about me being your grandfather, it is to keep you safe from villains that would try to hurt you.” Toshi Explains. 

“Hmm, but Sobo is still Sobo right?”

“Well I'm not working at UA, or even a hero. So yeah I'm just Sobo” Inko says, picking up the young girl and placing Lucy on her hip.

A ring all too familiar reaches Izuku's ears. He pulls out his phone to find Kyoka calling him, he can guess why. He picks up and speaks before his girlfriend can. 

“You made it?”

“ _ I fuckin’ made it! Wait, I'm not on speaker right?!?”  _ Kyoka says worriedly _ . _

“Lucy is in the other room with mom, and no you're not on speaker.” Izuku chuckled at her.

_ “I FUCKING made it, guess frying a zero pointer helped in something. Unlike someone's decimation.” _ he can feel the glare through the phone. ‘How the hell can she do that?’

“Did you expect me to hold back?” He says nervously. 

_ “No, I guess not, have you talked to the principal about…” _ Kyoka trails off.

“Not yet, Dad has a meeting set up right before the move in.” He explains.

_ “Hopefully he accepts, oh wait, what class are you in?” _ She asks suddenly. _ _

“Um hold up,” he shuffles the papers and finds his schedule. “1-A, you?”

_ “1-A, now we just need lord explosions placement.” _

“Speaking of placement, I got first. Even beat out All Might's Score.” He couldn't help the grin on his face from growing.

“ _ Of course you did, well try not to go overboard again, start packing.” _ She teases.

“Yeah, we’ll both hear from Mr. murder explosion by the end of the day.”

_ “He's probably still asleep.”  _ She sighs.

“Yeah, bye, I'll talk to you later.” 

“ _ See ya… love you.” _

“Love you too.” With that he hangs up.

‘Well time to get packing… after breakfast,’ he thinks, while seeing the other three setting the table. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

“So you want to know if a child can stay on campus? And why should I allow this?” Nezu asks.

Izuku is in the room alone, his father insisting that he go in alone. “Because i'm her legal guardian and she's my child. I refuse to leave her behind just to become a hero.”

“This goes against a few rules.”

“Hmm, but what about your morality? From what I gather you didn't have a normal life, you were an experiment, correct?”

A twitch in the white animal's left eye. “I don't know how you know that but it doesn't matter, that holds no pervolance to this conversation.”

“Oh but I think it does, Lucy comes from rapture”

The beady black eyes widen. “You seem to know the place? Well she's had as normal a life as you can guess, it's not just for her safety, both for those around her. She still has fits where she thinks others are coming for her and she trusts very VERY few people.” Izuku takes a drink of the tea Nezu had given him. “That and the fact she's quirkless, she would be put against everyone growing up, but i know here you would set up a personal education and ways for her to expand her views and maybe let her have some type of childhood.”

After a few minutes the principle speaks again, “you're not giving me a choice are you?”

“You have a choice, take her in or I don't enroll in UA. She is more important than becoming a hero.” He says it flatly and matter of fact.

“Fine… she will get her own place in the 1-A dorms, but all problems that happen are yours and your teachers' problems not mine. I will take full control of her curriculum. Her room will be right next to yours, now I must figure out how to teach the child, leave, I must prepare.”

Izuku does as he's told, glad he didn't have to quit being a hero. But as the door closes he hears Nezu speak to himself. “So Rapture still stands, that could be a problem. No. One problem at a time, how to teach a child with no prior education...” with that Izuku walks off. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The first day of move in and the Midoriya-Yagi’s and Jiro’s head out together, supplies to decorate their rooms all packed in the cars. Lucy holds both Izuku and Kyoka’s hands as they walk up to the dorms. They're the 1st ones there so they go ahead and grab as many boxes as they can and start putting them in their rooms. 

Even Lucy carried a box or two at a time. (mostly plushies) Toshi and Kyotoku build Lucy's bed as Mika and Inko paint the room in purple and green currents, specks of blue and red poking out. The bed a lovely pink contrasts everything else as the desk, dressers and small coffee table being colored brass along with a small guitar of the same color and a computer that's brass and glows yellow. 

Kyoka's rockin' room had a scheme of red and black, with red curtains and bedspread while every wall her bed wasn't taking was lined with instruments. A large amp in the center acts like a coffee table. A black and red checker pattern covers the ceiling.

Izuku had an american style room where a raised bed had the desk under it. The desk contains a set of CDs and a computer along with all his school supplies. A green and black guitar lean against the desk and everything is styled gray, green, and blue. A heavy gray carpet covers the floor and a shelf showing off a few hero figures from his collection. The walls a dark green with blue lines intersecting randomly. 

When everything is finally done the two families make their way down stairs.

“Don't be afraid to call,” Mika says to Kyoka.

“You better call a young man! And i want to hear from Lucy as well!” Inko says as tears pool in her eyes. Toshi takes her by the shoulders to make sure that when (not if) she cries the fountain of tears won't soak anyone.

“I will, and we all know Lucy is going to want to.” Izuku says as Lucy clutches his leg.

The parents with a final farewell leave the three. A new car pulls up and Lucy runs to the elevator. 

Izuku sighs. “I’ll go get her.”

“I’ll see who’s here.” 

“Thanks.” Izuku takes the stairs 3 at a time, getting to the fifth floor before the elevator. It opens and Lucy steps out to see her surrogate father. “You know you can't run away from meeting the class, we’ll be living here with them. Some might be a little rude or coo over you, but they won’t mean any harm.”

Lucy crosses her arms and pouts.

“How about after you meet everyone I'll make your favorite for dinner?”

“Deal!” She says reaching up and Izuku puts her on his shoulders. “Katsudon!” 

‘How many times did my mom use that on me….wait, she still does.’ Izuku thinks to himself while walking back into the elevator and heading down.

When it opens he finds three new people, one a frog-like girl talking to Kyoka, a dual haired boy that walks past with his boxes, and a ravenette that has an air of elegance about her… and a few butlers carrying her bags.

“Hello,” he says, causing the three women to look at him as the boy is already up the elevator. 

“Hi, didn't know we could bring siblings on the first day. Ribbit, would have brought mine!” 

“Well, Lucy is my kid.” Both women look at the boy and then the girl on his shoulders. “Adopted of course, due to me moving in she got to move in as well so I can keep an eye on her.”

“Oh, for a moment I thought... Never mind, It's nice to meet both of you, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu.” 

“Izuku Midoriya,” he holds out his hand and she shakes it.

“Lucy Izumi Midoriya!” Lucy says smiling.

“Wow, you might have All Might beat while a smile like that.” Yaoyorozu coos.

“Hmm, nope not yet. My smile isn't big enough.” Lucy grabs the sides of her mouth with one finger and tries to make her smile bigger. “Nope, not working, maybe when I'm bigger?” Lucy sighs and Yaoyorozu has to keep a squeal from escaping her lips.

“I don't know, I'd say they're pretty close, Ribbit.” The frog girl says. “Names Tsuyu Asui, just call me Tsu.”

“Okay Tsu!” A small smile appears on Tsu’s face. 

“THE FUCK YOU MEAN WE’RE LATE?! WE HAVE 3 DAYS TO MOVE IN!”

“Seems like Katsuki is here.” Kyoka says flatly.

Said boy walks in and locks on to Lucy who has a devil's grin plastered on her face. “You said a bad word!” 

“Dam… dang it, so the doors aren't soundproof,” he hands her 100 yen. “Sorry Lucy.” 

“And that might be the only time you hear him say that.” Izuku says with a smirk.

Before he can retort Lucy speaks up. “So what all did you bring Kacchan?!” 

“One, it's Katsuki, you know that. Two, I got you some games to set up on your PC.”

Lucy throws her hands in the air. “YAY!”

“Okay, okay. You two can set up the games AFTER Katsuki sets up his room.” Izuku says, then Lucy nods in response.

“You seem good with kids Midoriya, Ribbit.”

“Yeah, guess I get it from my mother.”

“Sobo is a great Mom!” Lucy exclaims. 

“Pft, and what about me?” Kyoka says.

She taps Izuku's head and he lets her down, Lucy runs up and climbs the chair just to hug Kyoka. “You're the best!”

“Pfftt, haha. Okay Lucy.” She hugs the girl back.

Izuku decides to explain to the two confused girls. “Kyoka is my girlfriend, and refused to let me take care of Lucy on my own, so she's pretty much Lucy's mother.” He says while scratching the back of his head. 

“Hmm, well you three look nice together but I must get going and set up my room. Now if you'll excuse me.” 

Lucy nods as she jumps down to help Izuku in the kitchen the moment she sees him start walking in to cook. “Katsudon time!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	17. Dark Codes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few students and some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on as anyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku woke up early the next morning, heading down stairs he found Yaoyorozu already making tea. 

“Morning,” he says with a yawn.

“Morning,” followed by another yawn, but it didn't come from Yaoyorozu. Looking to his side he saw Lucy just a small way behind him.

“Did you follow me all the way from your room without me noticing?” He asks.

“Yes.”

“... ok then. You want pancakes or waffles?” Presenting the question even if he knows the answer.

“Waffles!”

“Do you want any Yaoyorozu?” Izuku asks.

“I could go for a few waffles.” She says stifling a giggle.

Izuku gets to work in the kitchen as Lucy sits next to Yaoyorozu, on a mission to ask her questions.

“So what's your quirk?” Lucy asks.

Yaoyorozu perks up as she explains. “My quirk is called creation, it gives me the ability to create any non-living material from exposed skin by transforming the molecular structure of my lipids. In order to create something, I need to understand the molecular structure of what the material is made of.” 

Lucy stares at her for a moment. “... yeah, I have no idea what you just said.” Yaoyorozu’s smile falters.

Izuku saves the ravenette. “She can make anything that's not alive as long as she knows what it's made of.” 

“Anything?!?”

“No, I cannot make plants or animals, besides that pretty much.” Yaoyorozu answers.

“Cool!” 

“Yes I suppose it is. What about your quirk?” 

“Oh I'm quirkless.”

“Im sorry, I didn't know.” The ravenette says solemnly. 

“Is it a bad thing that I'm still human? Daddy says quirks are matogens.” Lucy asks.

“Mutations, they change you from what you are, we stop being human and move on to something else. Always remember, it's not the power that makes the man but the man that makes the power.” Izuku says absent mindedly. 

“Yeah that!” Izuku passes out a batch of waffles and Lucy happily digs in. 

Yaoyorozu was still for a moment, thinking of what they said Before eating her waffles in silence. 

Tsu comes down to find a plate of waffles for her. The dual hair boy coming down soon after. Eating in peace as Lucy asks question after question, writing notes with crayon. 

The final batch is made as Kyoka and Katsuki come down. Katsuki deciding the couch is a better place to eat than the table.

“So, how many more do you think we’ll get today?” The blond asks.

“Classmates? Probably a few but most should show up on the last day.” Tsu says 

“Well, what do you all want to do until then?” Izuku asks.

“I'm going back to my room,” the hetero-chromatic says, before doing just that.

“We have a few games on the switch, it's ancient and all childish, but it's something.” Kyoka says while starting the system and scrolling through the games. 

“What's all on it?” Tsu asks. 

“Super Smash bros ult, Animal crossing, Zelda Breath of the wild, Mario Kart 8 deluxe and… doom eternal… i’m saying this once and only once, if i see ANYONE playing that around Lucy they will get a thunder crack to the face.” Lightning jumps between her jacks casting her face in a blue glow.

Everyone in the room nods. Even Lucy who was now curious of what the game was.

The front door opens and in steps three people 

A bird headed boy with black embers flowing around him, a six armed boy with a mask covering his face and a girl that Izuku assumed was invisible.

“Welcome to your new home, Mario kart?” Katsuki says, tossing a controller. The bird headed teen grabs it and sets down his bags at the door as a shadow creature puts down a few boxes.

Izuku looks over the creature,the term used loosely as ‘it’ looked more like a ghost. The dark embers flowing from the bird teen to what looked like a mummified human with a bird head. It stands twice the smaller bird's height, as the bandages shift Izuku can see that the only thing in ‘it’ is the same embers coming off the bird headed teen.

Lucy walks up to the creature, surprising everyone new, that she was there. 

“Hi!” She waves to the mummy.

It turns and leans down, its beak splitting to speak in a ghostly voice.  **“Hello little one, what might your name be?”** It asks.

“Lucy, yours?” She cocks her head to the side.

**“You may call me dark shadow, I'm a Tokoyami’s quirk. We are two creatures in one body.”** The quirk answers.

“Cool, mind if I ask a few questions and take some notes?” She says pulling her note book from an unknown location.

‘She's picking up on too many of my bad habits,’ Izuku Internally sighs.

“Aaaww, she’s just so cute!” The Invisible girl says before opening the elevator.

“I concur, but what is a child doing here?” The masked giant asks from a hand turned mouth.

“Oh, she's Kyoka and my kid, adopted of course. Due to a few things she ended up being allowed to come with and stay here.” Izuku says to the dupli-armed student.

“Hmm, so she’ll be with us for a while. It may be odd.”   
  


“What do you mean?” Izuku asks.

“I have no siblings, never really ‘got’ kids. So I'm sorry if I do something wrong, it just means I didn't know.”

“Oh, cool I guess. Thanks for the consideration. You need help moving boxes?” 

“No, I don't have much, but thanks for the offer.” He says before walking to the elevator.

“No problem.” Izuku says sitting down next to Lucy and Dark shadow. At this point Kyoka, Katsuki, Tokoyami, and Tsu are playing Mario kart.

Izuku takes a turn on the game as a few more people walk in. A dark mop of moss green hair entered first, the girl had a lopsided smile and over sized hoodie. Next a blond boy with a large tail followed by a familiar brunette. “Yo Uraraka!” 

“Oh Midoriya! It’s been a while!”

“You want the next game after you put your stuff up?” 

“Sure!” She says while walking to the elevator, only to stop when she spots the little one next to Izuku. “OH MY GOD!” She drops everything and rushes to the girl. “You are just too cute! What's your name?” Uraraka coos.

“Lucy.” She says with a smile, taking her final notes on Tokoyami’s quirk.

“Me and you will talk later, for now high five!” Lucy smacks the brunette's outstretched hand before Uraraka takes off in a sprint for the elevator.

“She is right though, you are cute Lucy” The moss green haired woman says.

“Hello! What are your names?” She says looking between the two leaning on the back of the couch. 

“Setsuna Tokage.” 

“Mashirao Ojiro”

“What's your quirk?” She says, writing down the names on new pages.

Ojiro speaks up first, “I have a tail, that's it,” while bringing his tail up for Lucy to see.

“Mine’s a little more complicated, ‘Lizard Tail Splitter’ is what I call it. LTS allows me to split up my body into as many as 50 pieces. Each and every one of these split pieces are able to levitate and move freely through the air. “ Tokage keeps it simple.

Izuku comes in 5th due to him only ½ paying attention as he watched his kid interact with the new students.

“IZUKU! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?”

“Huh? Oh sorry.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


01000001 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100111 01101100 01101001 01110100 01100011 01101000 00111010 00100000 01100101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 00110001 00110111 00111000 00110011 00101100 00100000 01010101 01010011 01001010 00101110 00100000 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 00100000 01010100 01011001 01010000 01000101 00111010 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01100101 01101110 01110100 00111011 00100000 00100010 01010010 01100001 01110000 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01010010 01101001 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100010 00001010

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izuku has trouble falling asleep that night, as if something was in the back of his head. Warning him of something, something that has yet to happen. He can't explain it but he barely got any sleep.

When the morning came he got a total of two hours sleep. He texts Kyoka and tells her what happened. Saying that he was going to try to sleep, so if he gets some to wake him up around noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx
> 
> also... I made tokoyami OP. can anyone guess how?


	18. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp its time to learn everyone's pain!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to Silent Horse for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku is woken up by Lucy jumping on him. 

“Ompf, why would you do this?” He says sitting up.

“Because mommy said it's time for you to get up!” A giggle can be heard, he looks over to find his girlfriend laughing at the display.

“I'm guessing it's already noon.” Izuku says.

“Yup, and the rest of the class is here, Lucy finished her notebook.”

“Is that right?” He gets a smile that rivals All Might’s from his little girl. “Well I'll have to see it. I should go introduce myself.”

“Come on Lucy, you can help me cook lunch.” Kyoka says, gaining the girl’s attention. 

“Katsudon?” Lucy asks.

“No we promised Shoto that we would make him cold soba.”

“Shoto?” Izuku asks.

“The dual haired boy that didn't talk at all yesterday.” 

“Ah, I'll be down in a few.” With that the girls left the room, leaving Izuku to quickly put on a black t-shirt that said hoodie in kanji and a pair of blue jeans. Opening his door he sees the doors around him have decorations. 

Walking down to the common room he finds it packed with the class, a group taking over the game system while most of the girls sit at the table talking. 

Kyoka and Lucy are in the kitchen with Todoroki silently seated at the table. Yaoyorozu leads the conversation with Asui, Uraraka and an invisible girl. Tokoyami and Dark Shadow are talking to different people. 

Izuku walks up and sits down next to Katsuki.

“What took you so long?” The blond barks like the pomeranian he is.

“Eh, didn't get much sleep last night, need the extra rest.”

“Don't tell me you were trying to make a second kid last night.” He narrowed a glare to the greenette.

Izuku narrowed one back at him. “No, I think ADAM did something. I saw a bunch of numbers, ones and zeros, and with how ADAM is a code I'm guessing it was trying to give me information but I can't read in binary.” 

“Hmm, seems like an excuse. I've never heard of you having numbers in your head.” 

“Well something changed that.”

“Whatever.” 

Katsuki dies in game and hands the controller to Izuku, that's when the ones that were playing notice him. 

“Yo, didn't see you there dude! Names Kaminari Denki.” The yellow haired boy reaches his arm out and many try to warn Izuku while Katsuki just snickers. 

A small shock jumps between their hands when they touch. “Oh, an electric quirk?” Kaminari’s eyes widened. “How much can you take?” The smirk drops from Kaminaris face as Izuku activates Electro Bolt and the force of lightning shocks the boy. 

“WOW, I was not expecting to find another electric quirk!” The blond says excitedly. 

“Oh my quirk is not electric based.” That stops everyone in the room.

“We just saw you shoot lightning from your hand into Kaminari’s hand.” A pink skinned girl says, looking confused.

“Well yes but… you know what, how about this, everyone gather around and we introduce ourselves.” It only takes a few moments as everyone moves into a giant circle of couches and chairs.

“I guess I'll go first. My name is Midoriya Izuku, my hobbies include heroics, playing guitar, and upgrading quirks.” That pulls all attention to him. “And my quirk is called ADAM, I can introduce modified stem cells into my body, allowing for genetic modification and mutation. It was decided to name the stem cells Adaptive Defined Apoxy (epoxy) Molecules, or ADAM for short. I can give one ADAM to a person, they can use it on it’s own, or mix it with their quirk along with using their quirk on their own… also for any that don't know i’m Lucy's father, adopted of course.” Izuku finishes without dropping into a rant 

Lucy crawls over the back of the couch just to wrap her arms around his neck. 

“How many Adams do you have?” The pink skinned girl asks with a mixture of amazement and curiosity.

“Well, a lot. Electro Bolt, Incinerate.” Flashes of lightning and fire appear on his hand. “Insect Swarm.” He barely gets a hive made when Asui eats a few wasps. 

Izuku turns off the swarm and everyone is silent for a moment.

“Okay then, well I have Winter Blast, Telekinesis, and Sonic Boom. The newest one I have is called formation. It allows me to create armor of rock or concrete from what's around me.”

“Wait when did you get that?” Katsuki asks. 

“A few days ago, it wasn't important at the time, the others were very situational. So I want everyone to hear this now.” He says as if he didn't have everyone's attraction. “I don't care what your quirk is, whether you think it’s good or bad, or if there's an aspect you won't use. Remember it's your quirk, and it's you who defines the quirk, not the quirk that defines you. I won't take anyone holding themselves back for petty reasons, we’re becoming heroes we can't afford to hold back.” Izuku's words hold weight to everyone, but three in the room take it personally.

“I guess I'm next.” Kyoka says from the kitchen. “I’m Jirou Kyoka. Quirk is earphone jacks, lets me hear from farther and I can stab into concrete with my jacks. I have the ADAM-Electro Bolt which is a bolt of lightning, but when combined with my quirk it changes into  Storm Catalyst, which is just me becoming a living lightning bolt.” She says turning on her Catalyst. Turning it back off she nods to Lucy. “I'm also Lucy's mother the same way Izuku is her father.”

“Im Ashido Mina! Quirk acid and hope to get some Adam! Hobbies include teasing everyone I can and dancing!” The pink skinned girl says.

“Aoyama Yuga, being fabulous and sparkling are my hobbies while my quirk is called naval lazer, its self explanatory.” A (french?) blond boy says.

“Iida Tenya, quirk engine! Hobbies of following rules and keeping order!”

“Wow you're a stick in the mud.” Katsuki snickers.

“Ahum, I am Ojirou Mashiro, quirk:tail.” He swings the fifth appendage back and forth. “I practice karate and jujitsu.”

“Uraraka Ochako! Quirk zero gravity! Anything I touch with all five fingers, gravity becomes negated!” the brunette says bubbly.

“Kaminari Denki, I at least try to be a jokester but sometimes it backfires much like my quirk, Electrification.” ‘what does he mean by that?’ Izuku thinks.

“I’m Kirishima Ejirou, just call me Kiri, I try my best to be manly and my quirk lets me harden my body!”

“Kod-da K-koji, quirk Anivocie, I can talk to animals.”

“Tokage Setsuna, I can split myself up like a lizard! Though I'll keep everything else about my quirk quiet for now.” A cheeky lopsided smile covers her face. 

“Sato Rikkido quirk sugar rush, I gain strength as I eat sugar.”

“Shoji Mezo. Quirk dupli arms, i can make any appendage or organ from my arms.”

“Wait, any?” Izuku asks.

“Yeah why do you ask?”

“... you can sell hearts or eyes for money and still help people.” Mezo looks at his hands. 

“Wow… I never thought of it like that.”

“Any blood or even an arm can be removed for someone!” Izuku adds on.

“Sero Hanta, quirk tape. I like games and old comics.”

“Tokoyami Fumikage, the prince of darkness.”

“Wow we have an edge lord.” Katsuki says. Lucy asks Kyoka what an edge lord is.

**“I would agree if he wasn't being honest. While yes he's gothic, that's due to part of his quirk.” ** Dark shadow says.

“My quirk is called AJIN… I wasn't going to say anything because I hate aspects of my quirk.” the bird headed teen says. “But with Midoriya's words, I feel I can step out of my ill illuminated cage. My quirk has three parts, the 1st is the creation of a shadow, it harbors the will of the user.”

**“Meaning I am a fragment of Yami.”** Dark shadow says.

“Second is a covalent bond between us.”

“ **the link between us results in the sharing of stamina and life overall. Even if I'm technically my own being at this point, we’re more brothers then the same person.”**

“The third… is my indissoluble sempiternal life.” 

Yaoyorozu perks up as most don't understand what he said. “Tokoyami, you know what you're implying, correct?” 

“I do, it's been tested. Too many times.” Tokoyami says looking at the floor.

“I don't understand. What's happening?” Kaminari asks.

Izuku speaks up. “Tokoyami just said he was immortal, and that he has died more then once.” The bird headed boy flinches. 

A tense silence passes the moment Ashido opens her mouth.

“So how does that work? You just regenerate or?” 

“MINA! You can't just go asking about people's immortality, it could be a sour subject!” Kirishima yells.

“Why not? Here, Fumi, would you rather us talk to you about your quirk as it is or try to awkwardly avoid the topic. To drop the weirdness and accept you as you are or to try and pretend you're something else.”

After a moment Tokoyami laughs it’s sour and bitter, but it's there. A small smile pulls at the edges of his face… beak? “Yeah I would like to be talked to like it’s normal.”

“See, easy as that!” Mina says before moving to sit next to him and chat. 

“Ok so next is?” Kyoka asks as she passes out the food to everyone.

“I’m next… Todoroki Shoto. My quirk is called half hot half cold. I refuse to use my left side even after Midoriya’s words, but after Tokoyami’s words. I realize I might not have had it as bad as I thought I did. I’ll use my left side from here on out but with that i want you all to know why I refused this for so long.” A small flame makes it home in his hand, his eyes are glazed as if remembering repressed memories. “I'm the son of Enji Todoroki, Endeavor, he abused my older sibling until he burned down the dojo, killing himself, forced my mother into a quirk marriage and sent her to a mental hospital when he broke her. Discarded my other siblings and abused me in the name of progress.”

He looks up from his bowl of soba into the eyes of those around him. “I tell you all this to ask. Who wants to topple the number two with me?” A small smile forms on his face.

“Well I’m with you!” The invisible girl says. 

“We’ll stand by you, for the next three years at least we’re all family.” Izuku says while lighting a fire in his hand and frosting the other. “I’ll help you will temperature control.”

Todoroki nods.

“Well let's get away from this dark past stuff, we’re away from all those problems and can work together in Fixing others that come along! Hagakure Toru’s the name! I doubt you can wear it out, I'm energetic and always ready to learn! If you don't know my quirk you aren't paying attention!” The invisible girl says while bouncing in her seat.

“Bakugo Katsuki, quirk Explosion, Adam Incinerate, mix of the two is Napalm. I'm planning on being the next number one, anyone that gets in my way becomes a rival and I won't hold back.” Katsuki decarles. 

“Yaoyorozu Momo, my quirk is creation. I can create any non living thing from the lipids in my body that have adapted to hold more than normal, meaning I have a higher density.” She says while making a set of Russian dolls that look like Lucy and set's them on the table.

“So who's up for a game of Mario kart?” Kaminari asks, setting up the game.

“I've never played any video games.” Todoroki says.

“I can teach you!” Hagakure says handing the dual boy a controller. 

“I'll take the 3rd player!” Sato says, grabbing the controller. 

“Can I have the 4th?” Tokage asks, before a controller is tossed to her.

Ashido and Tokoyami head outside while Kyoka and Lucy head upstairs to practice on the guitar.

‘Didn't go how I thought I would but I'm glad that we all have a better understanding of each other, I just hope tomorrow goes well.’ Izuku thinks to himself before looking around. ‘Ha, what am I worried about.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx


	19. Bound in Chains, Love and Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title refers to a few things but ill let ya'll speculate on what cx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out, credits and thanks to 3amShadyTimes for Beta reading!
> 
> Check out SyberSlash's discord! that I've carved my own little corner in!
> 
> https://discord.gg/b6WHtdR
> 
> jump on! anyone and everyone is welcome! its a fun place of Writers and Memes.

Izuku walks into class to find everyone already there.

Of Course, he is last, he had to walk Lucy to the principal's office. 

“Midoriya.” He looks to the podium to find a hobo looking man, holding gym uniforms “You are late, detenti-” 

“Before you just throw out detentions. I had to run to the principal's office and this will be an everyday thing, I'll try my best but I have my own responsibilities just like you.”

The man sighs exasperatedly. “I'll confirm this later, for now you're off the hook, now one of the others can clue you in with what we're doing.” With that he passed out the gym clothes and walked away.

‘Don't I know him from somewhere?’ Izuku thinks.

The class meets outside and starts the exercise, to bring Izuku up to speed Katsuki explains the premise on the way over. 

“No more wasting time we are already behind. 50 meter dash get moving. Midoriya and Bakugo” 

Izuku and Katsuki line up, both confident for different reasons.

‘Time to see if this works.’ Izuku think’s 

Pushing OFA and electro bolt at the same time he forces the two to merge yet he holds back from transforming. His body is overtaken by a torrent of blue and green sparks. 

“Go.” Aizawa says, devoid of emotion.

_ “0.1 seconds”  _ A roboting voice calls out before right after calling out again  _ “2.3 seconds” _

“Next two.” 

Ashido races Iida and they come close with Iida pulling ahead only by a second.

From there they move through the list till they are at the end, going from one challenge to the next.

Sit ups had a few students show their endurance such as Kiri and Sato. While the Sit and reach showed off a few creative ones with Shoji and Yaoyorozu being the best. 

The Grip test is when everything started going south. Izuku breaks the device almost immediately. So many of the students wanted to ask what Adam helped with that but with the green sparks and slight glow to his eye made them think otherwise.

Ball throw was odd to say the least, Uraraka got infinity but that wasn't what Izuku focused on. No, what he focused on was the fact the Aizawa seemed to be watching his every move. When his turn came up he added a comment. 

“Midoriya, if you think you can coast by without using your full power then i'll kick you out now.”

“What? I am using my full pow-”

“I saw the video of you taking out the zero pointer where is that power now?”

“Um, not the best for the exercise? I am regulating what Adam flows through me. Incinerate won't do well here. Or are you talking about my transformations?” Izuku gets a nod. “That's a mistake to think that, I'm not used to using it enough to not hurt someone while transformed. They put off massive amounts of energy that while I can focus, it barely I try not to use them without practice.”

His hair begins to float as his eyes turn pink. “But if you insist, here's one.” Green lightning jumps around him as a small wind picks up. His hair starts to swirl, as pink markings start to appear on his exposed skin.

He raised the ball and took his throw. It stopped midair and Izuku cracked his knuckles.

With one motion the ball flew off breaking the sound barrier rocketing faster and faster until it exited the atmosphere. 

Izuku drops the transformation when his score is said. “Infinity” without the transformation he drops to his knees to catch his breath. A look from the teacher and Izuku moves back into the line of students.

The long jump had Izuku and Katsuki clear the box and the side to side steps was taken by Tokage as she floated back and forth.

In the long distance run, the top two were Izuku using the same trick from the start and Yaoyorozu who made a vespa.

Aizawa sighs. 

"Go back to your dorms after changing you're fine for the day.”

“See you tomorrow Aizawa-sensei!” the class says as they walk way chatting about the day. 

The scruffy man turns to leave when he spots something peculiar. Nezu is watching him, well the rat is always watching him, but in this case he is physically there watching the display while a little girl takes notes in a notebook. 

The two walk up to him as the last of the class enters the building.

“Hello Aizawa!” the squeaky voice of the principle says.

“Nezu, what's with the kid?” 

“Oh, did you not talk to Mr. Midoriya yet? This is his and Ms. Jiro’s adoptive daughter! Lucy Izumi Midoriya. A fast learner and has an overall brilliant mind! Even without formal education she has a mind fitting a middle schooler at age 7 and she's only getting smarter as time progresses!” Tthe girl in question blushes at the praise.

“So that's why he was late?” Aizawa quirked a brow.

“Yes, even if she's smart I can't have her walking the halls on her own, therefore Mr. Midoriya will walk her to my class before reporting to yours. I've taken her on as an apprentice after she completed all but the high school level exams, she might even join 1-A’s university classes later on! But that's getting ahead of myself.” 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, it seems that Lucy has picked up a few traits from Mr. Midoriya, one of which is an expertise of note taking and drawing. Especially when quirks are introduced.”

“Does she want my quirk or something?”

“While i dont doubt that, I feel she would explain this better.”

“Mr. Aizaza” She tries

“Aizawa.   
  
“...Aizawa?” With a nod of confirmation she continues. 

“I have seen the quirks in the class and have to say a lot of the students are using them wrong or not in full potential. I think these notes might help with how they use them!” The girl hands him a version of her note book that's translated in ink rather than crayon.

A lot neater than a seven year old should be able to write. Detailed notes and drawings show on the first page.

“I'll take a look over it.” the black haired teacher says.

“I know you will!” Nezu says.

“Right.” Aizawa says knowing that he doesn't have a choice now.

A few kids walk out of the building and spot him and the two infront of him.

“YO!” Kaminari yells and the girl waves.

Aizawa sends a look at the Principal and the rodent explains.

“Lucy is staying in the 1-A dorms, she has her own room next to Mr. Midoriya’s. Now I feel with the tests and notes I've set, she has done enough for the first day.” the rodent turns to the blond. 

“Do tell Midoriya that Lucy is out here.”

“Got it!” The blond says with a thumbs up. “MIDO YOUR KID'S OUT HERE!” 

  
Both teachers sigh, Aizawa facepalmed.

Izuku walks out a moment later. To find the child running into him.   
  


“Hey Lucy you done with class for the day?” The greenette asks.

“Yup!” She says grabbing on to his leg and nodding.

“Good, now what should we have for dinner!” He says picking her up and picking her on his shoulders.

“KATSUDON!” Lucy yells from atop her surrogate father's shoulders. 

“Ppft, fine, fine. We can talk about that, but you know we can't always have Katsudon.”

“I know!” A few of the girls cooed at the domestic scene that the two were oblivious to.

“Seems his note taking isn't the only thing she has taken up on.” The rat says as Izuku and Lucy walk away with Jiro hurrying along. 

“Whether it's a good thing or not is yet to be seen.”

“I’d say any bit of her that takes after Mr. Midoriya is a good thing, especially with where she came from.”

“Huh? Where did the girl come from?”

“...Rapture.” the Rodent says.

Aizawa’s eyes bug out as he turns to the girl. “You can't be serious that's where...”

“Yes yes. A lot of tragedy happened there. I have seen for myself the girl is no harm, they never were, were they?”

“No, they always ran, but I don't get it. The tower was destroyed and we couldn't find it anywhere, did it move or something?” The Hobo looking man says.

“I don't know, all I know is Izuku Midoriya and his group are some of the few to walk in there and leave with their live’s. Even your group of six had a casualty. Maybe it's in disrepair?” Nezu questions audibly..

“Perfect for finding it once and for all.” Aizawa says, gripping the insides of his pockets.

“Hmm, you might be right. Anyway while we have the time, how is Ms. Fukukado?” The rat asks.

“Fine, why?” Aizawa says releasing his pockets at the name of his girlfriend.

“When is she becoming Mrs. Aizawa?” The shit eating grin the rat has plastered on his face makes Aizawa want to punch him.   
  
“C-can you not? For once just stay out of my business!” The hobo looking man yells.

“Hm, maybe. How about this then?” His voice takes on a more somber tone as his always present smile falls. “How's Shir-” The rat’s cut off.

“He is fine, the grave I mean. I… I still visit him even once and awhile. Emi goes with me sometimes. I always clean it up, I know better than anyone what he was. It would be great to have him around still.” a single tear falls and the man wipes all emotion from his face.  “But that's not how the world works, this next batch has promise but they are a bit too eager for action. It could get them killed.”

“Yes but that's why they are here! To learn. And who better than you?”

“Probably a lot but I'm the one they are stuck with, and I'll be damned if I don't make them some of the best in the world.” 

“Yes, especially when you expelled your last class completely.” Nezu says and Aizawa doesn't even flinch.

“They didn't have any potential. They would have died day one.”

Nezu sighs. “Just think this class a little more through ok?”

“I will, they all show some promise after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed and comments are forever welcome cx

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed shit will hit the fan in the next few chapters
> 
> and to clear up Toshi is not wounded yet he can power down at any time look up the toshi from UA and there u go (bronze age all might young toshi)


End file.
